Aries & Alec
by QueenyProductions
Summary: Alec is a powerful French gargoyle mage. Aries is a Greek gargoyle with a tortured past. When the lives of the two intertwine Alec finds himself falling in love with Aries, who is forced to confront the demons of his past in order to secure a future.
1. Aries

**Aries & Alec **

**Chapter One **

**Aries**

_Greece, Kos, 1942_

Metal cylinders fell and tore apart the British city of London, soldiers stood in murky battlefields and blew one another's brains out, and Hitler planned his conquest of the world. Amongst all these violent acts of the 1940's new life was born and brought into this world, one life in particular had so much expectation that it seemed unfair to place it on an unborn child.

In the clan of Kos, Greece, gargoyle mates made their way down to the round shaped underground rookery that had been built beneath the large complex of just one of Greece's temples. The chamber had been cut from the stones, shaped long ago by the gods. Thirty or so eggs lay in individual cots, spread out in rows of ten, with each egg covered in warm and soft silk-like blankets. The eggs twitching and waiting for their moment to say hello to the world.

Two gargoyles over stood one of the larger cots, the wooden curves of the cot were curled neatly and by looking at it one could clearly see the egg was of some importance. The female stroked the spotted egg gently and affectionately, a warm look on her face only a mother could possess. The male made no attempt to touch the egg - affection was reserved for females - instead he starred at it with much anticipation on his face.

The traditions of the Kos Clan were much different to that of other clans, whereas other clans grew up with the hatchlings being children of the clan, in Kos the children belonged to both the clan and also to the biological parents. It was to allow the parents chance to groom their children, teach them the importance of parenthood, while also allowing other clan members be proud of them and care for them like an extended family.

The two gargoyles that waited patiently for the egg in the grand cot to hatch were the most significant members of the entire clan; they were the leader and second-in-command. Both were dressed in bright gold armour, worthy of any Spartan warrior, while smooth strands of silk gold and lilac were thrown over their shoulders and around their waists, expressing their status as the more expensive and fine the material the higher up one was within the clan.

The leader, and the father, was a tall and lanky gargoyle with great spiralling horns that curved backwards from underneath a crop of slick black hair. His skin was a pale snow white colour, his wings with a two point tip and the inner membrane a lushes sea blue colour. His mate, his second-in-command, was a female with a beak-like face and bright white hair. Her skin was a dark navy blue colour, her wings similar to her mate's except for the inner membranes, which were white.

Each member of the clan were named after ancient Greek gods, famous Greek lords or ladies and places in Greece in order to pay tribute to the gods and importance figure heads of Greek history. Clearly, there were only so many names available and many of the clan mates shared the same name, so it was always preferable for adults to name children after deceased clan members and not name the two children of the same generation the same thing in order to prevent confusion.

Virgo glanced at her love; he caught her gaze and smiled at her, squeezing her talon tightly. Virgo returned the smile and turned her attention back to her child, the large oval shaped egg covered in purple spots was wrapped in an orange silk blanket. It once belonged to Leo's father, Aries II, and such a thing was not passed on as a mere merit of affection.

The fact Aries II gave it to the child was a symbol of prospect, one of expectation. Both Leo and Virgo had high expectations for the child, as Aries II did with Leo and as all three of them had with the hatchling. Being leader was a sort of family tradition, sons/daughters usually took over from their parent when the time was right, however it sometimes didn't work out well.

The egg suddenly fell on its side, Virgo and Leo's chest swelled with anticipation. The egg seemed to spin in a circle, the child trying its damned best to escape. A smile spread across Virgo's face as a tiny clawed hand broke through the surface of the shell, the podgy talons wiggling in reaction to the cool air. Two dainty feet kicked through and the small child burst forth from its shell, falling onto its back and starring at its parents with a confused expression.

The child was bigger than other hatchlings, not chubby, but lanky like his father. His hair and skin were white, his wing structure the same as his fathers while he shared the same beak-like appearance and straight horns as his mother. Virgo reached out towards the slightly disorientated hatchling, cooing as she took in his smooth features.

"Aww, Leo," she cooed. "He's beautiful."

Other hatchlings began the great escape from the prison that was their eggs, the sound of coos and compliments filling the air. Leo took the child off his mate and studied the child carefully. Even for a new born the young child seemed to control his disorientated mind fairly quickly and stared back at his father, looking as if he almost understood what was expected of him.

"I believe we have found the next leader of the clan," Leo beamed proudly at his mate.

Virgo smiled and looked at the perfect child in her mate's arms, "What shall we name him, my love?" she asked.

Leo stared at his son for a long time, watching the young hatchling rub his deep dark eyes. A name was an important part of naming any child, if the child truly was to become the next leader of the clan then a suitable name was necessary, a name that would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and win the trust of his fellow clan mates.

While he was swinging towards naming the child Hades, he knew of a much more appropriate name.

"We shall name him Aries," Leo replied, "after my father and grandfather."

Virgo nodded her approval, though she herself would have rather named the child Apollo she knew not to argue with her mate and knew Aries probably suited the child more. Aries was considered a lucky name in the clan; those named after the God of War became excellent leaders and had mates more beautiful than any other.

Leo really did have high expectations for his son.

...

_1950_

Aries III was now the older brother to twin hatchlings, Libra and Gemini. The two were six years younger than Aries, shared their mother's colouring but Leo's build. It had been eight years since Aries had been born, and even though he was the human equivalent to a four-year-old, Leo had been pushing him very hard. Leo wanted Aries to be the best, at any cost.

When the Second World War ended Leo began to make arrangements for Aries III's training and they started in 1947, Aries II occasionally came along to meet his grandson and offer helpful information. But even though he was only young, Aries III didn't want to be leader. Even he knew there was too much responsibility to being leader, Aries would much rather stay home with Virgo and take care of his younger sisters.

But he had no opinion in his future, Leo wouldn't listen. A loving father he maybe, Leo was a stubborn and a somewhat short tempered gargoyle who hated old traditions being challenged._ "Leave things the way they are,_" he would say._ "Gargoyles with gargess', bees collecting honey, gargoyles helping humans."_ And Leo would hear no more of Aries views.

Leo would not allow the future leader of the clan to be distracted, not by anything.

...

_1970_

Distractions were terrible things, by now Aries III knew this. But how could such a young mind ignore those kinds of distractions? Why did all of the females seem to be attracted to him? He was twenty-eight (the human equivalent to a fourteen-year-old), so it was no surprise he found females intriguing. But not nearly as intriguing as his own gender.

He was, in no way, physically attracted to females. He found himself attracted to the males of his generation.

He first discovered his taste for men when he found himself yearning for the clan's young and fit combat teacher, Aphrodite - though the name was generally reserved for females, it suited the bronze-skinned teacher well. Aries knew not to talk to Leo or Virgo about his cravings for his teacher, it would only offend them, but he had to tell them eventually.

And that was his plan.

Standing outside one of the temples, Aries waited for his father to finish his meeting with the elders. If Aries did muster up the courage to tell his father he was gay he would do it the right way; respect the clan rules and not disturb his father while in a meeting. Aries would have told Virgo first, if she herself was not caught up in a meeting as well.

He even surprised himself when he found how accepting he was of his own sexuality, he assumed that at such an early age he would first try his hand at courting females, but he was so uncomfortable when holding their hand and when they went to peck his cheek he found himself recoiling. He knew it wasn't his childish boy attitude, because he had once tried kissing one of the boys in his class. He was gay; he could admit it, now he just had to get others to accept it.

The problem was Aries was afraid of telling his father. Leo was hatched in 1897, he was old fashioned to the extreme and would try his best to keep the old ways. Aries had to be aware of the consequences; would he be banished or severely beaten? He preferred the option of banishment, even though he knew he was thinking too extremely.

He was Leo's son, conceived out of love, born to lead the next generation, would Leo really hate Aries for being a little different?

The meeting ended after an hour or so and he entered the lantern lit temple when the other Elders had left. Each Greek style temple in Kos was home to the clan, they either roosted underground in carefully dug out tunnels and chambers as to roost atop the temples was considered disrespectful. It was like one believed they were better than humans, so they could be above them, and as good as the gods so they could be closer to them.

The tunnels led to different rooms, some were filled with supplies, another room was the armoury and another was the seldom used dungeon. There were many other rooms, such as the rookery, as well as a fully insulated kitchen. The chamber rooms were plain and simple, furniture was considered an unnecessary luxury.

Aries entered the temple and found Leo standing before a towering statue of Ares, Aries briefly wondered if the situation he found himself in was considered irony - him coming out to his father in the temple to the god he was named after, a god who was considered a man in every possible aspect. The aging gargoyle didn't react at first to the sound of the approaching feet, wrapped up in his own thoughts, only when Aries was only a few feet away he turned to look.

"What are you doing here, Aries?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be training with Aphrodite?"

"Well, Father, I have something important to tell you," Aries answered. "But I am afraid it may upset you."

Leo's hard face softened when he saw how afraid his son was, he gently ruffled his son's short white hair, smiling warmly. Aries looked at his father, his eyes half opened as he couldn't bear to look at his father's face and took a deep and calming breath.

"Father, I_ think_ that I-" Aries swallowed hard. "Father, I **am** gay."

Aries eyes tightly crunched shut, awaiting his father's reaction silently. Seconds passed in silence as Leo silently absorbed what his son had just said, the smile left his face and his face hardened as he glowered darkly. Leo let out a loud roar; Aries cringed and physically recoiled from his father. Aries opened his eyes and watched as Leo bellowed and sprouted unholy words.

"Tell me this is a joke!" Leo roared, grabbing his son by the neck. "Please tell me this is a sick, little joke!"

"I'm- I'm sorry," Aries gagged, "but it's the truth. Why is it such a problem?"

"Leave things the way they are," Leo repeated for the umpteenth time. "Gargoyles with _gargess',_ bees collecting honey, gargoyles helping humans. What you find attractive goes against everything that's right in the world!"

Leo threw Aries to the floor and walked back and forth, the anger he felt boiled and rolled off his form and made the tension unbearable. Aries knew Leo was deciding what to do with him, so Aries sat and bowed his head to the floor, awaiting his punishment. Leo wasn't going to let Aries leave unpunished, what would be the point in running away and delaying the inevitable?

Leo stopped and turned to Aries, ordering him to stand. Aries stood as one would to a soldier of higher ranking, his arms placed by his side and straight like a good soldier. Leo reached for the knife that was strapped to his forearm, Aries remained where he was. Leo lashed out with the knife, catching the top of his left eye and slicing downwards. Blood squirted from the wound as Aries yelled in pain and clutched his wound, falling onto his backside and swearing silently.

"Let that be a warning of the pain that's to come," Leo snarled.

Aries stared at his father with his good eye, the blood dripping through his talons in single streams. Despite the agonizing pain in his left eye and despite knowing he would probably be blind in that eye, he knew that this was to be expected. He took a risk by telling Leo how he felt about his own gender, he knew there would be consequences and now he was paying for it.

If he had told Virgo he may have averted his fate, but he highly doubted it, his mother and father shared the similar beliefs.

...

_1979_

Aries was now thirty-seven (the human equivalent to an eighteen-year-old), and as far as his father was concerned he was dead. Aries had spent the last nine years underneath the clan's temple in the dungeon, his arms chained to the brick walls. Leo had spent the years of Aries imprisonment in trying to convince his son to change his ways, for the clan's sake, but Aries had not yet broken or wielded to his father's will.

Leo had lied to his clan, telling them that Aries had abandoned the clan, unable to take over the roll of leader and often Leo would come down and tell Aries on how Aries had hurt his mother, his sisters, his grandfather and the whole of the clan. After so long the taunting had lost its sting, now it was more of niggling in the back of his mind.

Aries had quite a few scars now; three deep gouges on his chest, three identical gouges on the ride hand side of his beak. His wings were slightly torn on the edges, but they were not causing him any pain and he was certain he would glide again. Thankfully, he wasn't blind in his left eye, only partially sighted and it took him a few months to get used to the strange 20/10 vision.

Things had been quiet for the last several hours, Leo had not come to the dungeon to feed or verbally abuse Aries, and he was beginning to worry as his father checked on him every few hours. He may hate his father, but Aries had nothing against his little sisters or even his mother as she had never expressed any sort of malice towards him.

Aries wrists were blood stained and his shackles were a little too big for him, he knew that now would be the best time to escape. Twisting his wrists sharply to the left and right, his blooded wrists easily slid out of the restraints. Aries quickly made his way towards the iron door, he pressed his ear to the door and once sure no one was around he ripped the door off its hinges and threw it to the ground.

Despite the amount of noise the shriek of tearing metal made no one came to see what had been the cause of the sound, he began to panic as surely someone would have heard such a thing. Aries quickly ran down the corridors and came to a flight of wobbly stone slabs that made the stairs. He ran up the stairs, pausing by the door.

He felt a scorching heat coming off the thick metal and now he noticed how red it was on the hinges. Aries frowned, clenching his talons into fists, deciding it was best to face whatever lay beyond the door. He swung the door open, revealing all of hell...

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Aléc

**Chapter Two **

**Aléc**

_France, Paris 1960_

The Notre Dame Clan had upheld an ancient tradition since the clan was first created by Michelangelo and Moir nearly a century earlier; every generation of the clan had a last name;_ L' glise_, or _church _as it goes by the English tongue. It was somewhat ironic, but everyone was happy with the choice and no one was willing to change it to anything else.

The fifty-seven members of the clan all lived in the beautiful Notre Dame church, living underground in a labyrinth of complicated tunnels. Once they lived above ground and atop Notre Dame, but with the coming of the World War's and more humans coming to admire the beautiful church the clan was forced underground to avoid exposure and death.

On that day the current clan leader Michelle, direct descendent of Michelangelo and Moir, was on her way to check on the rookery. The eggs had hatched no more than four months ago, and Michelle had heard one of her closest friends had returned from his trip abroad to see the hatchlings and seek out a new apprentice.

Phillip was the clan's mage; he often travelled the world learning new spells that aided him in the protection of the clan. Magic was also a big tradition in the clan and only the clan's mage could choose one apprentice. Some gargoyles argued that the clan would be safer with two or three mages, but Phillip and previous mages knew that they couldn't handle three apprentices.

With only one apprentice they could teach him/her with undivided attention and make sure they used only white magic, with three young apprentices it would be too difficult to teach them and keep them on the straight and narrow. Of course, the child chosen to be the apprentice was usually of some relation and Phillip and his mate had one child amongst the brood so it was obvious to Michelle who would be chosen.

Michelle navigated her way through the tunnels and came to the rookery, it was a large, oval shaped room with magically enhanced glowing crystals placed in many of the nooks and crannies of the ceilings and walls. Many of the hatchlings were placed in the cots, sleeping peacefully but many were playing with one another on the floor. Michelle spotted Phillip couching by two hatchlings, making funny faces as the two hatchlings cooed in delight.

Phillip was a tallish peachy gargoyle with webbed wings; his tail was shaped similarly to a mace. His hair was short and black, placed in a short pony tail. His mate was nowhere in sight, Michelle supposed that she had gone to prepare dinner as she was the clan's finest chef. Both elder gargoyles wore fine colourful clothes, Michelle's deep purple shirt made from silk in fact.

"Phillip!" Michelle smiled, smacking her brother's back. "How was your trip to America?"

"Enlightening," Phillip answered, standing to speak to her. "I met up with two clans, one in Mexico and one in Guatemala. The Mexicans, unfortunately, had no spells to teach me. The Guatemalan's on the other hand had a talisman that allowed them to be flesh by day."

"Really?" Michelle gasped. "It sounds hard to believe, _frére_. I always dream of such a thing, but never thought it possible. Did you learn the spell?"

"No," Phillip shook his head. "Sorry _soeur_, the spell required the talisman and they didn't have it."

"Never mind," Michelle shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "So, _frére,_ do you see your future apprentice amongst the hatchlings?"

Phillip nodded.

He reached down and picked up both of the hatchlings on the floor, Michelle thought for split second that he had chosen both of them, but he then passed her the female hatchling. The female in Michelle's talons had curly brown hair; her skin appeared to be fur, light brown but white around the face. Her wings were brown, her facial features feline. Michelle, in fact, shared a great resemblance to the child in her talons.

The male in Phillip's talons on the other hand had a beak-like face, the tufts of his hair he possessed appeared to be black. His wings had a three talon point, the inner colour of his wings were a muddy brown while his skin was a deep scarlet colour. The young male had one point knee talons and elbow talons, along with a single point on his eyebrow ridges.

All those within the Notre Dame Clan strongly resembled animals, except for Phillip, his mate and the hatchling in his arms. No doubt the male hatchling was Phillip's child, the magic was probably strong in his blood. It seemed a good choice, but the younger gargoyles may argue it was favouritism and as always Michelle would have to deal with the complaints.

"The male is Aléc and the female is Rosá," Michelle informed him. "And, uh, Rosá _does_ resemble me in some ways. So please do not point out the similarities."

Phillip laughed, ignoring her request. "Rosá has Christopher's wings and his eyes," he smiled at her, "but she has your beauty."

"You tease me, _frére_," Michelle laughed. "I assume Aléc is your new apprentice?"

Phillip nodded, "I will train him well," he promised. "After all, he_ is _my son. The magic in his veins is strong, I feel he maybe be stronger than my predecessor."

Michelle flinched slightly and looked to Aléc, her eyes wide as she sought out the powerful magic within him. She frowned, could this child really be much more powerful than Phillip's predecessor? It seemed impossible, Jean was the clan's strongest mage to date, yet Michelle seemed to believe that Aléc could be stronger than the great Jean.

For some reason Michelle believed Phillip, this child could very well be the clan's greatest and strongest mage.

...

_1994, Orleans, France_

Aléc felt magic tingle his arms, the familiar burn of otherworldly power flowed through the muscles of his arms and burn every little cell. The magic wormed under his flesh, it wrapped tightly around his muscles, bones and veins and the mist-like green energy gathered in his palms. With barely a thought later, Aléc lifted his hands and unleashed the vortex of energy from his palms.

The magic travelled at break neck speed and destroyed the mannequin; the plastic mannequin caught on fire instantly and exploded, sending pieces of plastic rocketing through the air and landing with heavy thuds. Aléc felt a high, the same high he felt whenever he released the powerful energy that lived within him.

Rosá clapped loudly from her place underneath the shade of a tree, "Aléc, that was awesome!" she jeered.

Aléc smiled at his rookery sister and bowed, "_Merci_, Rosá."

The two had grown up a lot in the past thirty-four years; Rosá had become one of the _mère_ of the clan, one of the rookery nurses ready to take care of the next batch of hatchlings. Aléc on the other hand had become one of the most powerful apprentices to date, all those who spoke poorly of Phillip's apprentice choice in the past no longer cast Phillip in a poor light.

Aléc's skills had saved the clan from humans on a number of occasions over the years and had made life for them more pleasant, no one had any right to direspect such a poweful force. Despite the praises the young gargoyle received, Phillip always warned Aléc to be careful with his magic and not allow the admiration to go to his head.

Magic was closely connected to emotions and Aléc was a very fragile and delicate gargoyle, he was angered easily and cried when often upset. Aléc's fragile being had often lead to his magic smashing objects and ripping doors off hinges, so lately he had tried to learn to control his emotions and temper. If he became used to a good critique then when he recieved a bad one he may not be able to deal with it, so he had to be careful.

Aléc stretched a joint out of his arm, "Do you want to head back, _soeur_?" he asked. "Phillip is probably waiting for us and it's rude to keep someone waiting."

Rosá nodded, and then held up a talon before Aléc could set off. "Let's clean your mess first," she suggested.

Aléc rolled his eyes, but obeyed his sister's orders. With a click of his talons, the burning mess was gone and reduced to a simple pile of ash. Rosá laughed and gently punched her brother's shoulder, calling him lazy. Aléc smirked in defence and jumped into the tree, gliding away and setting off into the warm summer air.

...

Phillip was now eighty-four (forty-two in human years), and had moved out of Notre Dame twenty years ago. Phillip came up with all sorts of excuses why he had left, but everyone knew it was because his mate had passed away. The winter of 1974 had been a harsh and an unnaturally cold one, Phillip's mate Elicia had caught a dreadful fever and had soon succumed early in the winter months.

Soon after Phillip had moved to the French countryside, but nothing too far from Orleans, he was still Aléc's teacher and father and couldn't bear the thought of being too far from him. He had cut his ties to the clan also, only visiting them when his presence was requested or when he came to visit Aléc and train.

Aléc knew by now who his mother and father were, though he never openly admitted it. Aléc's training was almost complete, Phillip had arranged a small gathering in his home in order to give Aléc a type of congratulatory gift before Aléc set off overseas. Rosá would attend the small party of two, she and Aléc were very close and it would be wrong of Phillip to deny her entry.

Michelle was still leader and had decided to take Rosá, Aléc and two more gargoyles named Eureka and Lain with her to London to meet the clan there. Phillip had met the London clan before, but Michelle had never so decided to meet her cousins and try to create good relations between the two foreign clans.

Aléc and Rosá would be going to Les sables-d'olonne to meet up with Michelle on the clan's private boat tomorrow evening, until then Aléc had promised Phillip he would stay with him before he left for a few weeks. Standing outside of his warm cottage, Phillip welcomed the two young gargoyles inside and treated them to some tea in the cosy kitchen.

Aléc noticed a square object covered in cloth on the kitchen table, but said nothing.

"So you're defiantly leaving tomorrow?" Phillip asked them, sipping tea from his mug.

Aléc nodded, "_Oui_," he confirmed. "I've heard so much about the clan from you over the years that I can't wait to meet them. Is it true that they look like animals too?"

"_Oui_," Phillip answered, "but it's a shame you're leaving Aléc, with no mage to guard the clan I'll have to take your place - though I fear in my old age I may fail them."

"You're still very young, _professeur_," Rosá laughed. "And you can't go senile yet - Aléc may know everything about magic, but you still have to teach us about life."

"You can't teacher anyone about life, _un jeune_," Phillip lectured. "A person has to live life and experience the hardships themselves, teaching them about hatred and heartache would be useless unless they themselves have experienced it."

Once they all finished their tea Phillip handed Aléc the cloth covered item, it was large and square, heavy like some kind of volume. Aléc quickly pulled off the cloth, gasping at the sight of the book. It was obviously a book, a very thick tome with a thick purple cover covered in gold symbols and hundreds of yellow, crinkled pages were stuffed inside. Aléc looked awed at the sight of the book, realizing what it was.

"This is _your_ spell book," he gasped. "I can't accept this _professeur_!"

"It's yours now, Aléc," Phillip insisted. "All the spells in there are my own, I wrote them all and I know them all. I want you to have it so you can learn the spells and hopefully fill it with some more of your own spells, then you can pass it onto your apprentice in the future."

Aléc felt the leather cover, a small smile spreading across his beak. Phillip had always taught him impressive spells, but never any of his own, now Aléc had the chance to learn them all and really be the strongest gargoyle mage in France. Aléc thanked his teacher for his generosity and quickly opened it, skimming through the pages as he starred in wonder at the collection in his talons.

Rosá turned her cold gaze to Phillip; the elder gargoyle caught her stare and sighed. He knew what she was thinking; he needed to tell Aléc before Michelle told him and before it was too late. Phillip had nothing against his leader, but she sometimes made decisions that could harm her clan mates.

...

_The Next Day_

Aléc prepared for his leave to Les sables-d'olonne by changing into a fresh pair of navy blue shorts, a white short sleeved shirt with the words _'Viva La France'_ imprinted in a colourful rainbow and with the traditional black French beret on his head. Aléc had placed all of his clothes for the trip to London in a reasonably large backpack, now that he had room he placed his new spell book into his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Aléc made his way down the stairs from his room and left the cottage. Rosá had left before Aléc, she was probably at Les sables-d'olonne right now and waiting for him. Aléc quickly placed his hair into a fairly pony tail that reached his shoulder, the finishing touch to his outfit. He never used to wear his hair in such a way, but he respected Phillip so much he wanted to be like him as much as possible.

He heard the cottage's wooden door creak open and Phillip approached the young gargoyle, his forehead creased with lines and looking uncharacteristically tired.

"Is something wrong, _professeur_?" Aléc asked, his voice laced with worry.

"_Oui_," Phillip's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry Aléc, but Michelle has arranged for you to mate with Rosá as soon as you all return from London."

"What?" Aléc exclaimed. "Why would Michelle force me to marry Rosá?"

"There's a considerable amount of magic that flows through Rosá's veins," Phillip answered. "You know that, you've seen the small things she's managed to create through magic. Michelle believes that if you and Rosá have children then that child will be even more magically talented than you, Michelle just wants a mage to protect her clan - it's admirable, but wrong."

Aléc's mind began to spin and he staggered backwards slightly as Phillip's words sunk in. He couldn't mate with Rosá. He loved her, but only as far as sibling love could go. Rosá had to know of Michelle's decision, Aléc wasn't as so stupid as to not notice the glare his sister gave his father. Rosá respected Michelle more than anyone else, but mostly because Rosá knew she was Michelle's daughter, there was no way she would disobey Michelle's orders.

But that would send further ripples of pain throughout the clan; Rosá was in love with Angelo, what would he think of the arranged mating? While Aléc currently had no significant other in his life, he knew he was gay (although not openly) and to commit himself physically to a woman was both laughable and something impossible for him to do.

Aléc felt angry tears sting his eyes; he brought his fists up to his chest and began to swear. Phillip placed his talons on his son's shoulders, making quiet soothing noises that instantly calmed him.

"Aléc, calm down," he ordered calmly. "Go take a glide around Les sables-d'olonne, clear your head. Once you're calm tell Michelle exactly what you think, if you can't bring yourself to talk to her, then don't go to London."

Aléc wiped away the tears, nodding slowly. Phillip was right, getting himself upset would solve nothing, he needed to tell Michelle exactly what he thought and clear the whole mess up. If there was still time to do just that.

...

Aléc glided on the fastest air currents he could find and soon arrived at Les sables-d'olonne, he glided around Les sables-d'olonne four times before he was calm and ready to speak to Michelle. He walked down the harbour, looking at all of the boats, a fear growing in his stomach. Where was the clan's boat?

Had Rosá known that Phillip would tell Aléc before Michelle could? If she had and told Michelle then the clan leader wouldn't stick around to have her pointed ear chewed off, she would left and taken the three young gargoyles and began the journey to England.

Aléc swore loudly and stamped his foot down, swearing again, louder this time. Attracting unwanted attention from a few sailors who had returned from a night boozing on the town. Four large burly men, all wearing some sort of sailors uniform, had came hobbling down the harbour, singing songs loudly. In his anger, Aléc had been foolish enough not to use an invisibility spell and now the humans had sobered up slightly and had heard him.

They stared at him, eyes wide and wondered if the sight before them was a figment of their drunken minds. Aléc backed off, readying his magic in his palms, and he froze. Aléc wasn't allowed to use magic on humans, it would go against Phillip's teachings. He snarled and the magic faded from his talons, instead his eyes burst into two fiery white orbs.

One of the men gasped, "It's a demon!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" another asked. "Let's kill it!"

Despite snarling demonically, Aléc was terrified. He wasn't the best fighter in the clan, in fact, he was one of the worst. One of the four men charged at Aléc, swinging an empty bottle, Aléc narrowly avoided and knocked the bottle from the man's hand. Aléc brought back his fist and swung it forward, sending the man flying onto his backside.

Aléc may not be good at fighting, but he was up against drunken humans, it wasn't going to be too hard if he kept his focus. One of the men checked on the unconscious man, just as the other two charged at Aléc. The gargoyle swung again with his fists, but one man grabbed the arm and pinned it behind Aléc's back.

Aléc tried to free his arm, just as another human pinned the other arm behind his back. The third man left his unconscious friend and rammed a fist into Aléc's gut, winding the young gargoyle and delivering a blow to his face. They released Aléc as he fell onto his front, his skull hitting the floor hard. The teeth rattled in Aléc's jaw, as he tasted blood the world began to slowly blur around him his limbs began to go numb as he slowly but surely slipped into the darkness of unconscious.

The three men cheered and clasped one another's back, one shook the other two off and decided to finish the _démon_ off. Grabbing the fallen bottle which had smashed, the man knelt, grabbing Aléc by the hair, lifting him so his neck was exposed. He raised the shattered bottle and a demonic howl ripped through the hollow silence of the night.

A white blur knocked the two men to the ground, landing onto his feet. The two men got back to their feet and charged at the newcomer, the gargoyle rammed a fist into one man's face and kneaded another in the gut. As the two fell to the ground, the mysterious assailant grabbed the man with the bottle by the neck, chocking him.

"Ανόητοι ανθρώπου," the gargoyle snarled in Greek.

He threw the human into the sea and turned to Aléc, the French gargoyle tried to thank his saviour, but the darkness took him under...

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Enigma

**Chapter Three**

**The Enigma**

_The Alps, Verbania_

Aléc felt awful.

He groaned loudly, feeling pain spread along the lower half of his jaw and his gut. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings as his eyes lazily skimmed along the walls of the the cave he found himself in. The walls were smooth, though a few occasional spots were jagged and the floor had been cleared of all sharp rocks to make room for a small living space.

Aléc was laid down on his back, his wings spread out comfortably and he appreciated that whoever had brought him here had the curtisy to make sure he didn't hurt his wingd while he slept. A silk orange blanket had been thrown over him, but it barely covered his torso. His bag and beret were placed against a wall besides him and seemed undisturbed. A warm fire was lit in the centre of the cave, four fish placed on sticks by the warm blaze, the fish smelt delicious but Aléc wasn't sure if he could get up - his body was still aching.

He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking towards the mouth of the cave where he saw a platform-like thing made from stone attached to the opening of the cave. Sat on the platform was his savoir; the pale white gargoyle was sat on his backside, his wings caped and his arms crossed. Aléc heard him muttering to himself in Greek.

Aléc tried to speak, but pain shot through his jaw and he hissed in pain. The Greek heard him and he calmly got to his feet, he slowly walked towards Aléc and squatted besides him. The gargoyle before Aléc was handsome and fairly muscular; he seemed older than Aléc, but only by a few years. He looked at Aléc with hard scowl that reminded the French gargoyle of the look Michelle had once given him when he broke a priceless vase.

But despite Aléc feeling somewhat intimidated by this other gargoyle, he found the other gargoyle to be beautiful in some strange way. His muscular and scarred body showed signs of a tough and troublesome life, his eyes seemed bitter and lonely, but Aléc felt like the other was putting on a tough façade to hide a soft and golden kindness in his core.

"Nice to see you're awake," he said. "I feared the concrete had given you a concussion when you fell."

His accent was Greek, but not very thick, it seemed to have a strange blend of Irish to it for some reason. The pale white gargoyle was clearly lanky, making him look taller than a gargoyle of his age would be. He wore a dark navy blue lion cloth; a metal shoulder guard on his right shoulder was secured on by a light brown strap and from the forearm down his right arm was bandaged.

"I'm fine," Aléc assured. "My jaw hurts a little, though, and I think I lost a tooth."

"You did," he nodded. "One of your molars, but it was nothing more than a milk tooth."

"Thank you for saving me," Aléc thanked. "My name is Aléc L'église of the Notre Dame Clan."

"I'm Aries," he introduced.

…

After Aléc managed to get to his feet he walked around the cave a few times and managed to wear out the stiffness in his body. Aries then treated Aléc to the fish and explained to him that after he saved Aléc from the humans he wasn't sure how many clans were in France and was unaware of which one Aléc belonged to, so he brought him to the only place Aries knew was safe.

"Where are we exactly?" Aléc asked, now noticing the cold harsh chill on the air.

"The Alps," Aries answered, biting a chunk out of his fish. "Verbania, to be more accurate. I came in from Italy and this was the closest area with clean water, it seemed like a good place to make camp."

"Are you part of the Italian Clan?" Aléc asked.

It was a stupid question, he was obviously Greek, but Aries was saying so little about himself that Aléc wanted to slowly uncover his true origins. And the Irish in his accent was starting to confuse Aléc. The silk orange blanket had been placed into Aries dusty and torn backpack, it was only until Aries put it away did Aléc see that it was torn and had had a few burn marks.

"No," Aries shook his head. "I hail from Kos in Greece."

"I never knew there was a clan in Greece," Aléc said.

"There was once three of them," Aries answered. "But thirty-seven years ago, in 1957, there was a fire that wiped out every member of the Kos Clan. I managed to survive, but not without consequence."

Aries lifted his right arm, allowing the depth of his injury to sink in, and then slowly lowered his arm as he finished eating his first fish. By the way Aries spoke of his clan's fate it appeared as though he was almost relieved to know his clan was dead, but what kind of gargoyle smirks slightly when they speak of their clan - their _family_ - was all wiped out?

Aries was a strange gargoyle.

_I don't know what I would do if I lost Rosá or Phillip,_ Aléc thought miserably.

Aries caught Aléc's stare, the French gargoyle's cheek burnt as he blushed and he quickly turned his gaze away to stare at something other than Aries - he found himself starring at the fire. Aries frowned at his discomfort; he picked up the beret and placed it on Aléc's head. Aléc blinked owlishly and looked at him, his cheeks still burning.

"You're probably the only red skinned gargoyle I've met with dark hair," Aries told him. "Most red skinned gargoyles have white hair."

Aléc smiled, not sure what to say.

Aléc was usually good at telling what a person was like with a single glance, but Aries was a total enigma. He was on guard even now, not letting his rigid posture give away anything. But why? Aries gave Aléc an odd look, almost as if trying to say_ I-think-your-cute-but-I'm-not-worth-it_. Aries reached towards Aléc and moved some hair from Aléc's face, tucking it neatly behind his pointed pierced ears. On accident, Aries knuckle rolled over Aléc's eyebrow ridge.

Aléc's cheeks burnt even more, he jumped to his feet, startling Aries as he bowed quickly from the waist down. "T-thank you," he stuttered, "but I should be leaving - dawn is approaching and I must speak to my Elder."

He straightened and quickly ran towards the mouth of the cave, before stopping abruptly and turned to face Aries. "I'll come back tomorrow," he made an X over his heart. "I promise."

Aléc then departed, running out of the cave and gliding into the cold night air. Aries watched Aléc leave silently, and noticed Aléc had left both his beret and backpack. It seems he would have to come back anyway. Reaching into his own backpack Aries produced a bottle of water and doused the fire. A sad looked suddenly came across Aries face when he realized that Aléc bared a striking resemblance to someone he once held close to his heart.

…

Aléc arrived at the cottage in Orleans an hour or so before dawn, he had hoped to surprise Phillip with his sudden appearance, but Aléc was the one in store for a surprise when he found Rosá in the kitchen drinking tea with Phillip. Rosá jumped out of her chair at the sight of Aléc, a wide smile of relief came across her face and she slung her arms around him.

"Oh, Aléc!" she cried. "I thought something had happened to you when you didn't show at the docks! I thought you had been killed!"

Aléc gently pulled his sister away, placing his talons on her shoulders. "Why didn't you go, _soeur_?" he asked.

"We waited for you at the docks," Rosá explained, "but when you didn't show I thought something had happened. I volunteered to stay behind and wait for you, that's when I found the three unconscious humans. I knew _you_ couldn't have done it, so I began to panic and wondered if you'd been attacked or killed!"

"She came here after finding the humans," Phillip continued, "I told her to wait for you here. If you were alive then you'd definately come here."

Aléc sighed, but a smile broke across his face. Rosá and Phillip knew him well, they knew if Aléc was alive he wouldn't have returned to Notre Dame, he would have come to see Phillip. Rosá knew now that Aléc was aware of Michelle's plan for them to mate, the anger he felt at his leader's idiotic plan still burnt brightly in his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Phillip asked. "And what happened to those humans?"

Aléc removed his talons from his rookery sister's shoulders, he found they were shaking uncontrollably, was the shock of the day's events finally taking its toll on him? He clamped his talons together tightly and sat at the table, allowing Rosá to pour him some tea before speaking. He took a deep sip, it burnt on the way down his throat but he ignored the discomfort.

After drinking his fill Aléc ran through what happened to him that day, telling them how he was attacked by the humans at the dock as he went in search of the clan's boat, how he had been saved by the Greek gargoyle Aries who took him to the Alps, allowing his strength to return and what little Aries had told Aléc about himself.

Phillip listened contently to Aléc's words, biting his lower lip as he mused over Aléc's tale. Rosá meanwhile looked very annoyed and snarled quietly to herself, Aléc ignored her for the moment. Once finished he sat quietly, his talons on the wooden table as he waited for they're verdict. Phillip ran a talon through his hair and then placed a talon on Rosá's shoulder, she saw the serious look on her Elder's face and the snarl died in her throat.

"Aléc," Rosá began, "through whatever circumstances you may have met Aries, I don't want you to see him again."

"Why?" he argued.

"You know nothing about him!" Rosá snapped. "For all we know he could be a killer! You said he mentioned how his clan was killed, doesn't it seem too convenient that he's the only one who survived?"

Aléc frowned, unable to argue with that kind of logic. But Aries wasn't that kind of gargoyle, he couldn't be, rogue gargoyles were a rarity amongst the clans and Aléc knew, despite Aries appearance, that Aries was a nice gargoyle. As Aléc saw it, he was a diamond in the rough and Aléc was going to chip away at him until the diamond showed.

"Aléc," Phillip spoke up, "what are your feelings towards Aries?"

A confused look came across Aléc's face, Phillip gave him a hard stare and he bit his lower lip. "What do you mean _aîné_?" he asked innocently.

"What I mean is that you're hiding something, _mon apprenti_," Phillip answered. "You're acting like Aries is no more than a gargoyle who saved you, you're saying you only stayed with him until now because you wanted time to recover - but I can see that there's more behind what your saying. You've masked the truth with lies, _mon apprenti_; don't continue to weave that web."

Aléc flinched from his teacher's words, how did Phillip manage to catch on so soon? Behind Aléc's words _were_ layers of emotion, Aléc hadn't stayed to allow himself to recover, he had stayed to see Aries. Aléc was fascinated by Aries; he wanted to know more about him. And strangely enough, there was an odd warmth inside of Aléc whenever Aries was mentioned. Aléc had even left his backpack behind as an excuse to return.

Aléc knew full well where he lay on sexual terms; he was gay, he had known since his trip to Germany when he found himself the object of another male's desire. While he and the German gargoyle never in fact kissed or did anything beyond flirt, the experience was enough to help Aléc certify his sexuality. He had ever told anyone within his own clan, but he did somewhat suspect Phillip knew.

Aléc looked down at the table, "_Aîné_…" he began."Please, try to understand that… that I have to see Aries again."

"The way you say his name makes it sound like you love him," Rosá folded her arms over her chest, scowling.

Aléc looked up at them, "Maybe you're right _soeur_," he said. "Maybe I _am_ in love with him! That's what they call _'love at first sight'_, right?"

"What?" Rosá slammed her fists onto the table. "Aléc don't be so stupid! You'd so easily throw yourself at this _Étranger grec_? What will the _aînés_ think of you if you admit you love a gargoyle of the same sex, what will Michelle think?"

"To hell with Michelle!" Aléc roared, jumping to his feet.

Rosá screeched like a banshee as her eyes burst into two globes of scarlet, she would not allow anyone to insult the leader she thought so highly of - not even Aléc had the right. Aléc's white fiery glare burnt brightly in his eyes, a growl rising in his chest as he realized Rosá didn't seem to care about his feelings.

Jumping to her feet Rosá charged at Aléc, her talons clenched and curled at the ready. Dark, almost black, magic travelled up his arms as the white hot anger placed a veil over his eyes, and over his senses. Aléc raised a magically enhanced fist, swinging it back as he prepared to slam it into his sister's face.

Phillip suddenly appeared before them, grabbing Aléc's fist in his one hand and snatching Rosá's outstretched talons in the other. The glow dimmed in their eyes, reality kicking back into place as the brutality of their actions were realized. The veil vanished from Aléc's eyes, the magic spark disintegrating from him as the anger was distinguished. Phillip slowly let go of them, making sure they were far apart from one another.

"Now," Phillip said sternly. "What Aléc feels is his own business, if he thinks he loves Aries then that's his business."

Aléc poked his tongue out to his sister, her lips pulled back over her teeth as she snarled at him.

"But," Phillip continued. "Its too soon to say that Aléc _is_ in love or if Aries truly is the gargoyle he believes he is, so for now keep this to yourself Aléc. Things take time, don't do anything either of you will regret."

Rosá snorted and turned away from them, swearing to herself the gargess left the two and the cottage's front door slammed shut as she made her way. When Aléc was sure she was gone he slammed his fist onto the table, the cups on the table rattled, spilling some droplets of tea onto the wood. Aléc gritted his teeth against the anger.

"_Cette salope_!" he swore. "Who does she think she is, talking so badly of someone she hasn't even met?"

"There's no need to call your _soeur _a bitch," Phillip frowned. "She's concerned, that's all. Try to understand it from her point of view Aléc, she just doesn't want anything happening to you and is confused by the revelation that you might love a member of your own sex."

Aléc nodded slowly, knowing that what his father said to be the truth, and turned to look at Phillip, "Your right," he agreed.

Aléc ran a hand down his face, pulling a sour face and grumbling to himself before falling ont one of the chairs. Phillip put Rosá's fallen chair back in place, and ruffled Aléc's hair until he smiled and cheered up.

…

_The Next Evening _

Aries sat crossed legged by the fire, silently meditating, peacefully enjoying the warm crackle and lick of the red and orange embers. Meditation had never been a big part of his training as child, it was something he picked up from Athrodite and something he practised often when imprisoned. It allowed him to be calm, find his centre and temporarily forget about the world outside the cave.

He had decided to enjoy the peace and quiet before Aléc returned, he didn't doubt the young gargoyle would, he had left his bag there after all. The sounds of leathery wings could be heard, disturbing the silence, Aries sighed loudly and opened his eyes. Aléc landed at the mouth of the cave, pressing his wings to his back he entered the cave.

"Good evening, Aries," Aléc greeted warmly.

"Your bag is by the wall," Aries replied, ignoring the friendly tone.

"It's not a bag," Aléc pouted, walking towards his bag. "It's a backpack, women carry bags."

Aléc grabbed the bag and turned to Aries, walking quickly he sat in front of the Greek gargoyle, crossing his legs also. Aries frowned slightly as Aléc reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of blue shorts, the left leg had been torn upwards, looking as if the owner had snagged it on something. Aléc pulled out a needle and thread, and with amazing speed, pushed the thread through the needle, tied a knot and began to sew.

Aléc caught Aries stare, "Angelo is always snagging is clothes on weapons in the armoury," he chuckled.

"How did you get the thread through the needle so quickly?" Aries asked. "Even the gargess' in my clan were not so quick."

"It's easy," Aléc shrugged. "I learnt to sew at a young age and because my talons are so small it's really easy. So whenever anyone rips clothes or any other fabric I'm the one they rely on."

"It's a very handy skill," Aries commented. "I wish I could have learnt something so useful."

"You know English," Aléc pointed out. "Then again so do I… but that's a very handy skill too. You can fight as well, I'm a mage so I'm forbidden to use it in combat against someone who cannot fight back with equally impressive skills."

_So that's why he struggled against those humans, _Aries thought. _I sensed the magic that flowed through him and became confused when he didn't use it, how unusual. Most mages would use that power, regardless of the enemy's strength._

Aries frowned deeply, Aléc was indeed a strange gargoyle, yet he sparked Aries curiosity. Even though Aries found Aléc somewhat annoying, he honestly enjoyed his company, maybe it was because he had been without another's company for so long and craved the body heat and presence of another. For whatever the reason Aries would stick around France awhile longer.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Demons of the Past

**Chapter Four**

**Demons of the Past**

To keep Alec occupied after he had finished repairing Angelo's shorts Aries asked him to repair the silk orange blanket that he awoke in the day before. It was covered in dirt, torn around the edges and covered in soot, Alec wondered why Aries had never tried to repair it or clean it before. As well as it needing repair Aries asked Alec if he could also repair the rips in a black hooded cloak that was much too small for him now.

Alec looked the strange items over, looking at them carefully, wondering why exactly Aries carried them around. Neither of the two fitted him anymore, in fact the hooded cloak just about fitted Alec and the orange blanket only managed to cover part of his chest. Alec could only imagine how little the orange blanket covered Aries' muscular torso.

The blanket felt like a similar texture to the blankets that were kept in cots in the Rookery, Alec wondered if it was once Aries' as a Hatchling. Alec wiped some soot from the edge of the blanket, finding scorch marks that may be a pain to clean. He noticed the blood marks on the cloak and a few on the blanket now that he looked carefully; he glanced up at Aries bandaged arm. Did Aries go back to the flaming wreck of his home to get these possessions?

"The dirt marks and soot can be easily washed out," Alec informed him. "So can the blood with some effort, while these little rips are easy to fix. But in order to clean the blood I'll need my wash board."

"A little old fashioned, aren't we?" Aries smirked slightly.

"It's relaxing," Alec offered. "I'll have to clean them at home."

Alec got to his feet, shoving the two pieces of fabric into his backpack and slung the backpack over his shoulders. Aries raised a hand in protest, stopping Alec from taking another step.

"At the base of this cave is a river that leads directly to a reservoir," he said. "Why not wash them there?"

"That's... a good idea," Alec dumped his bag onto the floor beside's Aries. "I'll be a back in a few minutes, _mon nouvel ami_." _(My new friend)_

Alec quickly ran towards the exit, he jumped off the stone platform and glided high into the air. Aries reached for the backpack and pulled out the orange blanket, starring silently at it while he pouted slightly. He glanced back at his bandaged arm and folded the orange blanket up into a ball, preparing to throw it into the fire.

An image flashed through his mind, a smiling gargess hugging baby twins tightly in her arms as she folded an orange blanket around them. Aries dropped the blanket to the floor, sighing loudly and heavily.

...

When Alec arrived at the cottage he found Rosá and Phillip were gone, he began to wonder if they had left to go Notre Dame to inform the Elder's that Alec and Rosá had not gone to London with Michelle. He turned the handle of the back door, finding it open and several lights had been left on in the house. Phillip would never have left the cottage open or left any of the lights on, if anything he would have placed a protective spell on the cottage to ensure no one broke in.

As Alec opened the cupboard doors beneath the kitchen and pulled out his wash board, he heard the sound of loud shouting coming from the front garden of the house. Why were they even out in the front? Phillip would never let any gargoyle stay out of the front of the house too long, in fear that a passing human would see them. He crept towards the front of the house, crouching by the window sill and peering at Michelle and Rosá shouting at one another.

"- Michelle would kill him if he found out!" Rosá finished.

"I know!" Phillip shot back. "Michelle and the Elder's are not to know of Alec's sexuality, you're not even going to tell your boyfriend Angelo."

Rosá blinked owlishly, "But why keep it a secret?" she asked. "If Alec really is gay then it's eventually going to come out, I say sooner rather than later."

"I'm going to make sure Michelle doesn't overreact when I tell her," Phillip vowed. "We'll slowly ease into it, taking care that Alec keeps quiet until we're certain Michelle won't make any stupid decisions. If we do anything now then Alec could be seriously hurt, would you want to hurt your own brother?"

Rosá didn't reply for a few minutes, she bit down on her bottom lip and looked down shamefully at the floor. Alec gasped, realizing she would hurt Alec if it meant that it would somehow help him. Her shoulders sagged as she sighed in defeat; Alec clutched the washing board close to his chest and quickly headed for the back door. He closed the door, just as the front door opened and Phillip and Rosá came inside for some relaxing tea.

...

Aries was waiting for Alec on the stone plat form, holding Alec's backpack - he had retrieved the blanket from the ground and placed it back in the pack - and stood with his arms folded over his chest. Alec landed before him, still tightly holding the washboard to his chest as his face darkened suddenly. Aries saw the look of distress etched across Alec's beautiful and smooth features.

"Problems in Orleans?" Aries inquired softly.

Alec looked quickly up at Aries, tears whelming in the corners of his eyes and running down his face in thick streams. Alec began to sob loudly, his shoulders shaking wildly and letting out painful gasps as he tried to breathe, the tip of his wings quivering. Alec still couldn't believe that his sister would gladly hurt her brother, or the fact that she hadn't promised to keep quiet. Aries flinched from him the sight of him, eyes wide as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Uh…" he hesitantly and mechanically tapped Aléc's back."It's going to, uh… be okay." He muttered under his breath, "_Μπορείτε υπερευαίσθητος Κλωσσόπουλο_." _(You oversensitive Hatchling)_

"I _nuh_-know," Alec cried. "_Buh_-but it_ juh_-just seems like everything is _goh_-going wrong _fuh_-for me lately."

Alec saw Rosá would have gladly told Michelle that he was homosexual, despite the fact that Michelle would have punished him as she was so jaded and prejudice. On top of his sister's betrayal Michelle wanted him to mate with Rosá, in order to prevent that he was attacked by drunken humans and the only good thing that had come out of it was meeting Aries.

Alec was considered one of the lucky members of the clan, since he spent so much time in doors and not with other members of the clan Alec was hidden from the world's hideous face. Alec felt like Rosá and Michelle had betrayed him, and betrayal wasn't something Alec took lightly.

"Hey now, calm down," Aries said gruffly. "I'm sure what ever upset you is not that bad, not compared to…"

Alec looked at Aries as he fell silent and something disturbing seemed to enter his thoughts, Alec wiped tears from his eyes and smiled at him. Aries returned a small smile back and gently rubbed his back as the tears began to dry up. Despite the fact that Aries had a creeping suspicion Alec was in fact a woman in guise, he still found he had strong feelings for him and he hated to see him upset.

"_Merci!_" Alec smiled boldly. "I needed to hear a comforting tone."

The smile on Aries' face grew and he saw the sun beginning to rise over the edge of the mountain top, he moved away from Alec and placed the bag on the floor. Aries hunched over, his talons curling inwards as he brought them forward and his face twisted into a frightening sneer. Alec stared at him, he had never got into a traditional gargoyle pose before, in fact he had never stood atop Notre Dame and did any kind of gargoyle pose.

Better late than never.

Alec placed the washboard onto the floor besides his backpack and tried his best to get into a pose, he curled his talons forwards, placing one leg behind the other and tried his best to sneer. Aries laughed at his attempt, Alec looked at him and they shared a smile. The sun came up and they became frozen in the stone spell, the smile becoming etched into the stone, and for those who knew where to look could clearly see the smile that hid a growing sensation.

The growing need to love another.

…

As the sun set and became a bright glowing flare of orange and crimson, stone cracks began to spread along two stone statues that stood atop a mountain. Aries and Alec burst out of their stone flesh with a deafening growl and roar, stretching their limbs and allowing the muscles to relax. Aries picked up the washboard and bag, gliding downwards off the natural platform. Alec followed him and they landed by a small cluster of trees besides a river bank, Alec took the wash board and bag off him, setting off towards the small river and beginning to clean the items.

Alec set himself down, placing the washboard in the water and pulling out the cloak. He began to scrub away, cheerfully humming to himself. Aries watched him for a few moments before setting himself down beneath the shade of a tree; he leaned against the tree's bark and crossed his legs as he watched Alec with quiet content.

Alec was indeed a strange gargoyle; Aries knew that was a fact now. Alec, being a mage, didn't participate in other physically training sessions with the members of his Rookery. When he wasn't being trained magic by his master he had plenty of time on his hands and most probably spent it with the female members of the clan, learning how to sew easily and discovering how relaxing cleaning clothes was by hand. It would explain how delicately he held things and why he kept his hair long.

Aries placed his head against the bark, starring upwards at the leaves and closing his eyes. Alec slightly resembled Virgo in the way he behaved, they both liked things to be clean and neat and they both liked to do things themselves. Aries never really reminisced his past, there were too many open wounds to prod at, but now that he was with Alec he found himself going back into his past and remembering the last few hours he spent with what remained of his fire.

Not all of his clan died in the fire, many - if not the majority of his clan - survived. Those who escaped did so by using the mass tunnels that ran underground that led to safety, or none of them had been in the main temple that evening. Aries glanced at Alec, finding the world blur around him as he remembered that night…

…

_Kos, Greece, 1979_

_He felt a scorching heat coming off the thick metal and now he noticed how red it was on the hinges. Aries frowned, clenching his talons into fists, deciding it was best to face whatever lay beyond the door. He swung the door open, revealing all of hell. The orange and crimson flames snaked along the walls and floors, covering every inch of his home. The statue of Ares lay in two on the floor, flames encasing it like a fiery cocoon._

_Burnt corpses lay on the floor, gargoyle victims of the harsh flames. Aries gasped loudly, recognizing one charred remains as his mother. She was a fresh victim; the flames had only just got to her. Aries looked around him quickly, searching for a way out. He knew he could always go back down the stairs and wait for the flames to die out, but what had become of his sister's? _

_Were they alright? Or had they suffered as his mother had? As he tried to figure out a way out of the temple a figure appeared at the back of the temple at the entrance. Aries squinted, was that his father? It was. Leo stood at the entrance of the temple, looking solemnly at the charred corpses and ignored the scent of burning flesh. _

_Aries looked at him silently, not sure what to say to him or how to react. Leo spotted Aries standing amongst the flames, he roared loudly and charged through the flames. Aries was to slow to react, Leo ran through the flames without regard for his own safety, a nest of flames had began to eat away at the left side of his face and yet he did not falter._

_He tackled Aries to the ground, wrapping his talons around his son's throat._

_"This is all your fault!" Leo swore. "The god's are punishing us because of your unholy desires!"_

_Aries gasped loudly, eyes wide as he was starved of oxygen. Leo honestly believed the gods were doing this, that Zeus was punishing Aries because of his sexuality? That was ridiculous. His clan had stopped believing in the Greek gods years ago after they had stopped rewarding for them for years of blind faith (though a few still carried the belief in them), but Aries saw a look of madness in his father's eyes. _

_Leo had gone off the deep end and now he was going to do whatever it would take to right whatever wrongs had been caused, even if it meant killing his only son. Aries delivered a punch to his father's face, Leo clutched his nose and Aries crawled away from him. He jumped to his feet, his eyes bursting into the bright glow of white hot anger. _

_Leo removed his hands from his nose, his lips pulling over his sharp teeth as he growled demonically. He pulled a knife from off a sash on his forearm, the white anger clear in his eyes. Aries looked to the knife, knowing it to be the one that took his eye years ago. Aries snarled loudly, feeling anger swim around his skull like a swarm of angered sharks. _

_Aries had always done what Leo told him to do in the past; he obeyed his father and never once questioned him, but only because Aries was afraid of Leo. All hatchlings were taught to fear and obey the leader and none knew how cruel Leo could be like Aries did. But Aries was different now, he was a changed gargoyle and after being confined and tortured in order to break and yield to the will of his father Aries discovered how strong he really was. _

_Others would have broken, just to please the clan leader and to not endure the torture, but Aries was strong because he stared the pain directly in the face and came out reasonably sane. There was nothing Leo could do to hurt Aries anymore. After all there was no one in Aries life worth fighting for, his mother was dead, his sister's were gone and the gargoyle who wore the title of 'father' was a poor excuse of a father figure._

_He could fight blindly and without fear, safe in the knowledge that there would be no one to miss him if he was gone and that there was no one to be used against him.  
_

_"There's nothing you can do to hurt me anymore, Leo," Aries said as calmly as he could. "This all ends tonight!"_

_"Yes, it does," Leo agreed. "It ends with your death!"_

_Leo charged at Aries and knocked him to the ground, driving the knife into his son's shoulder. Aries roared in pain and raked his talons down the side of his father's non-burning side, Leo clutched his face as blood trickled between his talons and the flames burnt his hands. Aries kicked Leo off him and ran towards the door, he was not going to die in the fire with Leo and he wanted to live.  
_

_Aries may have lost all to the fire, but like the phoenix he would rise from the pits of hell to become a new gargoyle. He stopped by the door, noticing there were no sounds of followed steps, and he turned to face his father. Leo had wiped away the flames and now crouched over the burnt corpse of Virgo, tears running down his face as her death struck him like a sledge hammer to the heart. _

_Aries didn't want to kill Leo for what he did to him, what had happened to him had made him stronger. But he** did** want Leo to suffer for what he did and now Aries had gotten what he wanted. His mate was dead, his daughters missing and he no longer had a son who he could be proud of. Aries couldn't think of any other way to hurt Leo._

_Aries looked away from him and walked down the steps, leaving Leo to the flames. Aries spent twelve minutes weaving his way through the tunnels, getting lost on several occasions as he no longer remembered the tunnels as well as he once did, until he eventually found the exit. A heavy door that had been left ajar, he squeezed through the gap and found himself in an old warehouse where over half of his clan members stood._

_They all turned to look at him with shock in his eyes, all of them clearly remembered the lanky gargoyle and all believed him to be dead, yet there he stood. Aries was more than pleased to see Aphrodite live and well. Beside the gorgeous combat teacher stood Libra and Gemini, both taller and so beautiful like their mother. It was a shame they shared the same build as Leo, looking at them just reminded him of Leo. Silence had descended when Aries had walked into the warehouse; Aphrodite stared at Aries for a long time before slowly approaching him._

_"Aries?" he said. "Is… is that you?"_

_"Yes, Aphrodite," Aries nodded. "Its me, I'm surprised you recognize me with all these scars."_

_The surviving Greek gargoyles stared at Aries with wide eyes as realization struck, it **was** Aries, just much older. Aries wasn't surprised that they didn't recognize him at first, Aries was the gargoyle equivalent to an eighteen-year-old now and covered in scars, he had changed quite a bit. Libra and Gemini approached him, starring at him with wide eyes._

_"It **is** Aries," Gemini smiled. "Where have you been all this time, older brother?"_

_"In the dungeon," Aries answered bluntly. "I happen to be born a little differently to the others in our clan and Leo didn't like it, he tried the hard way to get me to change."_

_Aries pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it aside, an elderly gargoyle approached Aries, he recognized him but couldn't remember his name._

_"What has happened to our leader?" he asked. "And where is Virgo?"_

_"Mother died," Aries sighed heavily. "I think Leo is soon to join her, he stayed in the temple. What… how did the fire start?"_

_"A few humans branding a dark mask with three red claw marks across the face came here searching for a gargoyle they called the 'demon'," Aphrodite explained. "The gargoyle by that name was known as Demona to us, she temporarily stayed here for a few days, searching for some magical book, before quickly leaving. When we refused to tell them where she went they set the temple on fire when we were not expecting an attack."_

_"Mother had gone to the temple of Ares because she prayed for you every night, brother," Libra added. "Father had told us you abandoned the clan, mother didn't believe him and prayed for your safe return."_

_"I should have escaped sooner," Aries sighed again. "I've had numerous chances to escape but I just never had the courage to do so, it seemed I became brave a little too late."_

_Aphrodite tapped his back, "Don't fear, Aries," he said. "What's done is done, there's no point regretting what you could have done. What you need to focus on is what you're going to do now."_

_"And what are you all going to do?" Aries inquired._

_"We're going to seek out our cousins in the Athens Clan," Aphrodite answered. "They should be more than gracious to allow us to stay with them. You should join us, Aries, carry on from where your training left off."_

_Aries said nothing for a few minutes, he looked around at his clan at all of the eager faces that were more than happy to allow Aries to take over. He saw that they thought his scars were a sign he could take pain and pressure, that he would learn to be a great leader as his father and his grandfather had been. The pain in his shoulder still throbbed, it helped him make up his mind.  
_

_"No," Aries looked to Aphrodite. "This clan isn't my own, I became lost to you all when I went into imprisonment at the hands of Leo and I know that if any of you ever discovered the reason why then you would all also treat me as Leo did."_

_"So…" Gemini gripped his one talon. "What are you going to do brother? You can't leave, we'll miss you."_

_Aries placed one talon on each of his sisters shoulders, smiling at them. "I've been absent from your lives for nine years," he began. "You've grown up without me and you don't need me, I'm going to leave Greece and travel until I find a clan and a mate who will accept me. I can't find any of that here."_

_"Are you sure, Aries?" Aphrodite questioned. "We won't judge you as your father did."_

_"You can't promise me that, Aphrodite," Aries answered. "I'm better off on my own for the time being, just promise me you'll take care of my sisters."_

_"I promise," Aphrodite said._

_Aries smiled at him and whilst capping his wings around him, he shook forearms with Aphrodite before giving his two sisters a kiss goodbye. He headed towards the door, Libra stopped him and grabbed his talon._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"We managed to retrieve some things from the wreckage," Gemini answered. "We want you to have them."_

_Aries watched as Gemini took a backpack off one of the older gargoyles and passed it him, he opened it to find an orange silk blanket and a dark hooded cloak inside. Aries hugged them both, feeling remorse as he regretted not being able to be more involved in they're lives, then released them before he could feel any more remorse and left. _

_He stopped by the warehouse door, his talons curled around the handle before he turned to face the surviving members of his clan. He knew that this was probably the last time he would ever see his clan mates ever again, the last time he would see his sister's, his elders and the very gargoyle that caused all of this trouble. _

_He wasn't mad at Aphrodite, in fact he was thankful he fell for the handsome gargoyle, it was better his emotions became known then instead of later when it was too late. Aries smiled at them and opened the door, stepping out into the dark night and facing one of the first of his lonely nights._

...

_The Alps, Verbania 1994_

_"Fini!"_

Aries blinked owlishly and looked up at Alec who stood above him, holding his wet possessions and he noted how clean they were. Alec saw Aries looked a little startled and he realized he had disturbed his trail of thought; he quickly folded the items and placed them in front of Aries before he went to retrieve his washboard. Alec knew where the blood stains had come from on the clothing, but he still wanted to know, he wanted to ask what had exactly happened to make Aries so tortured and lonely.

Though he knew that if he did ask Aries might avoid the question or possibly even ignore him, but Alec wanted to know more about Aries. He wanted to so desperately be part of Aries' life. Alec couldn't say if he loved the brooding Greek gargoyle, every time he thought of Aries or looked at him he felt something in the bones of his chest. A tightening sensation on his heart, an excitement that couldn't be contained. Maybe Alec was in love with Aries, but there was no way a gargoyle like Aries could feel the same way about him.

Aries was the type of gargoyle you imagined as clan leader, a gargoyle you respected and never doubted, one that had dozens of females vying for his attention and love. Alec was just a young French mage who couldn't offer Aries much, nothing but love. Even if there was a chance for them Alec's clan wouldn't accept Aries, if Rosá couldn't accept Alec's sexuality then how could the clan possibly accept a stranger like Aries?

It made Alec think of his future, did he allow Michelle to force him and Rosá together or did he stand up for his sexuality? How would the clan react if they knew of his desires, would they treat him differently or wouldn't it matter? What concerned him the most was whether or not he would find love, would he die alone or would Aries surprise him? He hoped, no prayed, that Aries would surprise him.

Alec didn't see anyone else in the same light he saw Aries in, there was a type of halo of light around Aries' head and every time he looked at Aries he wanted nothing more than to hold Aries and to love him, to build a future with him. But how was that possible if Aries held no feelings for Alec? The future did appear bleak at that very moment for Alec, if only he had the ability to read thoughts, he would see that Aries' emotions were also a source of conflict for the brooding pale gargoyle whose inner demons were beginning to stir.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. A True Gargoyle

**Aries & Aléc **

**Chapter Five **

**A True Gargoyle**

Aléc had returned to the cottage at Aries' request. After Aléc had sewn the tears and rips in the blanket and cloak, Aléc prattling on about all of his friends in the clan and about how he knew Phillip was father, Aries spent a long time thinking something through and ordered Aléc to stay with Philip for the day. Aries said it was only because Phillip was probably missing him, Aléc suspected it was something else.

Aléc didn't prey on the subject; he took his bag and washboard and promised to visit the next night. He wondered why Aries didn't want him to stay that night, he had a panicking thought that Aries was going to leave without telling him, and he feared that idea. If he did leave then what was Aléc going to do without him? Aléc felt like he needed Aries, after only a couple of days with him Aléc felt like he needed Aries to live and to breathe. And he knew now that there was something he needed to do, if Aries was to leave one day then he needed to leave knowing that Aléc was in love with him. Aléc didn't want Aries to leave, but he wasn't going to force him to stay.

Aléc just needed to tell Aries the truth; he needed to know that Aléc was in love with him so much that it hurt just to be away from him. Maybe a confession of his love would be enough to make Aries stop and consider things, Aléc knew it was a long shot but he just needed to let Aries knew how he felt. Aries would be Aléc's first (and possibly only) love, Aries needed to know that.

At the cottage Aléc was enjoying a warm and relaxing bath. Phillip had made a bath many years ago, a large and deep bath that was lifted off the ground by golden legs and a bath that was the right size for gargoyles the size of Aléc and himself. The water was too hot for a human, but perfect for a gargoyle and Aléc lay completely submersed in the water. He lay at the bottom of the bath tub, starring at the light from beneath the boiling water.

The light on the ceiling was strange to look at from beneath the water, like starring at a watery painting that dripped off the canvas. He stared at the light, his hair a black tangle as he thought of the best way to approach Aries. He couldn't just blurt it out, he wanted to say it casually and have Aries full attention. Aléc decided he would tell Aries tomorrow, near the bank of water that led to the reservoir and pour his heart out to him.

Hopefully if Aries didn't feel the same he would let Aléc down gently, not laugh at his face or anything like that. Aléc resurfaced, spitting water out of his mouth and leaning against the tub's edge. Now that Aléc had sorted out that problem he needed to confront another one.

"_Professeur_!" Aléc called.

"_Oui_, Aléc?" Phillip called from somewhere downstairs.

"Can you come here?" Aléc asked. "We need to speak, its _trés_ important."

Phillip was quickly up the stairs and entered the bathroom, closing the door as he entered. He picked up Aléc's clothes that rested on the toilet and sat, placing the clothes on his lap. Aléc didn't mind having Phillip in the bathroom with him; Phillip was the one who changed him as a child, after all. Phillip saw the serious look on his son's face, he knew this had something to do with Aries.

"What is it?" Phillip asked.

"Do..." Aléc took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm repulsive, because I like Aries?"

"Of course not," Phillip answered quickly. "I think that... Aléc, you're special. You didn't choose to be gay, you're born with those desires and thoughts and no one has any right to think of you as _'repulsive'_."

"Rosá seems to think differently," Aléc pointed out. "I heard you and her talking the other night, she would hurt me, rat me out to that damn Michelle."

"Rosá is too much like Michelle," Phillip commented. "Both have a jaded view on life, both see only what they want to see and if they don't like something they'll try to change it. I would pay no attention to her, if you... love Aries then it's your choice."

Aléc nodded and smiled. He needed to know how Phillip felt about his sexuality, he was just glad that Phillip was on his side and not one Rosá's and Michelle's. Aléc noticed that something was nagging Phillip, something he wanted to ask Aléc but wasn't sure if he should. Eventually Phillip mustered up the courage to ask.

"Are you serious about Aries?" he asked. "I mean, are you absolutely sure that what your feeling for Aries is love?"

"I'm positive," Aléc answered. "Until know I've never felt like... like I'm worth something to someone, that maybe I could make someone happy like Rosá makes Angelo happy. Rosá just has to smile and Angelo smiles, when I smile at Aries he smiles back. I feel like... like..."

"Like nothing else matters?" Phillip guessed. "That its not gravity or anything else keeping you in place, what keeps you in place now is this person and you'd attempt to glide above the heavens and grab a star just to make them notice you?"

"Y-yeah," Aléc agreed. "That's how it feels, nothing else is important now. I think that if I had just Aries, nothing else -not my magic or my clan- then maybe I could be happy."

"I feel the same way about Elicia," Phillip said softly. "I know she's gone, no amount of magic can bring her back, but I still feel like I would do anything for her."

Phillip stood and put Aléc's clothes down, "I want to meet Aries," he said. "I assume you haven't told him how you feel?"

"Not yet," Aléc confirmed. "I'm planning on doing it when I see him next, which is tomorrow. How about you meet him the day after next?"

"I'll meet him the day after next if Aries feels the same way about you," Phillip said. "I don't want to meet a gargoyle who doesn't love you; I want to meet a gargoyle who does love you and will treat you like you re the most important thing in the entire world."

Phillip headed towards the door, deciding to leave Aléc to enjoy his bath. Aléc smiled and leaned his arm on the bath's edge, he leaned his head on that arm and decided to get one more thing off his chest.

"_Professeur_?" he said quietly.

Phillip stopped by the door and turned to Aléc, "_Oui_?"

"You and I both know that I'm your son," Aléc answered. "I know that Elicia was my mother, I look just like her. So, since we both know, can I call you papa when it's just the two of us?"

Phillip smiled, "Of course," he said. "_Fiston_." _Son_

Aléc's smile broadened and he felt a sense of relief, why was it when Aries came into his life Aléc felt confident enough to ask all of these questions? Aléc had always wanted to ask if he could call Phillip _'papa'_ in recognition of the fact they were of the same blood, but it was only now when things were changing so much that Aléc felt like he could ask.

Aléc decided to finish off his bath, grabbing the mint scented shampoo and hoping that when he confessed his love for Aries things would turn out for the better.

...

_The Next Day_

Aries sat beneath the tree near the stream, a piece of grass sticking out of the side of his beak as he waited patiently for Aléc to return. He needed Aléc gone the previous night in order to get his thoughts straight, Aries went through every thought of his mind and dissected it, trying to figure out why he suddenly had those old urges back. The feelings he once held for Aphrodite and Guyle were back, he didn't want them back.

Aries didn't want those feelings back, he had promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to suffer ever again because of his feelings. If he could die alone then he would because it meant sparing him of the pain, the torture he had to endure because of what he felt for Aphrodite and then with Guyle... Aries would rather not think about what happened there.

But now Aléc had gotten mixed up in his life, though Aries did blame himself for that. After Aries left his clan he only had an encounter with one other gargoyle, that was Guyle, and when things turned sour with him Aries avoided all other gargoyles because they could only bring pain. Now Aries was in France and for some reason when he saw Aléc fighting those four humans he stayed to watch, he wasn't sure why but he just did.

Then when the fight turned in favour of the humans Aries got mad, he didn't like the way Aléc's beautiful face was treated and he thought it unfair for someone as weak in combat as Aléc to fight four muscular humans. Aries wondered why he saved Aléc, there was no logical thought for his actions, he saw something he didn't like and intervened. It was something he was taught as a hatchling, something he had forgotten until he saw Aléc in trouble.

Aries heard the sound of leathery wings and watched as Aléc touched ground, even when he landed he was so graceful and feminine. Aries smirked slightly. Aléc walked with a skip in his step towards Aries, clearly pleased about something, he saw Aries face and lost the skip.

"What's with the sour face?" Aléc asked.

"I'm just thinking about something, that's all," Aries answered. "It's nothing important."

Aléc knelt in front of him, "It can't be nothing if you're pulling such a sour face," he pointed out. "You can tell me Aries, I'm a good listener."

Aries debated whether or not to tell him quickly, "Just promise you won't get mad," he said.

"Okay, I won't," Aléc promised.

"I was just wondering why I saved you that night," Aries said. "I've learnt to avoid other gargoyles and clans, you're the first gargoyle I've seen for a long time and I just don't know why I saved you."

"If you don't like gargoyles then you must have a reason for saving me," Aléc argued.

"A strange impulse I guess," Aries shrugged lightly. "I hate gargoyles..."

Aléc physically recoiled from what he said, how could Aries hate his own species? Aléc remembered the bitter tone Aries used when he spoke of his clan, like he was almost happy that they had almost been completely wiped out. Aléc looked at the scar on Aries' eye, wondering if Aries' clan had done something to hurt him or drive him away. He kind of knew how it felt, Rosá and Michelle was driving him away.

"What about humans?" Aléc said.

"What about them?" Aries frowned.

"Don't you help them?" Aléc asked.

Aries spat out the piece of grass and laughed, "Ha! Why should I help humans?" he asked. "All humans do is sneer at us, they hate us because we're different. We try to help them and all they do is push us away, why should we waste our time helping them when they do nothing for us?"

"We're gargoyles," Aléc argued. "We help humans, that's what we do."

"Humans killed my mother," Aries snarled. "They destroyed my home, my sister's and what was left of my clan had to seek out our sister clan in Athens. Humans are nothing more than violent savages."

Aléc jumped to his feet, clearly annoyed and with a scowl on his face. "What kind of gargoyle are you?" he asked.

Aries jumped to his feet also, towering above Aléc as his face twisted into a sneer. "Who are you to question what I do?" he snarled.

"Just answer the damn question!" Aléc snapped.

Aries flinched at his tone and lost the sneer, Aléc took a deep breath and lost the scowl. Aléc waited for Aries to answer, Aries squinted and his eyes trailed away from him. He didn't answer.

"What kind of gargoyle hates humanity and doesn't interact with his own species?" Aléc sighed heavily. "A lonely gargoyle."

Aries looked back at Aléc, watching as Aléc's talons trembled violently. Aléc looked at his trembling talons and mashed them together, sighing again as he looked at Aries' tortured and broken eyes. Aléc was hoping to tell Aries he loved him today, how could he do that now when he knew Aries needed to be repaired? Aries was broken, he was lonely and alone and Aléc needed to fix him.

"You've got to let people in," Aléc said quietly. "If you don't you'll always be alone, if your always alone then you'll never be happy."

Aries didn't say anything. Aléc slowly turned away and walked back up the path that led to the cavern, feeling tears in his eyes and something bitter in his mouth. How could Aléc help Aries if he didn't cooperate, Aries needed to stop hiding inside his own world and face his problems. But Aléc saw Aries wouldn't, not without a good push in the right direction.

Aries watched Aléc leave and for the first time in eighteen years lowered his head in shame. Aries knew now that Aléc was just trying to look out for Aries, but he didn't feel like he deserved the time nor the effort. Aléc should try helping someone else, Aries was a lost cause and Aléc needed to realize that. Or did Aries need to realize that he actually deserved an ounce of happiness?

...

It was raining heavily in Orléans and Aléc hadn't bothered to seek out shelter, he stood on the roof of a closed down restaurant and walked across the roof in a tight circle. He was soaked through, his clothes wet and heavy on him as he felt bad about what he said to Aries. It was hard to tell if Aléc had upset him, Aries didn't say anything and his face was as hard as stone.

Maybe Aries was upset, maybe he wasn't. All Aléc knew was that he wasn't going to apologize, he would allow Aries the time to think of what Aléc said and hopefully what he said had gotten through to Aries. Aléc would wait awhile, then when he thought Aries had thought long and hard about what Aléc said he would return. Aléc looked up at the dark clouds as the rain came down heavily, feeling his hair stick to his face and he decided that maybe he needed to get an umbrella.

...

Aries grumbled and swore to himself as he glided through Orléans, he wiped the rain from his eyes and he tried to look through the thick shower of rain. He whipped his hair back and decided to land somewhere, try to assess the situation. Aries had never even been to Orléans before, Aléc had and he knew where to go. Aries wasn't sure why he thought Aléc would be in Orléans, he just assumed he would be.

After all, Aléc had mentioned that his father lived in the area of Orléans. He thought he saw something through the heavy rain, a red object that looked like a blur thanks to the rain. Aries glided towards the object and landed on a roof of an old restaurant, covering his eyes with his one hand as he tried to see through the rain. Aléc approached him, carrying a bright yellow umbrella and passed the umbrella to Aries so they could both be shielded from the rain.

"Where did you get the umbrella from?" Aries asked.

"I found it," Aléc replied. "Someone had thrown it away for a new one, though there's nothing wrong with this one."

Aléc looked at Aries' face, noticing his white hair stuck to his face like thin pale snakes. He saw Aries was thoroughly soaked, just like he was. Aléc touched the wet strap that held Aries shoulder guard into place, his talon ran down the strap before his hand rested on Aries chest and he smacked the muscular torso.

"Bloody idiot," he snapped. "You was supposed to stay up in the mountains and think about what I said!"

"I did think about what you said," Aries answered. "I knew I had upset you so I came down here and while I looked for you I thought about what you said."

"...You're a jerk," Aléc said tapping his chest twice.

"I know," Aries agreed. "That's the conclusion I came to. I haven't been living a good life for awhile and I'm sorry if I upset you."

Aléc blushed slightly at the look in Aries eyes and looked down at his chest, he was unsure of what to say. Aries had just agreed that he was a jerk, he even came to Orléans to apologize. Maybe he wasn't such a bad gargoyle, after all he _was_ just lonely. Aries had no clan and by the look of it few sociable skills, Aries didn't know how to approach Aléc and was unsure of how to be kind to people.

"Aléc," Aries began.

He looked back up at Aries pale and handsome face.

"You and I know both know I'm not a nice person," Aries continued.

Aléc opened his beak to protest, Aries pressed a talon to his lips to silence him. The French gargoyle's cheeks flushed an even deeper scarlet, his face was hot but with his skin complexion it was hard to tell.

"Let me finish," he ordered calmly. "I'm not a nice person, but I think with your help I can become one. Your the only gargoyle I've been this close too in a long time, will you help me be what a gargoyle should be?"

Aléc smiled but hid his sense of disappointment, today was the day he wanted to tell Aries everything. How could he now that Aries wanted to be _'friends'_, Aléc wanted to be more than friends and sooner or later Aléc was going to have to tell Aries and chances were he was going to ruin things. He didn't care if would, Aries needed to know the truth.

"Of course I'll help," Aléc said. "I've never been a personal therapist for an ass hole before."

"I guess I deserved that," Aries grinned. "So when do we begin?"

...

Even though it was raining crime didn't have the common sense to get out of the rain, sunshine or rain it didn't really matter to muggers or thieves or rapists. All they needed to know was where they would find a potential victim, they knew where to look, those with experience in stealing knew what kind of humans were the most vulnerable and they knew when to strike.

Aries knew this now, Aléc explained in detail of how to identify a criminal even before they acted a crime. As well as teaching Aries these skills, Aléc taught Aries a few things that would make him sociable. Simple things like saying _'hello' _when he meets someone, something he hadn't really done in a long time. Aries had told Aléc he wanted to help humans but he also wanted a clan, if he was going to be happy Aries was convinced he needed a clan.

Aléc knew it would never happen but he liked the idea of Aries being a member of the Notre Dame Clan. What clan could Aries join? Aléc didn't want him to leave, so what could he do to get Aries to stay? Proclaim his love? That was an option, but he had no idea how Aries would react. Aléc also had to consider what would happen if Aries did love him in return. They couldn't join the Notre Dame Clan if Michelle was so jaded.

Aléc also had to introduce Phillip to Aries, maybe he could do it the next day as he had originally planned. As they glided through Orléans they came across a young woman walking through the rain on her own, she carried no umbrella and was shivering due to the cold. Aléc silently glided down and landed on a roof, Aries joined him and watched as he threw the closed-up umbrella.

It landed in front of the woman and she jumped, the woman looked around her then up at the roof. The two gargoyles ducked out of sight. When the woman saw no one she picked up the umbrella and opened it, she smiled and had one more glance at the rooftop before safely heading home. Aléc watched her leave and leaned on the roof's edge.

"See?" he said. "Little things like that is how you help humans."

"That was just you being kind," Aries commented. "That wasn't a gargoyle carrying out their duties."

"Maybe so," Aléc said. "But seeing her smile just made my day."

Aries smiled and looked back down at the street, watching the yellow umbrella fade away as the woman left. Aléc stared at Aries, noting how close they were, they were just inches away from touching. Aléc glanced at the tips of his wings, noting they were touching the tips of Aries wings. Aléc leaned a little closer so his head was almost leaning on Aries forearm, the Greek paid no attention to him.

Aléc took a deep breath and leaned his head on Aries cold and muscular arm, feeling his heart hammer in his chest and a warm blossom of happiness spread throughout his body at being so close to him. Aléc closed his eyes and gently snuggled against Aries, taking a deep breath as he inhaled his scent. Aléc felt something inside of him, something he hadn't felt before; _desire_.

He hadn't realized it before but he wanted Aries badly, whether if it was just to hold him or for something sexual. Aries suddenly jumped up, Aléc almost fell over but managed to catch himself before he fell.

"What is it?" Aléc asked.

Aries pointed down at the street, the rain had began to let up and a middle-aged man was walking down the street carrying an umbrella and a suitcase. Not far from the man was five young men, one of them had a crow bar hidden behind his back and it didn't take long to figure out what the group was planning. The five men followed the man further down the street, to a deserted square where one of them grabbed the old man and threw him to the ground.

Aries growled loudly and his eyes burst into a white hot glow, before now Aries had learnt to ignore humans and he didn't see they're suffering. But now he could see, Aléc had helped him see how humans treated one another and he felt his old gargoyle urges rising up inside of him. Aries dived off the roof and glided towards the group. The human with the crow bar lifted it up into the air, Aries tucked his wings in and rammed the man in the back.

He fell to the floor and landed on the sharp point of his crow bar, he screamed in pain and the four remaining men turned towards Aries. Aléc glided down and grabbed one human, gliding high into the air before dropping him onto another human. One charged at Aries, he grabbed the human's fist and lifted him high into the air, squeezing the fist until he heard the bones in the human's hand break.

Aries threw the human to the ground and turned to glare at the last remaining man, Aries growled and snarled, the fiery white glow in his eyes intensifying. The human ran away. Aléc landed and watched as all the young men ran away, screaming as they nursed they're wounds and headed for the hospital. Aléc walked towards the old man and helped him up, Aries turned to Aléc and the glow automatically dimmed in his eyes.

"_Êtes-vous d'accord_?" Aléc asked the human. "_Êtes-vous blessé_?" _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

"_J-je vais bien_," the man said shakily. "_Je vous remercie pour votre aide, anges_." _Thank you for your help, angels_

"_Monsieur le Président_," Aléc began. "N_ous ne sommes pas des anges, nous sommes_-" Sir, we are not angels, we are-

"_Merci_!" the man interrupted before leaving quickly.

Aléc arched an eyebrow ridge, then smiled and laughed. Aries watched him laugh and felt something inside of his chest, a tightening sensation around his heart that was surprisingly nice. Usually such a feeling would indicate a problem, but Aries liked the feeling and he realized what it was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what Aries was feeling was love, he had known for awhile how he felt but now it was official.

Aries was falling in love with Aléc.

...

Atop a rooftop opposite the square stood a lone gargoyle, he starred down at the two gargoyles in the square and felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he recognized Aries. _The traitor, the one who abandoned the clan, the one who thought only of himself and left the clan without a leader._ He hated Aries with all his being, Aries had to pay. But he was patient, he had waited this long to get help in his revenge, he had spent years tracking down Aries and now that everything was in place he had to act carefully.

He knew not to act quick, not to rush things, when you rushed you made mistakes and he couldn't afford mistakes. He saw the way Aries stared at the young red skinned gargoyles. _It was sick, it was wrong, everything about what Aries wanted was just a perversion of nature._ He couldn't allow Aries to continue living, Aries had to die and he was personally going to rip the life from his body.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Love and War

**Aries & Aléc **

**Chapter Six **

**All's Fair in Love and War**

Aléc knew he couldn't put it off forever, he had to tell Aries how he felt and he had to convince Aries to meet Phillip. Aléc had two ways of approaching the situation; his first plan was to tell Aries how he felt before have him meet Phillip, his second plan was for Aries to meet Phillip before he announced his love for him. Aléc still didn't know how exactly he would approach Aries when he told him how he felt, so he decided to go for his second plan.

If Aries met Phillip first then Aléc would be given enough time to think of the best way to approach Aries, first though Aléc had to give Phillip a little heads-up. Aléc had found a phone booth and decided to phone Phillip to tell him of the plan, Aries was kind enough to allow Aléc the privacy and so had gone off on his own somewhere. He dialled the number as he held the small human-sized phone, puckering the end of his beak as he often did when impatient.

After two rings Phillip answered, "_Oui_?" he greeted.

"Papa!" Aléc smiled.

"Oh, Aléc," Phillip said. "Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Don't be stupid," Aléc frowned. "I just wanted to call ahead, I'm brining Aries over to your place."

"You told him already?" Phillip asked.

"Not yet, papa," he answered. "I kind of changed my plans, I want him to meet you first. You see, I don't know how to tell him, I need time to think of the best way to approach him."

"Hmm," Phillip was thinking.

Aléc knew that this was a bit rude of him, asking Phillip to allow a stranger in his home was rude by his clan's standards. Ever since Phillip left the clan to live on his own Michelle had made the clan agree to only go to Phillip's home if he gave them permission, those who were not invited were not welcomed and strangers were also not welcomed.

For Aléc to ask his father to allow a gargoyle he had never met to enter his home was rude. Still, Phillip knew how much Aries meant to his son and decided to make an exception.

"Okay," Phillip said finally. "Aries can come for for dinner, but we have a problem."

"... What is it?" Aléc asked cautiously.

"Rosá is staying with me for the moment," Phillip answered. "She had an argument with Angelo, I don't know about what it was about but she was so upset that she left the clan. I don't know if its permanent."

"As much sympathy as I feel towards my _soeur_, I can't allow her anywhere near Aries tonight," Aléc said. "We need to get rid of her."

"I'll call Michelle," Phillip said. "I'll see if I can get her to agree to allow Rosá back into the clan, hopefully Angelo will take her back and we can be rid of her."

"Angelo's a _faire tomber_," Aléc chuckled. "He always has been, he'll take Rosá back as soon as she steps back into the clan." _push over_

Phillip laughed, Aléc heard a buzzing noise on his end of the line, the sign that he either had to hang up or disposit more money in order to continue his conversation.

"Papa, I've got to go," he said. "I'll be over soon."

"_Approuver_," Phillip said. "Don't be too early, I want to prepare to a meal." _okay_

"_Merci_!" Aléc grinned. "_Au revoir_, papa."

"_Au revior, mon fils_," Phillip said with a smile in his voice. _goodbye, my son_

Aléc put the phone back onto the receiver, puckering the end of his beak once more before sucking in a deep breath that filled his chest. He slowly exhaled and went in search of Aries, the breathing exercise he had just performed was something Phillip had taught him as a child. Aléc had been over-emotionally ever since he was child, Phillip used to joke that he was over-emotional ever since he came out of the egg.

Often Aléc's temper or his crying fits would affect his magic, when such emotions were thrown into magic it caused a lot of problems. His emotions caused the most problems when he wasn't using his magic, a sudden burst of anger made him tap into his magic and then something would explode or someone would be hurt.

When he was nervous Aléc would often change the shape of objects without meaning to, last time he had become nervous he had changed Phillip's television into a bath tub. By taking a deep filling breath and then slowly exhaling it, Aléc calmed himself down and gathered his thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to get nervous, it would be so embarrassing if his magic got out of control.

Aléc found Aries not far from the phone booth, on the roof of a small all night diner and starring up the sky with a somewhat curious expression. Aries sat crossed legged, starring up at the sky and the pale moon with that strange curious expression. Aléc smiled and tried sneaking up on him, expecting Aries to be too distracted to notice him, he underestimated the senses of a Greek gargoyle.

As Aléc slowly stalked towards him, a cheeky and mischievous grin on his face, talons raised as he reached out to grab him, he stepped into a puddle. Aries jumped to his feet, quick as lightning he was up on his feet and spun around Aléc, wrapping his one arm around Aléc's throat and pinning Aléc's two talons behind his back using his other hand.

Aléc felt his wind-pipe being slowly crushed, he choked as he tried to breathe and felt his throat burn from the lack of oxygen. His eyes widened as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, he felt panic in his chest as Aries snarled and he caught a glimpse of fiery white light in Aries eye. Aléc felt his powerful magic gather at his fingertips, he quenched the magic before it could build in power.

Aries obviously wasn't aware of what he was doing, he was a solider who had been disturbed and mistook Aléc for an enemy. Aries has probably survived all these years by being so focused and quick to protect himself, Aléc shouldn't harm him just because of this one mistake. Still, Aries couldn't keep living like he's always got a shadowy demon chasing him.

Aléc squeaked in an attempt to speak, he made a startled chocking sound before managing to speak, "Ah-Ah-Aries!" he cried. "Its meh-me!"

The snarl left Aries face, his eyes widened with surprise as the white glow faded and he released Aléc. The small French gargoyle gasped loudly and stumbled forwards, Aries grabbed him before he could fall and spun him around to face him. Aries gently gripped him by the forearms, Aléc felt his cheeks burn and he looked away.

"Are you okay?" Aries asked.

Aléc saw the look of concern like a warm glow in his eye, Aléc felt the burn intensify like a raging fire and he gently pulled away.

"I'm fuh-fine," he answered. "You just scared me, Aries, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Aries asked. "Your face looks a little... pink."

Aléc turned away and slapped his forehead, wishing away the pink hue from his face. "I'm just a little depraved of oxygen," Aléc insisted. "That's all."

"Well," Aries shrugged. "If you say so. Who was you talking to on the phone?"

"My papa," Aléc turned to him. "He wants to meet you, he's preparing a meal at this very moment in fact."

Aries looked uncertain suddenly, "I... I don't think that would be a very good idea," he said.

"Why not?" Aléc proded. "It was all papa's idea, as a way to thank you for saving me."

Aries hummed, Aléc saw he was uncertain and reluctant to visit Phillip and Aléc didn't really blame him. Aries may want to be what he considered a true gargoyle, one that had friends and helped humans, but to meet a powerful mage who just happened to be Aléc's father could seem a little intimidating from the perspective of a gargoyle who had been alone for so long.

"Aww, c'mon Aries," Aléc smiled and gently tugged on his arm. "It'll be fun, you probably haven't had a good hot meal for a long time."

"That's true," Aries looked upwards for some reason. "I do miss home cooking," after a few minutes of thinking he looked down at Aléc with a smile on his face. "But can you guarantee your father is as good a cook as my μητέρα?"

Aléc smiled at him, quickly summoning a spell in order for him to translate what Aries had just said. "Don't worry," he assured. "My papa is as good as chef as your mother, I can guarantee it."

The smile on Aries face grew, Aléc couldn't help but smile back and resisted the urge to kiss Aries.

...

Aries glided not far from Aléc's side as they journeyed across Orleans towards Phillip's small cottage, Aléc was quiet throughout the journey and Aries began to wonder if he had upset him. The French mage found himself thinking of different ways to tell Aries how he felt, he really wanted to go for a type of romantic scene under the moonlight.

He wanted to act something out of a classical romance movie, being a French gargoyle Aléc couldn't help but have a romantic side. Maybe something like a candle light dinner was more appropriate, send Phillip out of the room and just when the candle light catches his eyes he would tell Aries how he felt. He just hoped he wouldn't feel that strange sensation he had felt once before.

Like a blade was through his throat and he couldn't speak properly because it hurt too much, he didn't want to freeze up before he told Aries how he felt. Aries looked at Aléc as he folded his arms over his chest and pouted, his beak seeming a little longer than what it really was. He continued to stare at Aléc, knowing the young gargoyle was so far into his thoughts he wouldn't notice.

Whether Aléc was aware of it or not he was an attractive gargoyle, too many gargoyles though would consider his downside his beak. Aries was never in fact put off by beaks on gargoyles, it could be down to the fact he had one too, but he always thought unique features on a gargoyle were the most attractive features. Aphrodite had two small spikes on his nose, that was his unique feature.

For example when he met Guyle he found that the Scottish gargoyle was from the Loch Ness Clan, and so the lower half of Guyle's body was that of a fish, added to the fact Guyle was also beaked Aries found him immensely attractive. Aries decided not to let his thoughts wander to Guyle, it would only upset him.

He re-focused his attention to Aléc watching the way the moonlight seemed to glisten as they caught his eyes and appear to be dark diamonds, Aléc was mesmerising in so many. He was feminine, which was a bit of a stereotype for a French gargoyle, yet at the same time he held a type of masculinity that made him seem stronger than what he really was. His shoulders were broad and his legs powerful, so in many areas he wasn't very feminine, but he still had small hands that were common in females and was as emotional as a pregnant woman.

Aries didn't quite know what it was about Aléc that seemed to draw him in, he just knew he liked feeling wanted and desired.

It was blatantly obvious that Aléc liked Aries, the Greek was in fact aware that Aléc had laid on his forearm and touched his wing tips earlier, it wasn't something he could really ignore. But Aries could still remember his mother's lessons, as his mother had once said, _'Its polite to first court someone before offering them your feelings and body'_.

Or as Aphrodite had once bluntly put it, _'Think with your head and not the thing between your legs.'_

Aries was going to treat Aléc as one would expect, he would court Aléc and take care of him, treat him with respect and protect him. First though Aries had to muster up the courage to tell Aléc how he felt, he was incapable of expressing his true feelings after so many years of hurt, but he hoped that he would be granted the opportunity tonight.

He spotted yellow lights below, he looked down and spotted a fairly small building alone near the edge of a forest. He shook Aléc's shoulder, snapping him out of his trail of thought.

"Is that your father's home?" he asked.

Aléc looked down and nodded, he tucked in his wings and glided downwards towards the building. He opened his wings before he could hit the ground and elegantly landed, Aries followed his lead. He tucked in his wings and fell like an arrow, he quickly opened his wings and landed on all fours. He stood and folded his wings around him, Aléc couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That was a dramatic landing," he pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt to add a little drama to your life," Aries smirked.

Aléc returned the smirk and headed towards the front door, knocking twice. Aries slowly approach him, looking at the rounded door with its small golden knocker and the two basket of hanging flowers either side of the door. He looked around at the peace of the forest, he heard no cars or people, all he heard was the hush of bugs.

"I envy your father," Aries said. "This place is beautiful."

The door creaked open and Phillip stood in the doorway, Aléc smiled at him and embraced him briefly before Phillip pushed him inside and turned his attention to Aries. Aléc chewed on the tip of his talon as he saw the Phillip's stare, his eyebrow ridges furrowed as he looked the Greek gargoyle over. Aries for his part still managed to remember the manners he was taught as a child.

He outstretched his wings then grabbed the crook of his one wing, he bowed on one knee and pulled his wing with him. Phillip's face broke into an approving smile, Aries caught the smile but remained where he was.

"Your clan taught you the old way of greeting someone," Phillip noted. "I would have settled for a simple forearm shake."

"No need to disrespect," Aries began. "But isn't a forearm shake reserved for friends?"

Phillip arched an eyebrow ridge, "We were never taught that," he said. "All gargoyles are friends, our clans are all connected as we are all brothers and sisters. A forearm shake should not be reserved, its to be shared."

Aries stood and outstretched his one arm, Phillip outstretched his hand and Aries clasped forearms with him. Aries had only really held forearms with two other gargoyles, Guyle and Aphrodite, it was strange to shake forearms with an elder. His own elders had drilled into him to never expect someone's forearm, it was only a greeting for friends, what Phillip said seemed so much more pleasant.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Aries," Phillip smiled. "Aléc doesn't shut up about you."

"Papa!" Aléc scowled. "Don't say that, you'll give off the wrong impressions."

Phillip shrugged and took back his arm, he welcomed Aries inside and slowly closed the door shut behind them. Aries found the cottage welcoming, it was lit by lanterns that gave off a warm and welcoming glow and he found himself feeling at home. He noticed Aléc wipe his feet as he entered, he decided to follow his example in order to remain polite. Aléc took off his berret and placed it on a hook.

Aries saw Aléc's backpack held on a hook besides his berret and some jackets and coats, Phillip walked past the staircase and the living room, entering the kitchen. Aléc followed his father, walking with a slight skip in his step. Aries slowly followed, he spotted a photo hanging on the wall and stopped to look at it. It was a female gargoyle with fiery red skin and silvery white hair, a wing and body structure similar to Aléc and Aries quickly realized who the gargess was.

She stood in a field of beautiful and colourful flowers, some pink and some blue. She was beautiful with a warm motherly smile split across her beak, she held a few flowers in her hands as she turned to smile at the camera. What surprised Aries the most was the fact that the picture had been taken during the day, he frowned as he tried to figure out how a gargoyle could be out during the day.

"That's Elicia."

Aries jumped and turned to look at Phillip stood besides him, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Your mate, correct?" Aries asked.

"And Aléc's mother," Phillip added. "She died in 1974, Aléc hatched in 1960 so he wasn't very old when she died. But I taught Aléc a spell to amplify memories, he doesn't forget anything because he remembers everything in his life up to the earliest memory."

"Did you use a spell to allow her to walk in the sun light?" Aries asked pointing at the photo.

"Yes," Phillip answered.

"That is an incredibly advanced spell for a gargoyle," Aries gasped. "I thought only talismans and fae's were capable of such magic."

"I'm a unique gargoyle, Aries," Phillip smiled. "I can do a lot of things my clan aren't aware of, that's why I need you to promise not to tell anyone of my skill. Gargoyles are meant to dwell in the moonlight, if we were meant for the day we wouldn't turn to stone at dawn. I only allowed Elicia to see the flowers during the day because..."

Aries saw what Phillip didn't want to say, "You knew that Elicia was going to die," he finished.

"Unfortunately," Phillip sighed and lost the smile. "I know gargoyles all eventually die, as do humans, but I accidentally saw into her future using a spell that I was going to teach to Aléc when he was old enough. That picture was taken the same year she died, a few months before winter before she caught the fever, I wanted her to enjoy the sunshine at least once."

"You are a good father and mate," Aries gave him a comforting smile. "I'm sure Elicia died a happy gargess."

"I hope she did," Phillip murmured softly.

Aléc appeared in the doorway, "What's taking you guys?" he asked. "The food's getting cold!"

"Sorry," Aries answered. "I was just admiring this photo of your mother, she's very beautiful. In fact, you look a lot like her."

Aléc blushed slightly, knowing that what Aries said was an indirect compliment.

"W-we'll have to show you the photo album later," Aléc stammered slightly. "We have plenty of photo's of my _belle mère_." _beautiful mother_

"And we have plenty of pictures of Aléc as a _infime_ hatchling," Phillip added with a chuckle. _tiny_

Aries laughed as Aléc pouted and walked back into the kitchen, Aries walked into the kitchen, knowing how to cheer up a sour gargoyle. Phillip heard Aléc squeal with laughter and he realized that Aries was tickling his son.

"Ah-Aries!" he laughed. "Stuh-stop!"

"I'll stop tickling you when you stop laughing!" Aries chuckled.

Phillip smiled and looked back at the photo of Elicia, he gently placed his talon on it. "Oh, Elicia," he said softly. "If only I could bring you back to life, but my powers don't centre around death. I'll join you soon my sweet, I promise, I just need to stay awhile longer and keep an eye on our son."

He removed his hand from the photo, he kissed it once before walking into the kitchen and his smile widened at the sight of the huge grin on Aléc's face. Phillip knew Elicia was watching from above, watching with a smile on her face at the sight of her happy son. Phillip would soon be with her, but as he said, he just needed to keep an eye on Aléc for a little while longer.

...

Outside the cottage in the dark there was the hush of bugs and the hushed tones of two gargoyles planning to conspire against Aries. Rosá stood at the edge of the forest, out of sight from the window's of the cottage but not completely consumed by the dark. Behind her stood another gargoyle, a male gargoyle who had ordered her not to look at him unless he said so.

He was a strange gargoyle, he had hired Rosá to help him yet he didn't want her to look at him as he wanted to remain anonymous until the time was right. He had contacted her that same day, when she was on her way back to the clan to see Angelo and apologize for arguing with him. Rosá had been taken out the sky and pinned to the ground by this gargoyle who asked if she _'wanted to her brother'_.

He explained to her that he wanted to get rid of Aries, if he was to do that he needed Rosá's help.

"Are you sure you thought this plan of yours through?" she asked, eyes fixated on the cottage. "It may not work."

"It will," he assured her. "I know Aries well, what you tell him will help move the plan into the next phase. Its during the next phase that you'll never have to worry about Aries ever again."

There was the sound of twigs snapping beneath feet and the third member of the party joined them, Rosá had seen the third gargoyle face-to-face, he was the one she mistrusted the most. She didn't mind that she couldn't see the one who led this conspiracy, if she couldn't see him she couldn't judge him, but she had seen the other gargoyle and she just didn't like him for some reason.

"We need to get Aléc away from Aries, this is the only way to do so," the third gargoyle said. "You just need to wait for the right opportunity."

"But you won't hurt Aléc?" Rosá's eyes tried to catch a glimpse at the leader, but the newcomer stood in front of the leader.

"We won't hurt your brother," he agreed. "We're only here to hurt Aries."

"Good," she smiled.

She heard them turn to leave, she turned around and managed to catch a glimpse at the leader. He was broad in shape and muscular, but that was all she could see as the darkness warmly welcomed the two into its embrace. She turned her attention back to the cottage, waiting for her moment to strike.

...

The meal Phillip had prepared by magic was a meal that consisted of several different plates of several different foods, one plate was very much like a Sunday-style meal of mashed potatoes, chicken and gravy whilst another plate was a type of soup along with a thick piece of bread. Phillip sat at the head of the round table, Aries meanwhile sat on the one side facing Aléc.

At the sight of the meal Aries felt his stomach growl like some kind of hungry animal and Aléc swore he saw drool hanging from the side of his beak, Phillip smiled at the way Aries stared at the food with wide and hungry eyes.

"Is everything alright, Aries?" Phillip asked.

"Y-yes," Aries nodded. "Its just I haven't eaten anything like this since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen in human or gargoyle years?" Aléc inquired.

"Gargoyle years," Aries answered.

"What have you been eating all these years?" Aléc gasped.

"At first I had a meal of what I liked to call sludge," Aries chuckled lightly. "I didn't know what was in it or what it even was, but I ate it anyway. After I got through that phase of my life I started to eat berries, fish, nuts and whatever I could get my hands on."

"I never thought you had such a basic diet," Phillip frowned. "Your muscular physique hides your lack of variety. It doesn't matter though, tonight we dine, lets dig in!"

Aléc smiled eagerly and began to eat, Phillip was quick to follow but Aries was a little slower to react. Even before Aries was imprisoned and survived on sludge, he rarely ate a meal such as this as he was always training and he only got such a nice meal on special occasions or when he had done something good. But judging by the way Aléc was eating this kind of meal wasn't a rarity.

"Aries," Phillip spoke up. "Why aren't you touching your food?"

"I..." Aries swallowed hard. "I'm not used to eating something so nice, even when I was in my clan I was never treated to such a meal."

"Well your being to such a meal now," Aléc smiled.

He picked up the large slice of bread, he tore it in two and dipped it into the soup before waving it in front of Aries face. The meal smelt so nice, Aries wanted to eat it but he felt like he was taking advantage of Phillip and his kind nature. Aléc continued to wave the food in front of his beak, singing _"Vous savez que vous le souhaitez, il suffit de manger, c'est d licieux." You know you want it, just eat it, it is delicious_

Aries frowned and snatched the bread off him, Aléc merely smiled and watched as Aries took a bite. He chewed slowly, savouring the taste, he swallowed and his face lit up.

"This **is** delicious!" Aries exclaimed. "You are a brilliant chef, Phillip."

"I'm not that good," Phillip looked embarrassed. "I burn everything usually, I just used some magic to spice this particular meal up."

"I can see why Elicia loved you so much," Aries smiled. "She fell for your magical food."

Phillip laughed and continued to eat his meal, Aléc watched as Aries wolfed down his food and he realized how hungry Aries really was. Eating nothing but the basics whilst at the same time being a male gargoyle who needed plenty of food wasn't a very good life style, gargoyles needed a lot of food in order to sustain themselves and have energy in order to fight.

Berries, nuts and fish everyday for so many years wasn't a good gargoyle diet. Aléc was still surprised Aries managed to remain in such good physical shape, his eyes skimmed over Aries strong arms and muscular stomach. He felt the smouldering flames of desire inside of him once again, he quickly looked away and decided to refocus his attention on his food before Aries noticed that he was being drooled over.

They finished the seven course meal with fifteen minutes left until sunrise, Aries finished all of his meal and even ate what was left of Aléc's and Phillip's. By the end Aries was full to bursting point, he rested his hands on his full stomach and wore a smile similar to when he heard that Gemini's first sentence was _'big brother Aries'_.

"I can see you enjoyed that," Phillip smiled.

"Yes," Aries sighed with satisfaction. "I just wish I could have a meal like this more often."

"If you stay you'll have the opportunity to feast in such a fashion," Phillip told him. "Aléc often eats like this, though it could be down to the fact that he's a spoilt _princesse_."

"I'm not a _princesse_!" Aléc snapped, he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "If anything, I'm the _Prince gargouille de la France_!" _gargoyle prince of France_

Aléc laughed and Phillip rolled his eyes, Aries didn't need to think hard about what _'princesse'_ translated to. Phillip looked at all of the dirty dishes on the table, he lifted his hand and Aries saw deep lavender coloured magic gather in his palm. The magic looked a like a purple gas, it shifted and moved in his palm before it gently lulled towards the table.

The dishes were lifted off of the table and were placed into the sink, Aries watched with wide eyes as the magic began to clean up the dishes before setting them aside to dry. There was no mage in the Kos Clan of Greece, there was one in the Athens Clan but Aries had never actually visited Athens. From what he had been told though, the mage in Athens was highly skilled.

"I wish I knew magic," Aries said suddenly. "My life would be so much easier if I knew magic."

"Easier?" Aléc snorted. "How would your life be easier? You have to be careful of your emotions, you have to be able to master thousands of spells and then your handed the responsibility of picking an apprentice and teaching them!"

"It still sounds more pleasant than living without a clan and basic food," Aries pointed out.

Phillip got to his feet and walked towards the dry stack of plates, "Do you mind waiting outside the house?" he asked whilst looking at the glimmering white plates. "I like to have absolute silence when putting away my plates, if I get distracted I'll drop my plates."

Aléc saw that was a blatant lie, Phillip just wanted to give the two some time alone so Aléc could admit his feelings towards Aries. It was a smart move, he could admit that, he just hoped he could form the right string of words and not come across as a total _imbécile_.

"Okay, papa," Aléc stood. "Call us when you want your precious silence to be broken."

"Will do," Phillip waved briefly.

Aléc gently tugged Aries arm and pulled him out of his chair, "C'mon, Aries," he urged.

"Alright, alright," Aries got to his feet. "Don't rush me, I am so full of food I feel like a pregnant gargess."

Aléc smirked and led him outside, Phillip waited until he heard the door close before turning to face the table and leaned against the sink. He sighed loudly, "Don't mess this up, _fiston_," he said. "Aries is your only chance at happiness."

He sighed, running a hand down the side of his face before chewing his lower lip. Life wasn't fair, far from it, life was just one big rollercoaster filled with nauseating twists and turns. Sometimes you would scream with terror at a scary bend, laugh as you go down in a steep arc and more often than not cry your eyes out when a certain twist terrified you.

Life was a lot like a rollercoaster, it starts when your born and ends when you die. At the moment Aléc was not even halfway through the ride, he was just starting and so far he hadn't even seen the scary twists and bends yet. He would soon though, Aléc was young and soon he would come across a bend that would make him want to get off the ride.

Phillip just hoped that Aléc had the strength of Elicia, she was strong and could look problems in the face before solving them. Phillip hoped that Aléc could do what Elicia could do, he hoped that Aléc could face his problems head-on and not feel put-off by the many problems he would one day face. Aléc had delayed telling Aries how he felt, in life Aléc couldn't do that and Phillip just hoped he knew that.

...

Outside of the cottage Aléc stood with his tail in his hands, his hands twisted around his tail and he unwillingly gave himself a type of burn. Aléc did a lot of things when nervous, he would pucker his beak or play with his tail, this was one of those occasions where he was so nervous that the only comfort he found was injuring his own tail.

Aries hadn't noticed Aléc's nervous state, he stood facing the sky as the first signs of a new day burned on the horizon like orange and pink flames. In the new day light Aries was handsome like some kind of god, like some kind of Greek god. Aléc closed his eyes tight, his one foot making a circle in the dirt. It was now or never, the sun was going to rise and he needed to tell Aries before it was too late.

"Ah-Aries?" he stammered.

"Hmm?" Aries slowly turned to face him. "What is it?"

"I..." Aléc opened his eyes and saw the deep affection in Aries eyes, he suddenly felt the cold nervous snake in his belly once more. "I'll be right back, I need to tell Phillip something."

Aléc bolted into the cottage, Aries arched an eyebrow ridge and folded his arms over his chest. Why did Aléc have to leave just when Aries had managed the courage to tell him how he felt? His ears pricked up at the sound of approaching feet, he turned to face a young female gargess with curly brown hair, skin that appeared to be furred and a light brown colour with white around the face.

Her wings were brown and feathered, her facial features feline. She wore a bright crimson skirt with a white blouse beneath a red corset, she smiled at the sight of Aries and he frowned. Aléc had told him of his clan and how they all deeply resembled animals, Aléc's family being the rare exception as Elicia came from another clan in New Zealand and Phillip joined the clan at an early age as he came from another clan. If Aries remembered correctly, this gargess was Rosá.

"_Bonjou_r," she greeted.

"... Hello," he returned warily.

"I'm Rosá," she introduced. "You're Aries, right?"

He nodded.

"Aléc told me a lot about you," Rosá continued. "He told me about how you saved him, that was very brave of you and I wanted to thank you personally."

"It was nothing," Aries assured her. "I saw your brother was in trouble and-"

"Mate," Rosá cut in.

"E-excuse me?" Aries arched both eyebrow ridges.

"Aléc is my mate-to-be," Rosá explained. "Its actually a sweet story. When he asked me he did that whole traditional human thing, down on one knee and stared into my eyes as he said, _'be my mate Rosá '_. Of course I said yes, he was so ecstatic that he rushed to the docks to meet up with Michelle. We're going to have an early mating flight, only three days away now it is."

Aries froze and his eyes widened, Rosá continued to speak but he couldn't hear her. All he heard was the sound something similar to glass snapping in two before shattering into thousands of pieces, he felt his heart break and shatter and he found he couldn't breath. Not again, didn't people say _'Third time's the charm'_? It seemed like that was a lie, Aries was just destined to be alone.

He resisted the urge to scream, he wouldn't show Rosá just how much he was hurt. He felt something in his throat, a thick heavy lump that hurt as it lay in his throat. Maybe Aries was cursed, maybe this was the life he was destined to live; no family, no clan, no one at his side but his own shadow. Maybe he **was** cursed by the Greek gods. Rosá still continued to talk, oblivious to him.

All these problems started with Aphrodite, when Aries fell for Aphrodite and he was punished for it. Then there was Guyle, the Scottish gargoyle who accidentally led Aries on and made him believe he deserved a shred of happiness in life. And finally there was Aléc, the French gargoyle Aries was convinced would be the one to fix him.

Aries was wrong, he didn't deserve to be happy. Rosá fell silent, Aries turned around and found Aléc stood in the doorway. He stood stiff like a statue, his arms stiff at his sides and his eyes wide. Rosá smiled, she glanced back at the dark forest behind her before she shifted back into her role. She walked past Aries and hugged Aléc's arm, knowing her brother had heard what she had said wouldn't affect the plan.

"Go on, _ma bien-aimée_," she smiled. "Tell Aries about the moment you admitted you loved me."

Aléc sharply turned to Rosá, he scowled at her as he felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"There's no need to tell me, Aléc," Aries snapped. "I have heard enough."

Aries turned and walked into the forest, when he knew he was out of sight he began to run and felt salty tears roll his face. Aléc began to chase after him, Rosá grabbed his arm and pulled him back, holding his hands as she smiled at him.

"Don't go after him, _frère_," she begged. "Stay here with me, that stranger will only cause you pain and hurt!"

"But I love him!" Aléc pulled his hands free and wrapped his fingers around her neck. "You bitch!" he screamed. "I love him! I _LOVE_ him! Why can't you understand that? Why did you do that?"

"I..." she chocked. "I'm not going to... loose you to him! _Heh_... Its like what Michelle... said before, _'All's Fair in_... _love and_... _war'_."

Aléc's eyes burst into two smouldering white flames as he snarled, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't use my magic to fry your brain?" he growled like a demon.

"Because..." tears began to run down her face. "I'm your _soeur colonie_." _rookery sister_

"Well," he released her. "Start acting like one!"

She gasped as she hit the cold floor and looked up at her brother, her furred face wet with tears. Aléc raised a fist, it shook violently and he felt his rage flow through his veins like a poison. But he just couldn't hit her, she was still his sister and she would be punished in due time. He turned away from her and chased after Aries, Rosá shouted something that he just about heard.

"The sun's going to rise in a few minutes! You'll never catch him in time!"

He ignored her warning, he needed to catch Aries before sun rise and sort out the mess Rosá had created. He felt a tingling sensation run over his skin like electricity, the sun was starting to rise. He swore loudly and continued to run, pulling down branches that tried to stop him. The sky began to brighten, becoming a bright blue while the sun set orange and yellow streaks across the sky.

Aléc's foot stopped suddenly as he neared the edge of the forest, he looked down at the stone layer that started at his toes and began to spread upwards. He fought against the stone spell, pushing his other foot forwards and outstretching his arms as if Aries was only inches from him. The stone layer now had his lower half, he opened his beak to scream out Aries' name but before he knew it he was completely covered by the stone shell.

One thing did manage to escape the stone spell, a single tear that ran from his widened eye and down the side of the angel's face.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Broken

**Aries & Aléc **

**Chapter Seven **

**Broken**

_Italy, 1981_

_Aries enjoyed the silence of the Italian countryside as he glided above the green fields filled with cattle, passing over small cottage homes and he enjoyed the feel of the warm breeze that brushed his hair back. Since leaving Greece in 1979 Aries had spent the past two years in Italy, he was aware of a clan in the northern part of Italy so he spent most of his time in the countryside not far from the ocean._

_Even after two years Aries still had no plan for his life, he was determined to avoid other clan's for the time being and avoid other gargoyles if he could. He often thought about going to Athens to see Aphrodite and his sisters, but he always reminded himself that if he did go back then all that would happen was that the elders would expect him to take over from where his father left off._

_Aries wasn't ready for the responsibility of taking care of a clan, he missed his sisters and he missed Aphrodite, but he wasn't really clan leader material. He was a broken, beaten and weary gargoyle who would probably implode from the weight of the responsibility. Aries passed over the farm land and came to a thick forest, he decided to find a place to roost for the night as he knew sunrise was only a few hours away._

_He touched down in a clearing and spotted a thick stream of water connected to a large river; he walked towards the stream and pulled a water container out of his bag. Since leaving the clan Aries had quickly adapted to fending for himself, in fact he found it easy to care for himself and he enjoyed roosting out in fields or in the hollow of a tree. He filled his container and quickly put it back into his back pack._

_He sat down and looked up at the crescent moon, running a talon down the scar on his right eye. Being blind in his one eye was a bit of a disadvantage for Aries, if he got distracted then he didn't see any obstacles in his way. He had learnt that the hard way after flying into trees and even on one occasion into a barn, so having only one eye Aries had learnt to always be on his guard and to never get distracted._

_The water glimmered off the surface of the water, reflecting off his face and he looked down at his reflection in the water. He frowned, something about his reflection just wasn't right. Why did his skin appear to be a murky blue? Suddenly, a beaked gargoyle's head broke the surface of the water and Aries fell onto his back screaming "ιερό άγαλμα θεού!" _holy gargoyle god

_The newcomer laughed at his reaction, Aries sat up and snarled at him. The newcomer leaned on the bank of the river and Aries got a better look of him, the snarl left his face. The gargoyle was a murky blue colour with a beak, smooth horns that pointed straight back and short hair that looked like a creamy green colour. His were pierced with strange multi-coloured jewels, he had a thin membrane skin connected to his wrist to the top of his shoulder blade._

_The membranes weren't wings, he couldn't glide on something as soft or as thin as those. Between his talons were also a thin membrane, the gargoyle lifted something out of the water and Aries was surprised to see the lower half of the new gargoyle's body was that of a fish with two small fins on the left and right side of the tail._

_"Sorry fer scarin' yer," he apologized in a Scottish accent. "I haven't seen another gargoyle in months, I just wanted tah 'ave a conversation wit one of my cousins."_

_Aries blinked owlishly, "Cousins?" he repeated._

_"Aye," he nodded. "Meh Italian cousin's._

_"No, no," Aries shook his hands. "I'm sorry if you assumed I was Italian, but I'm not, I'm Greek."_

_"Oh, sorry, for theh mix-up," he apologized. "Tis is theh first time I've left Scotland, I'm still gettin' used teh new accents. I'm Guyle, by theh way, of the Loch Ness Clan."_

_"Aries," he introduced. "It's nice to meet you Guyle."_

_..._

_France, 1994_

The sound of stone shattering was silenced by the sound of a broken hearted gargoyle's cry, as soon as he was out of his stone skin Aléc continued to run, this time on all fours. He wasn't sure how far Aries could have gone, if Aries was really determined to get away then he may be at the Alps. Aléc continued to run, feeling fresh salty tears in his eyes. He reached the edge of the forest and stopped, coming to an empty field with the lights of the city not far away.

He looked around him, eyes wide and tear filled, as the realization hit him hard. Aries was gone, Rosá had caused so much damage and now it seemed he wouldn't be able to fix the damage. He collapsed to his knees, doubling in over in pain as he felt an aching sensation grip his heart and the pain tore him apart from the inside out. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed loudly, his body trembling, his talons dug into the ground as it felt like metal braces were contracting around his heart and it hurt to breathe.

He lifted his trembling head upwards towards the sky, hoping that Aries would come down from the heavens and hug him and tell him everything was alright. Aléc knew that the pain wouldn't have hurt so much if Aléc was unaware of how Aries felt, but he knew now that Aries definatly held feelings for him. Aries had strong feelings for Aléc, if Aries didn't care he wouldn't have reacted in such a way.

_What now?_ Aléc thought miserably. _Aries could be anywhere now._

The night was heavy, like a lead blanket that weighed him down and forced him to stay down. Aléc heard feet approach him, he turned around with hope in his eyes that shone like fire. Rosá crouched besides him, her one hand in her lap and the other hand stroked a lock of dark hair behind his pointed ear.

"I did this for you, Aléc," she insisted. "You're my brother, you deserve more than that gargoyle. He's broken, you need someone who is in one piece and can look after you."

"What do you care?" he screamed and slapped away her hand. "You don't want me to be with Aries, you don't want me to be gay, you just want me to be the brother you want!"

"That's not true," Rosá argued. "I... I don't mind that you're gay."

"That's a lie!" he pushed her away.

Rosá fell onto her back and Aléc got to his feet, his eyes were a fierce white glow in the dark and dark magic gathered in his palms and swirled around his arms. She cringed and lifted a hand in front of her face, as if it could protect her, he moved his one hand backwards as a black fiery sphere of black magic hovered between his talons and he swung it in her direction.

She screamed.

The ball of dark energy connected with its target and the ground exploded, rocks and other debris flew into the air and scattered along the ground as a sonic boom shook the ground and trees were forced into a brittle side ways position, a mushroom cloud of dust shot up into the air and clogs of dirt fell to the ground. Aléc felt talons at his neck, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just done and he quenched the magic.

The cloud of dust was blown away by the air and a large and deep crater was visible, Rosá could be seen three metres to the right of the crater where she stared at Aléc with fearful and tear filled eyes. Aléc turned around and Phillip slapped him across the face, Aléc cringed and took a step back as he felt his wounded cheek.

"You idiot!" Phillip scolded. "You could have killed your _soeur_! As much as you she may have deserved it, Rosá is just foolish and jaded, and she will be punished I promise."

"Aries is gone because of her," Aléc cried. "He's gone and he's never coming back because of her, I'm..."

Aléc broke down again and Phillip hugged him, resting his head on his son's head as he rubbed the small of Aléc's back. Rosá slowly got to her feet, her face still drenched with tears as she slowly backed away into the forest. There had to be a human out there somewhere who had noticed the explosion, some would come to expect what happened and there was no point in her sticking around.

Rosá had done what she was ordered, now she just had to wait for the news that Aries had been taken care of.

"Its okay, _fiston_," he soothed. "Aries isn't gone."

Aléc looked at him with a confused expression, Phillip released his son and placed his beret on top of his head.

"Aries loves you," Phillip explained. "He's heart broken, but he hasn't gone so far away you can't find him."

"How do you know that?" Aléc asked.

Phillip tapped his temple, "I know I shouldn't use magic to trace someone through they're thoughts, but its how I keep an eye on you when I'm worried," he smiled. "I know where he is, he's in the Alps, thinking about someone called Guyle and repeating in his head _'I don't deserve happiness'_."

"He does deserve happiness," Aléc said firmly. "I'll prove it to him one way or the other. I can find him now on my own, _mérci_, papa."

"So you know where his exact position is?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"I know where he was staying in the Alps," he explained. "He'll either be in the cavern where he roosted or be by the stream."

"And if he's not?" Phillip pursued.

"Then..." Aléc sighed. "Then I'll have to use magic to examine his memories, I'll look for his most recent memory which will lead me to where he is."

Phillip nodded, "Just make you don't go nosing around the rest of his memories," he ordered. "Memories are what make us what we are, we only ever evade that privacy if we absolutely have to."

Aléc nodded, he turned to leave but Phillip roughly grabbed him by the forearm. Aléc saw an uncharacteristic stern on Phillip's face, deep lines carved into his forehead and a strange anger burning behind his eyes.

"One more thing," he almost snarled. "I don't want to see you use _that_ kind of magic ever again, dark magic blackens your heart and you'll loose yourself to the darkness. When you loose your heart then you'll feel a desire to fill that hole with whatever you can find, you'll no longer be Aléc L'église. You'll be a heartless monster."

Aléc slowly nodded, "Only white magic," he promised.

Phillip smiled and released him, Aléc ran towards the trees and climbed one. He took off into the sky and glided towards the Alps, Phillip watched him leave before he turned to the forest and went in search of Rosá. Phillip had a feeling that something was up with Rosá, she had been acting strangely lately and he wanted to know who she was running off to meet when she was supposed to go back to Notre Dame.

...

Rosá slowly walked through the forest, her hands tight bunches at her side as she put on a brave face, though her _'brave face' _consisted of her pouting and lifting her chin up high. He had given Rosá the location of where she was to meet him, in a dense part of the forest under an old tree. She knew she would have to wait awhile for the news, she was expecting Aries to put up some sort of fight.

She would face Aléc in due time, when he wasn't hurling balls of deathly dark magic in her direction. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Aléc's sexuality, she was happy that he seemed to be certain with what he wanted in life, but she wasn't happy with the fact he was different and she just couldn't get her head around that. She didn't understand it and what she didn't understand she tried to fix.

With her mind so fixated on Aléc she didn't notice the slithering pieces of wood that came towards her, they caught her ankles and she fell onto her face. The thick pieces of wood constricted around her like a dozen snakes, they pushed her arms together and her wings became useless as they were crushed against her body. She was lifted off the ground and Phillip appeared before her, his one hand raised as a green hue covered it.

"Don't try to struggle," he ordered calmly. "The more you struggle, the tighter I squeeze."

"Ph-Phillip?" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know who you're working for," Phillip answered.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb!" Phillip snapped. "I have no patience for you!"

Rosá cringed at his tone and looked away, closing her eyes as she stubbornly refused to give a direct answer.

"This is for Aléc's own good," she said quietly.

"Wrong answer," Phillip growled.

He raised his other hand, his left hand became covered in a gold hue and his eyes burst into a bright golden glow as he looked into her mind. Rosá didn't feel the magic as it invaded her mind, the spell Phillip had perfected allowed a person into someone's mind without alerting them. To Phillip her memories appeared as simple images that were collected in her brain, with each image accessed he came across different emotions, images and thoughts that were directly connected to that one memory.

Rosá continued to struggle against the wood that bound her, each time she struggled the wood's hold tightened and she eventually decided to just stop making her situation worse. She noticed something in the shadow's, something silver that glistened as the moonlight caught a glimpse of it, a sword came down in an arc and the hilt of the blade hit Phillip in the back of his head.

The gold glow automatically left his eyes and he collapsed to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed onto his front. The magic enhanced wood slid off Rosá and she landed on her feet, taking deep lung filling breaths. He sheathed his sword and wiped some dust off of his grey tunic, walking past Phillip he glanced down at him and crinkled his nose in disgust.

"He smells strange for a gargoyle," he noted. "Are you sure he's one of us?"

"What else can he be?" Rosá frowned. "Phillip ages like a gargoyle, but if he does smell strange then chances are he could be half Fae."

"Then that means your brother is quarter Fae and a potential threat," he rubbed his chin "Maybe we should find our leader and tell him, Aléc could greatly affect our plans."

"Hasn't he already gone to get Aries?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "He wanted to be sure Aries was alone and that our plan didn't face any hiccups, it seems like he predicated something like this would happen. Smart guy."

Rosá frowned and looked at Phillip, suddenly feeling guilt whelm inside of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, she saw by the look on his face that there was no time for guilt as it only clouded one's judgement and they needed to be focused. They needed to be ready for the new plan.

...

Aléc had lost his beret on the way to the Alps, usually he would hold it down with his hand to be sure he didn't loose it but he was in a rush and had no time to go back for it. He also lost the bobble that kept his hair up, the force of the wind had pulled it out and now his hair was a dark tangled mess. He glided lower than he usually would and that could cause problems if a human spotted him, but he needed to be sure he could see Aries.

He first checked the cavern, allowing his tired wings a break and found Aries' possession, but there was no sign of Aries. He had a good look around the cavern, finding traces of blood on the stone walls and deep gouges. Aries had let his frustration out on the cave and judging by the amount of blood and how badly dented the walls were it would seem Aries may have actually broken his knuckles, Aléc's hand skimmed over a set of deep gouges on the wall and left the cavern.

He headed down to the river and what he liked to think was his and Aries private spot, a place where they could be alone together. He found Aries sat by the banking of the river, his wings caped around him and he swore loudly. Aries cursed himself, his luck and nearly every other thing in life. The only thing he didn't curse was Aléc, he began to wonder if Aries was truly mad at Aléc or with himself. He slowly approached Aries, taking careful steps and not wanting to repeat his earlier mistake of sneaking up on him.

Aléc sat on his knees next to Aries, his wings leaned against his back and he sat there in silence for a long time. Aries continued to swear, he didn't seem to notice Aléc was there. He banged a fist against his forehead and Aléc noticed the knuckles were bloody and raw, he grabbed the fist and held it with both hands as he examined the wound. Aries jumped at Aléc's touch and turned to him, seeming to realize he wasn't alone.

Aléc gave a small smile when he saw how small his hands were in comparison to Aries' own hands, Aries pulled his hand back and turned away from Aléc.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I came back for you, Aries," Aléc answered. "What Rosá said was a lie-"

"Really?" Aries turned to him. "All of it was a lie? There was no hint of truth in it?"

"Well..." Aléc decided to tell him what Michelle had planed for Rosá and him, Aries deserved to know the truth.

"I need the truth, Aléc," Aries snarled. "Not more lies! Lies tend to crucify my soul and help continue my suffering."

"Some of what Rosá said is true," Aléc answered. "Our clan leader wanted us to be mates because I'm a mage and Rosá has a lot of magic in her own veins. The night you met me at the docks, I was going to meet Michelle to convince her to see that I didn't want Rosá as a mate."

"Then why would your sister lie?" Aries asked.

"She... she doesn't like you," Aléc explained. "She doesn't like that I'm gay, she tried to push you away so you would leave and then I'd be alone." He felt tears in the corner of his eyes as something deep inside of him burst forth, "_I love you_!"

Aries flinched and his eyes widened, Aléc's talons dug into the ground and he clenched his hands into fists. He stared at the ground as he felt his tears roll down his face and land on his fists, this wasn't how he wanted to tell Aries but he had to be thankful that he had even managed to get the words out of his beak. It seemed that by suppressing the words only made them build up deep inside of him until they found they're own way out.

"I love you so much that it hurts," he continued. "I can't stop thinking about you, I need you to feel like... like I'm worth something and I know deep down you must feel the same way. If you didn't feel for me then why did you run away?"

_"Could you really love someone as broken and ugly as me?"_

Aléc looked up at Aries as he pulled the bandages off his arm and he saw the red raw, burnt flesh beneath the fabric. Aries really had been in a fire, he had been hurt long ago and he believed what had happened had made him ugly. Aléc reached towards the arm with shaking and muddy hands, he softly rested his hand on the damaged flesh and looked up at Aries face for a reaction.

The only reaction on his face was shock at the fact Aléc was touching his scorched flesh, Aries composed himself and looked away.

"Tell me what happened," Aléc ordered softly. "What happened to you in Greece?"

Aries slowly turned to face Aléc, there was a warm glow in Aries' eyes, a glow that Aléc had been waiting to see. Aries one hand ran down the side of Aléc's face, Aléc held that hand to his face and waited patiently for Aries to tell him what had happened all those years ago. Aléc was glad that Aries had accepted what he had said, that he was opening up to Aléc. Aries took a deep breath and told him everything.

Aries told him of his childhood, who his parents were and how he had been trained from an early age to be the next leader of the clan. He told him of feelings for his weapons and combat teacher Aphrodite and that when he tried to tell his father, he was beaten severely and tortured in order to become the gargoyle his father wanted to be. Aléc's grip on Aries hand tightened when he heard about that.

Aries told him of the fire that killed his mother, father and the majority of the clan. Then Aries decided to tell Aléc about Guyle, the gargoyle who made him believe that Aries was no good and didn't deserve an ounce of happiness in life. After Aries had met Guyle they became good friends and he travelled with Guyle for three years across Europe as part of Guyle's European tour in which he created maps made from water-proof paper and ink to help his clan understand the waterways and rivers of Europe.

Aries kept his feelings bottled up for three years, he waited until he thought the moment was right and told Guyle that he loved him. Guyle's reaction was unexpected, he laughed at Aries as he assumed that he was joking.

"That was cruel of him," Aléc pointed out.

Aries nodded in agreement, "When he saw I was serious and that I was crying he told me he already had a mate, a female," he said. "But he and I were friends, he didn't want me to think that I should hate him because he didn't feel the same way towards me. So he was blunt with me because he knew I didn't like to have the truth sugar coated, he said that I wasn't in love with him, I just thought what I was feeling was love."

Aries frowned and removed Aléc's hand from his face, he gently caressed Aléc's knuckles with his thumb and kissed his hand. Aléc blushed and bit his lower lip, seeing a beaked gargoyle bite his lower lip was in fact funny to look at, but Aries didn't laugh at the reaction.

"Guyle told me _'Never give up hope on finding that special someone'_," he continued. "_'There is someone for everyone, you just have to find them.'_ I left him after that, I couldn't travel with him. Guyle said he was sorry when I left, but there was no need for him to be sorry, I was the idiot who thought I was in love and I convinced myself that he was wrong."

"But he _was_ right," Aléc smiled. "I'm the one for you, you just have to stop thinking that the world is against you."

"My hate of myself and the world has cost me years," he ran a finger down the scar on his right eye. "Years I could have spent being happy if I had come to France earlier, if I hadn't been hiding from other gargoyles I may have met you sooner."

Aléc smiled and he rubbed the side of Aries neck, he leaned forwards as he puckered the end of his beak and Aries pulled back. Aléc frowned and saw Aries was reluctant, he leaned forwards once more and placed both his hands on Aries chest as he rubbed his eyebrow ridges against Aries' own.

"Just let me in," he whispered. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Can you fix what's made to be broken?" Aries asked suddenly.

Aléc blinked and looked at Aries, his face broke into a smile, "I can..." he promised. "You're my _raison d'exister_." _reason to exist_

Aries smiled back and his arms wrapped around Aléc, he kissed him on the beak. Aléc melted in Aries arms, Aries' arms tightened around Aléc and he pushed him to the ground as he kissed him again and again. Each kiss was harder than the last, Aries' desire taking over him as he finally expressed his love for someone in a physical manner. Aléc gave a small moan of pleasure each time Aries pulled away, his hands rubbing against Aries hard muscles.

Aries kissed and nibbled his neck, Aléc's eyes widened as his eyes glazed over with pleasure and his hands ran through Aries' hair. He gave small gasps of pleasure, the tip of his wings tightly squeezing the tip of Aries' wings and both of they're tails became entwined. Despite his hands being so rough, Aries was surprisingly gentle when it came to caressing Aléc's small body and treated Aléc as if he was a piece of delicate China.

"I-I'm guessing we're a couple now," Aléc murmured softly. "R-right?"

Aries laughed hoarsely, he pulled away and kissed him once more on the lips, "I love you."

Aléc smiled at him, his hand caressed Aries' left eyebrow ridge. Aries saw there was a strange look in Aléc's eye, despite being in total bliss at that moment Aléc was worried about something and Aries had a fair guess what it was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do we do now?" Aléc looked saddened. "We can't stay in the Alps because its not a suitable environment to live in, we can't go to my clan because of Rosá and Michelle, so what do we do now?"

Aries gently held onto Aléc's forearms, he purred seductively and leaned forwards as he nibbled on the tip of one of Aléc's pointed ear. "We'll find a new clan," he replied. "One that will accept us, one that won't shun us for who we are."

He pulled away and Aléc felt a warm glow in his chest at the sight of the huge bold smile on Aries face, it was so good to see Aries out of his protective shell, to see the real Aries. Aléc sat up, his talons resting on Aries chest.

"How do you plan on finding this clan?" he asked.

"Maybe Phillip can help," Aries suggested. "Your father could use his magic to seek out a clan."

Aléc gazed at Aries handsome features as he thought that over, his hands gently felt the muscles on Aries burnt arm and he made up his mind. Aléc saw the sense in what Aries said, they couldn't stay in France because of Rosá and Michelle, the Kos Clan was no more and he knew that the Athens Clan possible wasn't an option either. All that was left was for them to seek out a new clan that accepted gargoyles like them using magic.

"Okay," Aléc said. "We'll ask my papa to help us, I'm sure he will."

Aléc gently kissed Aries neck, his one hand stroking the side of Aries' face and Aries let out a low purr. As Aléc kissed his neck again and again, he found his mind shifting to what Guyle had told him; _'Never give up hope on finding that special someone, there is someone for everyone, you just have to find them'_. Aries had thought for so long that Guyle was wrong, but Aries had been wrong in thinking that he didn't deserve happiness.

There was someone for everyone, and Aries had finally found him.

"Aléc..." he gasped hoarsely. "You are my _λόγο ύπαρξης_, never leave me." _reason to exist_

"I won't," Aléc promised.

Aries arms continued to constrict around Aléc, he held him close to his body and he never ever wanted to let go of him. Aries wanted to keep Aléc with him forever, if he could, Aries would just like to have Aléc in his arms as the sun froze and he wouldn't care if they stayed in that position forever and eternity.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. The Journey

_**Author's Note: From this point on the story gets a little more mature, the fight scenes are to be more graphic and violent and the intimate moments between Aries and Aléc will get a little rude. Nothing R rated I promise, but expect something's you would see in a 15+ film.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**The Journey**

Aléc listened to the steady and soothing rhythm of Aries heart beat, his hand resting on Aries chest as Aléc felt his heart beat and for the first time in a long time Aléc felt so peaceful, so calm and so carefree. Most days he just practised his magic, attended boring clan meetings and was forced to spend all of his training along side other gargoyles who saw his magic as parlour tricks.

But being with Aries, laying on his chest with his strong arms around him and with the tips of their wings intertwined, Aléc felt like the responsibility of making sure his clan was safe from humans, the expectations that were placed on him, he felt like that none of that mattered anymore. This small section of the world, this part of the Alps, it was his and Aries own paradise. Nothing there could hurt them, nothing could tear them apart and nothing could divide them.

He just wished that they could find a clan that made him feel the same way that spot beneath that tree made him feel, he didn't know if there was a clan out there that would accept them and make them feel safe, but if Aries had faith and hope then he knew that he should too.

Aries' talons slowly raked through Aléc's silky black hair, leaning on his head and his tail curled around Aléc's own. For a long time they remained in that position and were completely silent, Aries leaning against the tree with his young lover leaning on his chest and they listened to the hush of insects, but Aries knew that sooner or later that they had to leave the place they called paradise in order to begin their journey.

"Aléc..." he said softly.

"Yeah?" Aléc looked up at him.

"We have to go see Phillip now," he answered.

"Can't you hold me for a little while longer?" Aléc asked, leaning both hands on Aries chest as he starred into his eyes. "I'm in no rush to leave France and my papa can locate a new clan for us in no time, there's no rush _mon amour_."

"That's true..." Aries looked away. "But I want to leave France as soon as possible, I don't want your Rookery Sister causing any more problems."

"She won't cause any more problems," Aléc assured him. "I, uh, almost killed her earlier today. I don't think she'll be bothering us any more."

"Still-" Aries began to argue.

Aléc softly kissed his neck, he sighed with pleasure and closed his eyes as Aléc left a trail of kisses up the side of his neck. Aléc's hands ran along Aries' muscular torso and down his stomach, massaging his muscles with his soft hands and feeling like a live wire every time he touched Aries. The Greek's grunts and groans made Aléc kiss his neck longer, his talons pushed down hard against Aries body.

"Stuh-stop distracting me, Aléc," Aries grunted. "We need to suh-see Phillip."

"Not yet," Aléc smiled.

"Manipulative little thing, aren't you?" Aries smirked.

Aléc chuckled, Aries suddenly and roughly grabbed Aléc's face, forcing him to face him. Aléc raised his hands to his own chest, starring at Aries with confusing in his eyes. Aries knew they had to go see Phillip, but Aléc raised a good point, they weren't really in that much of a rush and by rushing he kept pushing his needs aside for something he thought was more important.

But right now, he found by starring into Aléc's eyes, that there was only thing that was important; expressing his love for Aléc. Aries had waited long enough for the moment he would make sweet love with another, but he knew he couldn't do it yet, he wouldn't do it unless Aléc was his mate, but there was still other stuff they could do together.

"I'm sorry," Aléc said suddenly. "Its just when we stopped kissing earlier, I wanted more, I was out of breath but-"

Aries kissed him, Aléc's eyes widened before shutting and he found he was once again being pushing against the floor. He felt Aries tongue against the edge of his mouth, then it skimmed over his own tongue and he quivered slightly beneath Aries hard body, Aries kissed him harder than he had earlier, but Aléc didn't mind, at least his hands were gentle as they caressed him.

Each kiss lasted longer than the last, one kissing lasting a full minute and a half, and eventually Aléc's lung began to burn from the lack of oxygen. Aléc managed to steal a few drops of fresh air, but Aries didn't stop to catch his breath and managed to suck in a few heavy breaths of carbon dioxide as he began to kiss a line from Aléc's jaw line to his neck and to his collarbone.

Aléc sighed with pleasure and grabbed a fistful of Aries short white hair, his hands ran down Aries body, stopping at the belt of his lion cloth. He felt Aries tongue against his own, he made a soft moaning sound as his and Aries' tongue danced and curled around the other, Aries hands continued to caress Aléc and he felt the tip of Aries' wings squeeze his own.

His talons hovered by Aries belt for a few long seconds, his eyes glazed over and sweat running his face as he tried to keep his animalistic moans as quiet as he could, as he tried to keep his hips from bucking as Aries hands skimmed over and massaged the growing tension in his shorts. Aries continued to kiss and touch him, seeming to never stop as he began to teasingly bite Aléc and his hands ran up his shirt. Aléc's hands slipped beneath the fabric of the lion cloth, his hands gently gripped hold of the Greek's errection and Aries gasped.

"C-cold," he shivered. "Your hands are cold."

"Do you want me to let go?" Aléc purred seductively.

"No," Aries smiled. "Just remember, your next..."

...

Phillip stood in the doorway of the cottage, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for Aléc to return and he bite down on his bottom lip. He didn't know how he was going to tell Aléc that his sister had been conspiring against him along with others, how would he take such news? When he had awoke from his attack Phillip searched for Rosá and the assailant, but he didn't find them and when he went to Notre Dame he discovered Rosá wasn't there either.

He assumed that she had either left the clan for a short while or she was with that other gargoyle and was planning something else, he didn't bother to continue searching for the gargess he now considered a traitor, he had more important issues to deal with. Aléc was yet to return to the cottage, Phillip was aware of the fact he was with Aries so he didn't have much faith in Aléc returning that day or returning ever again.

But he knew Aléc was smart enough to think ahead, and he was certain that Aries would also be thinking of the future and both would know that Phillip's magic was beneficial for them. Aléc was aware of many of the skills his father possessed and he knew that Phillip had visited nearly all gargoyle clan's, Aléc would assume that Pillip had to be aware of at least one clan that wasn't jaded.

Phillip's one hand began to tremble violently, he raised it and watched as it shook and the talons curled in slightly. He clasped down on his wrist with his other hand, squeezing his wrist tightly and he bit down on his tongue, hissing in pain. He clenched his eyes shut as his vision became a crimson colour and he felt his head swim, he shook his head back and forth.

"Not now," he ordered between clenched teeth. "Not now, not yet, I still have some time left. Damn it!"

He opened his eyes and the crimson veil fell apart, his head still swam a little but the trembling to his hand had stopped. He frowned and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and settled his gaze back on the sky. He spotted Aléc and Aries who touched ground before them, Aléc tightly squeezing Aries' talon and waving at his father.

"I see things have settled between you two," Phillip smiled.

Aléc dragged Aries forwards, the Greek looked a little uncomfortable and Phillip saw it was because he didn't like being so formal. He still barely knew Phillip, yet Aléc was so quick to drag Aries back into Phillip's home and expect his help. The smile suddenly left Phillip's face and he looked uncomfortable, he looked away and pointed at the edge of his mouth.

"Uh, _fiston_," he said awkwardly. "There's... uh... something on your face."

Aries looked at Aléc and gasped, "A-Aléc," he said with panic in his voice. "You didn't, uh, clean your face properly."

Aléc raised his eyebrow ridges and he licked the side of his mouth, he tasted something bitter and familiar and now it was his turn to panic. He quickly turned away from his father, rolling his tongue over Aries seamen that lay on the edge of his mouth. He suddenly felt very much like a naughty child, like he had done something behind his father's back and had been caught out on the act.

He turned towards Aries, he gave Aléc a quick nod to show that there was nothing else on the side of his face, but Aries was quick to make sure no liquids had been left on his face. Phillip shook his head, trying to get some unwantes images out of his head, and gestured them inside. They sat in the kitchen once more, this time the table was bare and Aléc addressed his and Aries' problem to his father.

For a long time Phillip said nothing, he sat with his hands together on the table and he seemed to be contemplating something. Whatever he had had been thinking about seemed important, so important he decided that Aléc wasn't ready to know the truth. Phillip wasn't going to tell Aléc about Rosá, he wanted to get his son far from France and away from Rosá. Phillip got to his feet and approached the window above the sink, his hands behind his back.

He sighed heavily, as he realized there was another problem besides Rosá, "I... I can't help you," he said eventually.

"What?" Aléc jumped to his feet. "Why not?"

"I..." he sighed again. "My _fiston_, I can't help you with every problem in your life. There are forces that stop me, and there are forces conspiring against you both, helping you will only delay an important moment in my life."

"What do you mean that there forces conspiring against us?" Aries asked. "If this conspiracy against us will endanger our lives, your son's life, then shouldn't you help him?"

"I want to help, Aries," Phillip turned to them, his eyes burned with pain and anger at the fact he couldn't help his son. "I want to point you in the right direction, tell you where to find your new clan, but I just can't. Please, forgive me."

"Papa-" Aléc was cut short by Aries placing a hand on his shoulder, he shook his head as if to say _'don't push it' _and left Aléc alone with his father. Aléc stared at the floor, Phillip looked away and pain contorted his face.

"My_ fiston_," he sobbed. "I wish I could do something... but..."

"Papa," Aléc hugged his father. "Its okay, I don't understand why you can't help but I can see if you had the choice then you would. We're... we're leaving tomorrow."

Phillip hugged his son back, "Aléc," he pulled away and stroked his son's hair. "I always knew that you wasn't destined to live in France forever, Elicia would say _'Our boy is destined to be different, to live differently'_. She was right."

"I wish she was still alive," Aléc said sadly.

"So do I," Phillip placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Aléc, the spell book I gave you is of extreme importance, it can save yours and Aries life."

Aléc felt a pulse of magic and turned his attention towards the table, the thick spell book lay on the wooden surface. Phillip clicked his fingers, as he often did to get Aléc's attention, Aléc set his gaze back on his father.

"I need you to do me one more thing," he said.

"What's that?" Aléc asked.

"I taught you to never use your magic on certain opponents, human beings and gargoyles who were unaware of how to use magic," Phillip answered. "You was only ever to use magic as a means to protect yourself and your clan, correct?"

Aléc nodded.

"Forget that rule," Phillip ordered. "Use your magic against humans if the odds are against you, defeat gargoyles with your magical abilities. The only advantage you have in life, I'm afraid to say, is your magic. Use your advantage and keep you and Aries safe."

"B-b-but," Aléc stammered. "I can't, magic is too dangerous to be used in such a way."

"I wouldn't have given you that spell book if I knew you couldn't control yourself," Phillip pointed out. "I just want you to be safe."

Phillip embraced his son, holding him tightly as he feared that this would be the last time he would ever see his son. Aléc was leaving France and chances were he was never coming back, and Phillip didn't care. He just wanted his son to be happy and if to obtain that happiness Aléc had to leave behind everything, then so be it.

It was totally selfish of Aléc in some ways to give up his clan for his love, the Notre Dame Clan would have to learn to survive without the magical talent of Phillip and Aléc. But Phillip didn't give it a second thought, his one and only priority was his families happiness.

...

Standing outside of the kitchen doorway, Aries smiled at the fond and last moments of the father and son. He felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing how happy a boy could be with a loving father, but whilst starring at Aléc he knew he was happier to be without a father. He knew that if he had kept his sexuality a secret, then he would have continued to be trained to become the next clan leader, then one day he would have become the leader of the Kos Clan and in order to not disappoint his family he would mate with the most beautiful female in the clan.

He knew what would happen after that, he and she would fail to procreate because his heart wouldn't be in it, he wouldn't feel comfortable making love with a gargess and in order to quench his sexual desires he imagined he would secretly have relations with younger male gargoyles who would share similar sexual preferences as him.

Aries was glad he told Leo what he was, who he was, and he was glad that he had been tortured. His years enduring pain had created a new gargoyle, he shed away his old self and became a new gargoyle who would be proud of his sexuality. All the events of his life, the traumatic ones and the life changing ones, had all been a build up to this point in his life, to the moment he came across Aléc that night in Les sables-d'olonne.

Destiny was the hand at play, and he and Aléc were mere puppets being controlled by the hands of fate. Aries just wondered what the future had in store for them, what moves would be played and what the destiny decided was next for them in life.

...

The next evening Aléc found it hard to say goodbye to his father, he burst into tears and began to cry about how he would miss Phillip, about how he would miss all the fun things they did and how he would always cherish his memories. Aries thought he was being a little melodramatic, but he allowed Aléc to enjoy his last few moments with his father and returned to the Alps to collect his few belongings.

When he returned he saw Aléc was ready to leave also, a heavy bag on his back and another backpack in his one hand. Phillip couldn't give them the location of a clan that he knew would welcome them as their own, but he did recommend they go somewhere far from France that was empty of a lot of life and camp out there for awhile. He recommended they go to Queen Florence Island by Canada, it was far from France but it was empty of nearly all life and Phillip was confident Rosá wouldn't be able to interfere with their lives.

"Why Queen Florence Island?" Aries asked.

"As I said," Phillip began. "Its far away, its quiet and besides all that, I've spent some time on that island myself and its a great place to stay if you need some time to think."

Taking food supplies with them and Aléc taking such things as the washing board and a family photograph of him, Phillip and Elicia, they travelled to a dock on the other side of France and after Aléc used some of his magic, they came across a large ship that was delivering some new high and advanced technology created by Xanatos Enterprises to the Canadian branch of the company.

On board the ship they found an open container pilled high atop some other containers, inside they carefully hid behind a large crate and got into a position that they knew they would be safe in, neither of them wanted to wake up the next night to find a part of them had chipped or broken off. For those next few days they stayed hidden, wasting time by welcoming one another into a passionate embrace.

Despite Aléc being the one in the relationship to suggest new things and be the one too usually start off the shenanigans, Aries was clearly the dominating one in the relationship and as Aries had so bluntly put it, he was the _'man' _in the relationship and Aléc was the _'woman'_. Aléc found that comment annoying, not only because Aries made it sound like women had no control in a relationship but also because he was clearly not a woman, as he pointed out by reminding Aries of the male genitals the Greek had seen and touched.

That had led to a very awkward and slightly hurtful conversation, as Aries was convinced Aléc was androgynous and that had led to Aléc becoming even more angered.

"An androgynous person is genderless!" Aléc snapped at him as they sat facing one another and using a battery powered torch for light.

"No," Aries disagreed. "An androgynous is a person who does not fit into the typical masculine and feminine gender roles, mentally some are between male and female. I'm not saying your body is both male and female or that your genderless, I'm saying that for a male you share a lot of female traits."

"That..." the anger was flushed from his face. "That kind of makes sense, I guess I do share the same female brain and I am rather small in build."

"See?" Aries said. "I wasn't insulting you, I was just making an observation."

"Where did you learn so much?" Aléc asked. "You know so much about so many things."

"In my clan I was interested in the biology of our species and so when I had a spare moment I read medical books and journals found in a near-by library," Aries explained. "I tried to figure out how our bodies worked, what made us tick, as no one else seemed to be interested in the subject and I learnt a lot about general anatomy. Over the years I've expanded my knowledge."

Aléc set the torch aside and stared at the palm of his hands, "You... you won't find me repulsive because of this, will you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Aries answered. "In fact, I kind of like that you have a feminine side."

"Really?" Aléc looked up at him with confusion on his face.

"I'm not attracted to gargess'," Aries reminded him. "But I always like how many females crave close relationships filled with romance," he leaned towards Aléc and purred seductively in his ear. "I know you desire those kind of things as do females, I want to give you romance and a close fulfilling relationship."

Aléc felt his cheeks burn as they became flushed and his eyes glistened brightly as he felt Aries hot breath on the side of his neck, "Aries..." he said softly. "You honestly want to be romantic?"

"Of course," he kissed the side of Aléc's neck.

The French gargoyle shivered as Aries cold beak delivered kisses and nips to his neck, "Then can we..." he closed his eyes. "Can we become mates?"

Aries stopped abruptly and looked at Aléc, he cradled the other's face in his hands and ran his knuckles over Aléc's eyebrow ridge. "Aléc..." he said. "I don't know, we only recently became partners-"

"I know," Aléc opened his eyes. "But think about it, can we engage in a mating flight? The sole purpose of a mating flight is to mate, to have children, we can't do that. And think about how old you are Aries, you've already passed the first cycle of reproduction which means you've missed the chance to attend a mating flight."

Aries frowned as he thought of Aléc's words; gargoyles could reproduce three times during their life time, at the age of fifty (twenty-five in human years), seventy (thirty-five) and ninety (forty-five). At the age of fifty-two (the equivalent to a twenty-six year old human) Aries had indeed already missed his first chance to attend a mating flight and he also had to consider the significant age difference between him and Aléc.

Since Aries was older than Aléc they would both be sexually active and ready for reproduction on different days, those days were generally when the mating flight took place so even though it was physically impossible for them to reproduce, the important thing was the mating flight. The point of the mating flight was to pass on your genes to a new generation, they couldn't do that because they were of the same gender so who was to say they couldn't decide when they could have their own mating flight?

"I still don't know..." Aries released Aléc's face and he leaned against the container's inner wall. "I think that, because we're different, we could make an exception on the normal rules of the mating flight."

"Really?" his face burst into a smile.

"But," Aries raised a hand and the smile left Aléc's face. "I think we need to think about your proposal for a little while longer, we shouldn't jump the gun."

"Hmm," Aléc nodded. "I can see the sense in that," he shuffled forwards so he was almost on Aries lap. "Can we discuss it while later?"

Their mouths connected, Aries silencing the French gargoyle who pushed aside all thoughts of the mating flight as he felt Aries' tongue penetrate his mouth. Aléc wrapped his arms around the Greek's neck as he was gently pushed back onto the floor, they pulled apart after several long minutes, Aries withdrawing his tongue from the small red skinned gargoyle's mouth.

Aries began kissing a line down Aléc's long slender neck as he moved one of his hands up his white shirt with the ironic word _'bonheur'_ (happiness) written across the front, Aléc turned his head towards the container's wall and then leaned his head back, making the other's job easier. He moaned ever so slightly as Aries found himself unconsciously removing Aléc's shirt, he lined Aléc's chest with kisses and occasional nips that caused Aléc's body to shake with desire.

Aléc's errection was now throbbing and his talons dug into Aries muscular shoulder blade and shoulder so hard that it drew blood, he didn't know how much longer he could endure Aries teasing, he opened his eyes as his body became hot and covered in a thin layer of sweat, Aries caught the look in his eyes; Aléc was ready to submit.

A moan barely suppressed in the back of his throat, Aléc's hands ran through Aries white locks and he pulled him closer, whispering in his ear, "I want it now." Aries answered with a low growl that grew in from his throat, but he didn't answer. Aries also wanted it, wanted to give himself to Aléc. He ached for everything about him, he wanted Aléc badly, and Aléc knew it, he was playing it to his advantage.

A tingling sensation rang its course through Aries body and he knew how badly his body wanted to submit to it, to just accept that he wanted to just have sex with Aléc in the container, but his mother's old fashioned values were drilled into his head. On top of that Aries was aware of how aggressive he was being, he was trying hard to be gentle with Aléc but his efforts seemed to be in vain as he was aware of the blood he felt between his teeth when he nibbled Aléc's neck and the deep gouges he found he was leaving on Aléc's thighs and back.

Aléc was completely innocent and untainted, did the French gargoyle really want to gave himself to someone like Aries? The pain, the aggressiveness, it was going to be too much. Aléc wouldn't want that, he wouldn't want to be taken by such an aggressive and rough gargoyle as Aries, maybe after Aléc had spent a few days thinking about it then maybe then they could make a decision.

Aléc sensed Aries was off with his rhythm, he sensed he was distracted. Aries sat up, pulling Aléc with him as his talons dug deep into his red skinned lover's back. Aries leaned his forehead against Aléc's, inhaling his scent and breathing heavily.

"Do we have to stop?" Aléc asked.

"Yes," Aries closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... but there are some things, Aléc, that you haven't thought it."

Aléc's arms wrapped around Aries broad shoulders, "I'm confident that I've thought everything through," he smiled.

"No," Aries opened his eyes and shook his head. "You haven't, Aléc. Have you thought about how painful it can be? How much its going to hurt when I penetrate you? I don't even know if I can even control myself, what if you decide you're not ready but I can't stop myself?"

Aléc was silent, he hadn't really thought about the pain, all he had focused his attention on was how good it would feel. He was aware of the fact it could be painful, but he had never really considered what could happen if it did hurt, if he wanted to stop but Aries urges took over from his rational thoughts and that would be his first painful sexual experience.

"Okay," Aléc said quietly. "Not yet, but soon."

Aries nodded and kiss his neck, "Besides," he murmured into his soft flesh. "Do you really want your first time to be in a container?"

Aléc looked around him, finally noticing the small space they had for themselves, and was glad that his time really wasn't in a storage container. He kissed and pulled Aries close, sitting on his lap, leaning his cheek against Aries' one horn and they folded their wings around one another in a warm and soft embrace that not even the gloom of the container or the bitterness and hatred of others could spoil.

...

When they arrived in Canada they were quick to leave the container and find a map that would show them how to get to Queen Florence Island, by the time they had worked out how to get there the sun was rising and they were forced to roost atop a building where the captain and the crew of ships could rest up. When night came the following day they quickly left, gliding along the breeze and admired the sights of Canada before they came to face the ocean.

They came to the island and circled the thicker part of the forest that surrounded the volcano, they decided to land and came across a part of the volcano that had a hollow entry way. Aries expected the hollow and smooth tunnel, he carefully crept down the tunnel and came to a large round cavern, his eyes skimmed the area and he quickly realized what it actually was.

He left the cavern and the tunnel, glancing behind him before informing Aléc of what he found. "It is, or rather was, a rookery," Aries told him.

"A rookery?" Aléc repeated.

"If you check it has the basic structure of the room the clan would keep their eggs," he answered. "Its hard to say whether there was a clan here recently, there's no sign of any cots or anything else that can be used to protect the eggs."

"Maybe they left because of the volcano," Aléc looked up at the menacing cone shaped volcano, he frowned slightly.

"Is it active?" Aries asked him.

"I can sense magma at the surface," Aléc answered. "But I feel that its asleep."

"Good," Aries nodded, he took Aléc's bags and entered the tunnel. "We'll set up base here, I'll set things up and you go search for some firewood."

Aléc nodded also and turned the other way, walking towards the tree's that looked a little dead and weary. Aries watched him leave, they had seen a lot of humans on the way to the volcano but none that were close to this particular area and none that would come anywhere near the volcano anytime soon. He was confident that Aléc wouldn't purposely go too close to a human area, still...

"Be careful," he called after him.

"Will do, _mon armour_!" Aléc waved briefly and disappeared into the darkness.

...

Aléc silently hummed and sang to himself as he collected the brittle pieces of wood he found laying around, he wasn't sure what was going on with Queen Florence Island, but something was seriously messing up the environment. After a few minutes he had a pile of fire wood he thought was suitable enough to make a good fire and it would last a couple of days hopefully too, so with his pile of wood he headed back to the volcano.

What Aries said a few days previously had affected him greatly, once or twice he had woken up from his stone sleep from a horrible nightmare in which he had been raped by a gargoyle. He was pretty sure the gargoyle in his nightmare wasn't Aries, the voice of the gargoyle was much deeper and had a bitter tone to it, and from what he glimpsed of the gargoyle in his sleep, he was of a different, much bigger build to Aries.

He came to realize that the nightmare was brought on by Aries fears, but also by something he had subconsciously created. Rosá's lack of understanding and Aries own horror story about his father made Aléc fear other gargoyles, he couldn't believe how terrified he was of being judged by others and being called horrible names.

He was aware of what humans called other homosexual humans, _'fags' _for example, he hated such words and he hated the idea of being called such an awful word. His fear of being judged had brought on the nightmare, he could clearly remember the shadowy gargoyle swearing at him as he raped him, saying such things as _'disgusting little faggot' _and _'impure little fucker'_.

It was horrible, he didn't want to be treated like Aries had been by his father. His angst, Aries horror stories and Rosá's bitterness had all merged together to create the shadowy monster from his nightmare. Aries words hovered at the back of his mind, _'Have you thought about how painful it can be? I don't even know if I can even control myself, what if you decide you're not ready but I can't stop myself?'_

_I trust Aries,_ Aléc thought._ I trust him not to hurt me, as he trusts me. I don't care if people would say that we're going too far too fast, I know Aries is the one, if he wasn't why is it that I'm only now experiencing these feelings and desires?_

As Aléc approached the volcano he felt the ground rumble between his feet, his eyes widened and he turned to face a huge bear that came stampeding towards him. He gasped loudly and dropped the pieces of wood, his body trembling with fear as the bear came dangerously closer and he wondered what he had done to upset the creature.

It was almost upon him, its shadow looming over him, it stood on its thick hind legs and raised a thick arm with its claws stood stiff. Aléc spotted a shadow behind the bear, like a huge bat carrying something silver, the silver streak sliced through the bear and thick stream of blood gushed from the bear's torso. Aléc stumbled back, avoiding the blood and his pupils contracted in fear as the stranger wielding the sword landed in front of him.

The bear landed on its all fours and turned to run in the other direction, moaning in pain and leaving a thick trail of blood. The stranger approached Aléc, he got to his feet and raised his fists in defence as he got a better look of the newcomer. He was a fierce looking gargoyle with murky green skin and a stern expression, his dark hair was held up in a pony-tail atop his head and four strands of black hair fell down his forehead.

He had two points on his eyebrow ridges, his ears were fin-like in appearance, the tip of his tail was split into four near the tip and although his wing had only one tip, there was three other points running down the edge of his wing. He wore a simple grey and old tunic, the ends cut and torn, some type of strange fabric was wrapped around his feet to his ankles. He carried a katana in his one hand, the sheath attached to his back while there were six kunai's strapped to his belt, three kunai's had spikes around the handle and the other three didn't.

He wiped the blood off his sword using a piece of dirty cloth he kept beneath his tunic, he then sheathed his sword and gazed silently at Aléc. The French gargoyle bit down on his lower half of his beak, yet another thing that was comical in appearance, yet this gargoyle's face remained hard like stone and his eyes cold.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh..." Aléc looked at him surprised, not expecting this gargoyle to be concerned about him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yes," Aléc nodded. "I am, thank you for your assistance."

"It was nothing," he assured. "We gargoyles look out for one another."

He outstretched his arm towards Aléc, he looked at the arm just as the stranger caped his wings and his gaze settled on the stranger. Aléc shook forearms with the gargoyle, he now realized that this gargoyle was Japanese and he wondered why a Japanese gargoyle would be so far from Japan. Was this gargoyle alone? Neither Aléc nor Aries saw any gargoyles, he wondered if this gargoyle was a nomad.

"I'm Aléc L'église," he introduced.

"I am Kenji..."

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Kenji the Nomad

**Chapter Nine **

**Kenji the Nomad**

Aléc was starting to act like Aries at some points, for example, as soon as Kenji introduced himself Aléc was automatically suspicious of him. Kenji was clearly Japanese, but Aléc couldn't quite place the accent, which left Aléc to wonder why a Japanese gargoyle was in Canada. Aléc was also wary of telling Kenji of his current situation, being an older gargoyle born in 1918 he would clearly have much older views of society and may not approve of homosexuality.

Aléc had to choose his words carefully; especially considering this gargoyle was carrying a katana and appeared skilled with it. He told Kenji that he had been travelling with his Rookery Brother, and that they had left they're clan because of issues involving another member of the clan.

Kenji expressed no emotion by what he was told; this unnerved Aléc and he didn't feel comfortable around the stone-faced stranger, regardless of the fact Kenji had selflessly gone out of his way to help Aléc. He decided to introduce Kenji to Aries, at least that way he wasn't alone with him and he was positive that if something went wrong Aries could fend off Kenji if a fight was to ensure.

Aries crouched besides a small pit he had apparently dug out using a tool he carried within his cloak and now he was bashing together two blunt stones over some dry firewood and leaves, Aléc frowned when he saw the wood and placed his hands on his hips, storming towards Aries and nudged him with his foot. Aries swayed slightly as he was pushed by his lover's foot, but in a comedic manner he swung back and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"What was the point in sending me out to get wood if you were going to get some yourself?" Aléc asked.

"You've been gone far too long for someone who is just collecting firewood," Aries noticed, his eyes glued to his work. "I knew you had gotten distracted and so decided it was best for me to get some wood, no need to be mad my-"

"Brother," Aléc quickly cut him short, knowing what the next word was.

Aries frowned just as a spark hit the dry leaves, smoke rose from the leaves but Aries turned his attention to Aléc. He noticed the dark shadow standing at the far end of the cave, his frown deepened when he made out the features of Kenji standing like a statue at the mouth of the cave. Normally he would have been aware of the stranger's presence, he would have heard a second pair of feet.

Aries assumed his senses were slightly dulled when he caught Aléc's scent, knowing his love had returned had distracted him and he felt slightly guilty about not taking notice of someone who could have proved to be a potential threat. Aries decided to not allow himself to make the same mistake twice, the next time he may have an enemy at the door and not a silent observor.

"Who is this?" Aries asked.

"This is Kenji," Aléc said. "He saved me just know, from a bear."

"What did you do to upset a bear?" Aries asked, discarding the stones and getting to his feet.

"I didn't do anything!" Aléc snapped, cearly offended at being accused. "It came out of nowhere and tried to kill me."

"Bears don't just attack for any reason," Aries pointed out.

"Maybe some humans scared it," Aléc shrugged.

Aries frowned deepened even more, causing his beak to appear longer than it actually was and Aléc had to stiffle a giggle at the sight. He turned his gaze to Kenji once more who had remained cold and unmoving throughout the entire conversation, not even reacting to the sound of his name. Aries could only assume he was from Ishimura, as he didn't know of any other clan in Japan and if he was from Ishimura why had he left?

"I am Aries," he introduced, holding out his forearm. "Thank you for saving my brother."

Kenji took his forearm, nodding once and quickly returning his arm to his side. "Tell me, if you are Rookery Brother's," he began. "Why do you sound so different in your accents?"

"My clan was tragically killed decades ago and I met Aléc when I came in search of a new clan," Aries quickly lied. "Though we are of different clan's, all gargoyles are family, are we not?"

"That is true," Kenji said. "We are all one big extended family and so must be treated as such... the spark has died."

Aries turned to where he had begun building a fire, seeing the spark had died, and returned to his work. Kenji watched him silently, and then turned his gaze to Aléc, noting a warm glow in the young gargoyle's eyes. Aléc caught the stare, deciding to distract Kenji and realized he had to be more careful with his emotions around Kenji.

"If you want, you can stay here," Aléc told him. "This cavern is secluded and it's in an area that doesn't seem to sport life, humans won't be coming here anytime soon."

"I do not want to squander your recourses," Kenji argued.

"We have enough," Aries spoke up. "You have to let us repay you for helping my brother."

"Very well," Kenji bowed from the waist. "I shall go in search of something that may serve as nutrition."

He left just as Aries got the fire started, he fanned it gently and it flared to a familiar, warm orb of yellow and red. When Aries was sure it would distinguish, he turned to Aléc and gestured for the small gargoyle to come closer. Aléc hesitantly did, wondering if Aries would chastise him for bringing a stranger to they're hideaway and so walked with slow, anxious steps.

Aries surprised him; he grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down so Aléc was sat on his lap. Aries folded his wings around his love's small body, constricting his strong arms around him and kissed his neck. Aléc smiled, craning his head back to Aries more of an option of which part of his soft flesh to tenderly kiss.

"You looked terrified just now," Aries chuckled lightly.

"I thought you would shout at me," Aléc answered quietly.

"Why would I shout at you?" Aries asked.

"Because I brought a stranger here," Aléc replied.

"I'm not annoyed," Aries said. "I'm wary that's all, though I do commend you on thinking ahead and calling me _'brother'_."

"I am a very crafty gargoyle, Aries," Aléc laughed. "You better learn that now before it's too late."

Aries laughed again, a carefree sound that he had not heard in years and a sound Aléc was glad to hear. But despite the happy and carefree moment, there was something nagging at the back of Aléc's mind like an annoying fly that hovered around your head, he had to tell Aries about his hideous dream in which he was raped or else his fears would be pushed down deep inside of him and cause repercussions in the near future.

He had to tell Aries, he had to know about his fears, but if he told Aries then would the eventual mating flight they were to have would be postponed and he didn't want that. He wanted to soar above the clouds with Aries, diving out of reach as his love tried to catch, he wanted to grace dance along the breeze with Aries and then when Aries did ultimately catch him they would enjoy the sexual pleasure that would soon follow.

Aléc admitted a lot of things were happening too quickly, but gargoyles mated for life and he was well aware of the fact his mother and father had only known one another for over a fortnight before they became mates that same year during the Autumn Equinox. His parent s relationship was a good and healthy one that lasted years, if not for his mother's sudden case of illness then he knew Phillip would still be happily mated.

If not for Aries scaring Aléc with his fear of hurting him then Aléc knew chances are he would not have had that nightmare, now that he was having them Aries needed to know so they could resolve the problem before it developed into a major issue.

"Aries?" he spoke with a shaky tone.

"Yes?" Aries asked hesitantly, quickly sensing something was amiss.

"I had a nightmare the other day," Aléc explained. "In it I was... raped by a gargoyle, not you, someone my mind created."

Aries was quiet for awhile, digesting what he had been told, before coming to a conclusion. "Your afraid of going through the process of mating," he said. "Your not aware of it, but deep down inside you, you are afraid and that nightmare is a creation of not only my fears, but yours too."

Aléc furrowed his eyebrow ridges slightly, "But... I don't feel afraid," he muttered.

"Really?" Aries arched an eyebrow ridge.

Aléc looked at him questionably, his frown deepening. Aries suddenly unfurled his wings and with a surprising touch of brute force, slammed Aléc to his front on the ground, pinning his arms to the ground and sat on top of him. Aléc could hear his petrified heart beat in his ears, his body ice cold with panic and he stared at Aries with wide horror-struck eyes.

"That is the look of someone afraid," Aries whispered in his one ear. "If you wasn't afraid you wouldn't have reacted in such a way, your looking at me slightly disgusted."

"O-only because you didn't warn me!" Aléc protested in a high tempo.

"And I may not warn you," Aries shot back. "The art of mating isn't planned out, you go with what you feel is right and what you feel will make your other half feel good. You don't tell them everything your about to do, its supposed to be unexpected and a pleasurable surprise."

Aléc knew he was right; he just didn't want to admit it. He looked towards the ground, feeling a bead of sweat roll off the side of his face and Aries released his steely grip on his wrists. He sighed, his eyebrow ridges pulling together in a sad sympathetic expression.

"Aléc..." he said smoothly, running his hands through Aléc's silky black hair. I don't want to hurt you, the position we're in now is similar to the one we'll be in during our mating, I just want you to understand that you _are_ afraid and that maybe we'll need to wait."

Aléc flipped himself around, so he was lying on his back. He didn't want to admit he was wrong, he was a bit too prideful to admit he may have been going too fast. He sighed, his head lulling to the side lazily and admitted defeat.

"Alright," he said. "You win, I'm wrong, we'll wait."

"This was never a contest of who was right or wrong," Aries pointed out. "I want to have sex, you think I don't? I just don't want to hurt you."

Aléc smirked slightly, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a devious smile. "I understand," he had an odd tone to his voice. "But at least there are the days before we mate, which can be just as thing."

Aries joined in on the smirk, knowing his cue and dived in for a hard, passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped from between Aléc's beak as Aries pressed his hard body against his and he moved his beak with the French gargoyle's, still treating Aléc's body as a fragile item and Aléc knew that Aries thought of him as precious cargo that had to be straggled with the upmost of care.

After long moments of hard kisses Aléc had to pull away to catch his breath, he still wasn't used to long moments with no space for breathing, Aries seemed used to it but Aléc put it down to all the training Aries endured that hardened him. When your on a path for greatness you can't take a break to catch your breath, Aries may not have been leader of a clan but he was putting his training to good, practical use.

When he saw Aléc needed to catch his breath, he began kissing a line down Aléc's long slender neck as he moved one of his hands up the younger gargoyle's shirt. Aléc turned his head and stared at the entrance of the cave, moaning ever so slightly as his eyes glazed over and as he tried to keep an eye out for Kenji. Despite trying to be on watch, he found he couldn't keep focused. If Kenji did come, he was too consumed by bliss to notice.

Aries hand was moving further down Aléc's body, but never passed the area of his shorts and instead retreated to the inner membranes of Aléc's wings. The flesh inside the wing was soft, and in Aléc's case, very sensitive. Aries talons gently skimmed over the surface, one talon running down the shape of the wing and then followed by another as he drew circles and patterns along the soft flesh.

This generated more moans from Aléc's throat as he closed his eyes, running his hands through Aries soft locks and grabbing a fistful as if to say _'more'_. Aries chuckled slightly, bitting Aléc's neck before pulling back and ran a talon along the space above Aléc's eyebrow ridges, past his brows and then to the very edge of his beak.

Aléc frowned slightly at the strange sign of affection, gargoyles usually showed affection by soothing one another's eyebrow ridges, he had never seen a gargoyle show affection in that manner before. He didn't question it, he was the gargoyle who got turned on when the inside of his wings were stroked, how many other gargoyles found _that_ appealing?

"We did this in my clan," Aries said in a soft tone whilst doing it once more. "It was a way of showing that we loved someone and accepted them, that we were willing to do anything for that person. Looking back, I realize my father never showed me that affection."

Aléc stared at him sadly, and slowly copied what Aries had done to him previously. As Aléc's talon soothed past his eyebrow ridges to his nose, Aries closed his eyes and smiled. Aléc saw that Leo was not the only person not to show Aries affection, by the way he spoke and behaved it would appear no one showed him affection.

"Did anyone ever do this to you?" Aléc asked, again running a talon down Aries face.

"My mother did once," Aries replied. "But that was when I was a hatchling; her love was reserved for the twin's because they were always with her. I was always with Leo; he believed affection was something for females to express and laughed at me when I tried to show I loved him."

"I don't think I would have done well in your clan," Aléc thought aloud. "Maybe if I pretended I was female I could get away with showing affection."

Aries smile grew and he sat up, grabbing Aléc as he did and made it so Aléc was sitting on his lap with his legs either side of him. He leaned his forehead against Aléc's, they're arms folding around one another and soon they're wings joined in on the embrace as they held one another, simply taking pleasure from the company and love of the other.

...

They had broken out of the embrace before Kenji had returned with some fruit and two handful of fish he had caught, from what he had said Queen Florence Island was scare of food and life and the human inhabitants were slowly leaving by the boat loads. Hearing of the island's apparent downfall Aries decided it was best they stay for only a night or two and leave as soon as possible.

Sitting around the fire with the fish set in a frying pan (a special collapsible one, created through the means of magic), Aries decided it was best to get to know Kenji in order to understand the strange gargoyle better. He now knew how Aléc must have felt when Aries had his defensive walls up, it was hard trying to decipher emotions that meant nothing to the gargoyle who wore the face.

"Where is your clan, Kenji?" Aries asked.

_Blunt,_ Aléc thought. _And straight to the point, I'll have to teach Aries the meaning of subtle sometime._

Aries maybe subtle in his own movements and he maybe a great fighter, but when it came to being conspicuous when trying to unearth information from a stranger Aries had a thing or two to learn. Thankfully Aléc had inherited his mother's cunning and sly streak, he had some handy advice to offer.

"My clan is in Ishimura," Kenji replied.

_Huh,_ Aléc raised his eyebrow ridges. _The blunt approach works, but I guess it only works if your big, scary guy like Aries._

"I thought so," Aries glanced at the fish, trying to appear casual. "I believe one of my elders visited your clan sometime during the Second World War."

"I remember a strange elder gargoyle who did not resemble any of my other clan mates," Kenji confirmed. "I believe he met an unfortunate end."

Aléc turned to Aries to see his reaction, there was none. Aries merely looked at Kenji silently, a strange look in his dark eyes as if pondering something, then he turned to his attention back to the sizzling fish that began to smell so sweet.

"I believe the gargoyle's name was Aries..." Kenji recalled, closely examining Aries face for some kind of reaction. "He challenged our strongest and biggest fighter, Gongo, to fight. He battled well to the very end and at some points we even thought he would win, it is my earliest memory and the thing that made me determine to be like that old warrior who fought till the end."

Aries grabbed the frying pan from Aléc's grasp, looking the fish over and grabbing a fork from Aléc's bag. He jabbed the fish with a fork, checking the texture and its insides to be sure it was cooked to perfection.

"That gargoyle by the same name was my grandfather," Aries revealed. "In my clan there's a tradition that when your mate dies and you are reaching your final stone sleep, a gargoyle will go out to another clan in search of a powerful warrior to do battle with. If they die then they die happy."

"But what if they win?" Aléc chided.

"They fight to the very end," Aries boasted. "Regardless of condition or health."

Both Aléc and Kenji saw Aries was proud of his clan's traditions, which left Aléc wondering if Aries would commit the same act when he was coming close to his end. Aries handed out the fish; he placed three fish on a separate plates and Aléc eagerly dug in. Kenji was more than happy to eat the fish using a personalized pair of chopsticks, while Aries was still committed to using his hands, despite the look of disgust Aléc was giving him.

There was an awkward silence for several long minutes, Aléc knew it was due to the third party member. If Kenji was not present then Aries and Aléc would be chatting away, discussing the next phase of action they were to take or discussing Phillip or some other topic. It was hard to talk when there was someone else present, it left Aléc trying to think of a topic that Kenji could join in with.

"Kenji," Aléc began. "Can I ask why you left your clan?"

"Issues similar to yours," Kenji related. "I had an argument with one of my clan mates, he was causing issues and confrontations within my clan. I could not stand for it much longer and I myself challenged him to a fight, if he lost he would have to leave until he was prepared to change for the better of the clan. If I lost..."

"An issue of lost honour," Aries surmised. "It can happen to the best of us."

"Which it has," a smile broke out on Kenji's face, a small one but a smile none the less.

Aries returned the small smile and Aléc felt a sense of relief, if Aries was less on guard then that meant that Kenji was a good guy. Aléc felt his guard slipping away; soon they were all chatting away, Kenji and Aries swapping stories of they're travels while Aléc listened eagerly.

Aléc wondered if Kenji would still be so calm and kind if he knew that the two gargoyles before him were partners, he expected a not so kind reaction and he saw Aries was thinking the same thing. It was best to play it safe, they may not even need to tell him, they may separate before that point of time.

Aléc decided not to think too far ahead into the future, what was important was the here and now, no matter how bleak the here and now was.

...

Just before dawn arrived and sealed the gargoyles in a stone sleep, Kenji slipped in the early morning light to go on a quick patrol of the area, to be sure that no humans would accidentally come across them during the day. Aléc was packing away all of his things and Aries himself was making sure the cave was stable, while Aléc assured him it was, Aries was taking no chances.

Kenji drifted towards the beginning of the brittle forest; he scanned the area before him then did a double check behind him. He turned back towards the forest and whistled through his teeth, a high tempo that lasted a few seconds before dying down slowly.

Someone stepped on a twig from his far right and came from between the thick of trees; Rosá looked annoyed as she pulled half a branch from her tangled hair and over stepped a bush. He gave her a disapproving look, as if to say she needed to be much more stealthy, especially considering the secrecy of the plan. If it failed because she lacked the ability to silence her steps it would leave Kenji and the gargoyle who gathered them very, very annoyed.

"I'll be more quiet next time," Rosá hissed. "Okay?"

"Good," Kenji nodded. "How is he?"

"Growing impatient," Rosá answered. "I don't like being left with him, he forgets that I'm part of this, he sees me nothing more than a toy for to play with."

"Let the baby have his bottle," Kenji advised.

"Haven't I already?" Rosá demanded. "I've spent the last few days letting him feel me up, the only thing I haven't let him do is have sex with me!"

"It is just one more day," Kenji assured. "After that we can go our separate ways, you can return to France with your brother and I can return to Ishimura."

"If you say so," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "How's the situation here?"

"They are starting to trust me," Kenji announced. "Aries is still on the defensive, Aléc on the other hand is naive."

"I know," Rosá sighed. "Its one of his weak points, it what allowed Aries to take advantage of him. When should we make our move?"

"I'll wait for them to leave together," Kenji informed. "I assume they will be leaving together soon, your brother is rather... frisky."- Rosá pulled a face at what he said, never once thinking of her brother of being the frisky type -"When they do I will give the signal, a smoke signal most probably, as soon as you see it you know its time."

"Alright," she nodded. "See you then."

Rosá disappeared into the forest; rushing back on all fours back to the campsite and Kenji watched her go. Just one more day, then they could sort out this situation and return to they're clans and the life that had been set on stand-by. Kenji would be glad to see the back of Rosá, he just wanted to return to Ishimura, he just wanted to see the egg he had left behind with a dishonoured mate.

But first, there was a certain gargoyle he wanted to kill in order to restore some of his lost honour.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Papa Πατέρας Father

**Chapter Ten **

**Papa. Πατέρας. Father**

_The flames were hot on his face, consuming him, demon's emerging from the crimson and lilac flames and grabbing his ankles as they pulled him down into the hottest pits of hell. He roared in protest, throwing his arms around him in an attempt to throw them off him and escape the demon's clutches. But they clung to him, refusing to let go of him. They cackled and hissed, laughing at him as he tried to be free of them._

_He tried to escape, run away from the river of fire and get away. But the demons kept coming for him, kept trying to pull him in and continued to hold onto him. He smelt his flesh, the singe of cooked flesh as the flames hugged him close in a bitter embrace and he felt himself burst into a fury of sobs. He was terrified, his body trembled and shook as he sobbed and pleaded for the demons to let him go._

_"Just leave me alone!" he screamed._

_He blinked away the tears, spotting a figure within the archway of lilac, crimson and sapphire flames. The fire consumed the strangers flesh, but his bright yellow eyes starred at him with the most burning sense of hatred, anger and the lust for revenge clear in his face and he expressed no concern for his condition. Aries tried to pull away from the gaze, but he found himself starring at the stranger as he stared back._

_The flames consumed the wings of the gargoyle before him, the scent of burning flesh filled his noise and he gagged and coughed in response. The burning gargoyle outstretched a scorched arm, the flesh black and flaking, the bleeding continued as it came down in bloody tears from the fire demon's eyes._

_"Come on," the fire gargoyle urged. "Come taste the flames, let them take you away. It feels great, the relief is... I feel so free."_

_"Then why do you look so sad?" he cried. "If you truly are free then why are you crying? Why are you glaring at me? What did _**I**_ do?"_

_The flames surged forwards; he fell backwards and tripped over some fiery timber. The fire gargoyle frowned at him, the fire continuing to consume him in its cocoon yet he did not scream, or cry, or even whimper. The fire gargoyle truly did welcome the pain, no matter how excruciating. The bloody tears on the fire gargoyle's face suddenly stopped, but they hovered on his face and the young gargoyle just wanted to run away._

_He had to get away, but the feeling in his legs had gone. The flames caught hold of his arm and he screamed in pain, begging for the fire to release him. Screaming at them, as if the spawn of fire and pain would ever obey someone like him._

_"This pain..." the fire gargoyle said."It comes with the flames, but it's like a drug. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it kills me, I still want it."_

_He continued to cry._

_"You don't understand, do you?" the fire gargoyle laughed. "This isn't fire, stupid boy. Come, Aries, come taste the flames of revenge!"_

_The fire demon lunged forwards and Aries screamed, feeling pain cut through his core of being and tear him apart as the flames of revenge consumed him and took him away to the pits of hell._

_..._

Aries burst out of his stone shell, giving a scream of pain as the stone layer scattered across the ground. He stretched his limbs, working the kinks out of his joints and he checked to make sure he was where he should be. He saw the familiar curve of the stone walls, he felt the soft dirt beneath his feet and he saw the two familiar gargoyles before him. Aléc stood in front of him, speaking to Kenji as they arranged the plan for the day.

Aries sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging as he brushed his hair back with his talons. He smiled at Aléc, glad that neither he nor Kenji had noticed his pitiful cry as he awoke. He was glad, Aléc would only worry and he hated to have his young love worry over him over such trivial little things. He had a nightmare, nothing more, and nothing for him to spend countless minutes worrying over.

_It was just a dream,_ Aries told himself. _Only a dream._

He suddenly felt something on his face, he tensed and feared it was blood or even the flames that had somehow managed to physically manifest themselves. The thing felt wet, it rolled off his face and he caught it in his bandaged palm of his burnt arm. The tear landed on his palm and the bandages had a little damp patch, he frowned.

"I'm... crying...?" he whispered.

He growled and bared his teeth, feeling within his stomach a cold sensation that spread through his veins. Something bad was on the horizon, something was coming for them - for _him_ - he could feel it like the changes of the seasons. He didn't know why he feared something that was yet to come, but he just did and he wondered if whatever came for him would hurt his beloved Aléc.

"Aries? Aries?"

He snapped his head up, Aléc looked at him with a concerned expression with his eyebrow ridges pulled up and Kenji peered curiously at the Greek. Aries regained his posture, the bandaged hand clenched into a fist and returned to his cool demeanour.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Are you... okay?" Aléc asked. "You look a little... upset."

"I merely had a nightmare," Aries replied.

"About?" Kenji inquired with the arch of his left eyebrow ridge.

"Fire," Aries answered.

Aléc felt an overpowering urge to hold Aries hand - the one that was bandaged - in order to provide some support for his love. But that was impossible with Kenji around, he would just have to wait for Kenji to leave and then hold Aries close. Aries glanced at Aléc, noticing the concerned tone in Aléc's dark chocolate eyes and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Kenji headed to the entrance of the cave, "I am leaving the island," he announced. "I have to pick up some supplies from the mainland; I'll be gone for some hours and may not return until tomorrow night."

"There is no need for that," Aries told him. "We have plenty of supplies here."

"No," he said. "I am not planning on staying with you for too long, I have other presendating matters to attend to, so I must ensure that I have plenty of supplies for my own journey."

"We'll keep the cave warm for your return," Aléc assured him.

Kenji nodded once, gathered his things and then left. Aries eyed Aléc suspiciously, wondering why his usually caring lover was so quick to be rid of the gargoyle who had saved his life. Aléc turned to Aries, smiling at him.

"I had no nightmares last night," Aléc said. "I had a dream, a good one."

"Oh really?" Aries asked.

"Yes," Aléc took a step towards him. "And I made up my mind."

"About?" Aries said.

"Don't be so stupid," Aléc frowned. "You know what about! I want to be your mate, I've decided and you're not going to change my mind."

Aries stared at him, at the stubborn pout on Aléc's face and he laughed. He wasn't expecting Aléc to be so quick to make a decision, he was hoping that maybe he would give it more thought and then maybe experiment a bit before deciding he was ready for being Aries mate, before deciding he wanted to spend his entire life with Aries. Aries wondered if Aléc had thought it through carefully, once he was Aries mate then that was it - gargoyles mated for life.

"So that's why you wanted Kenji away," Aries laughed. "You wanted some alone time."

"Yeah," Aléc smiled. "He said so himself that he would be gone for a few hours, maybe the whole day. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Okay," Aries stopped laughing. "Say I agree, we conduct our mating flight and I catch you-"

"Wait!" Aléc cut in. "Why am I the one who has to be caught? I am not the woman in this relationship!"

"Oh no?" Aries teased. "You have long hair, you look like a girl, you're so shapely for a male and I'm sure we agreed that you are androgynous?"

Aléc was silent for a few moments, his pout grew and he looked away from Aries. His gaze slowly returned to him and he saw there was no way they could discuss or debate the subject, Aléc was the female in the relationship and he decided to accept it - if only to not cause an argument he could not win.

"Still..." Aries continued. "I am sure, what if you regret the decision?"

Aléc folded his arms over his chest, frowning ever so slightly. Aries saw Aléc was defending his decision, he wanted to be Aries' mate and had convinced himself that they could spend they're lives together. Aléc was not going to change his mind now, he was certain that this was what he wanted and there was no way Aries could deter him from his decision.

The problem was, was Aries ready? The fact was he was delaying the mating flight was not just for Aléc's sake but for his own, Aries was afraid to disappoint Aléc and afraid to believe that Aléc really was his true love, only for them to separate some years in the future and leave Aries heart broken and defeated further. Aries just didn't want to be hurt.

Aléc's arms were suddenly around him, Aries had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he has not noticed Aléc spotting his grim expression and walking towards him, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Aries' arms slowly joined the embrace and he buried his face into Aléc's beret.

"It'll be okay," Aléc promised. "If you think it'll go bad it will, if you want it to go right you have to think everything will be alright."

Aries smiled, "What a charming little perspective on life," he said. "Do you always think like that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be with you," Aléc replied.

Aries smile turned into something odd, something warm and soft, as his arms tightened around Aléc and he slowly whispered in his pierced ear; "Okay, I will be your mate." Aléc looked up at him with the biggest smile Aries had seen, it split across his beak right across to his ears and a bright shining look appeared in his eyes - the look of expectation.

Aries released him, shoving him slightly and Aléc looked at him hurt.

"Go on then," Aries waved his talons.

"What?" Aléc asked.

"I am giving you a head start to get into the air," Aries explained. "Go!"

Aléc smiled and then ran out of the cave, climbing the side of the volcano before taking off into the air. Aries waited a few minutes, listening to the sounds of Aléc's wings cutting through the wind, then he gave chase. Aléc had gotten pretty far by the time Aries had gotten into the air, but Aries didn't worry. Aléc was a little too over-confident, he was merely lulling on the breeze and even hovered for a few second or two when he heard Aries.

Aléc glanced behind him, panicking slightly when he saw Aries catching up. He had not expected for Aries to be so quick, he was hoping to at least warm up his wings first. Aries reached out for his ankles, Aléc dived down and Aries missed, rolling in a circle. Aléc laughed at him, holding his side as he watched Aries' startled face. Aries regained his posture and grinned, following Aléc as he headed into the twisted forest.

They swerved past trees, avoiding them by mere inches as they passed in blurs and Aries hoped Aléc would not glide into a tree. A twig snagged Aries hair, he ripped it out of his hair and and quickly caught back up with Aléc. They came out of the forest, arriving at a lake with the bane of the moon looking down upon the lovers. Aléc glanced up at the moon, enjoying the glow of the moon on his flesh.

Aries saw his chance, he glided upwards and shot downwards like an arrow. His arms enclosed around Aléc, who gasped in surprise and they tumbled into the lake. Aléc resurfaced after only a few momenta, gasping and spluttering as he coughed out water, but the smile remained on his face. He waited for Aries to submerge, he saw air bubbles inches from his chest and felt a little uneasy.

Was Aries alright?

He noticed Aries' arms were still around him, but he still did not resurface. He reached down and pulled Aries up by the hair, Aléc's beret between the teeth of the Greek. He placed the beret back on Aléc's head and he bobbed oddly in the water, looking very uncomfortable as he did. It didn't take Aléc long to realize what was wrong with Aries.

"You can't swim, can you?" he asked.

There was hesitation, Aries looked down shamefully and spoke only after considering to tell Aléc the truth. "No, I cannot," he replied. "I was never taught, my sister's were."

"It's nothing not be ashamed of," Aléc chuckled.

Aries looked up at him and his face slowly broke into a smile. He came closer to Aléc and kissed him open mouthed, his arms tightening around him and as Aléc grabbed a fistful of his hair he gave out a moan. Aries suddenly pulled away, saliva dripping on the edge of his beak.

"I had an idea," he said.

"Talk later," Aléc moaned, diving for another kiss.

Aries pulled back and said, "Listen, you'll like this."

Aléc pouted and sighed, deciding to listen and wondering how long it would take for him to loose his virginity.

"Why don't we have sex in this lake?" Aries asked. "By the shore, of course, I don't want to die half way through our love making."

Aléc nodded eagerly, the idea seeming all so romantic to him and it reminded him of that old black and white movie where the two lovers embrace once another on the sand. Aléc pulled Aries towards the shore, where Aries told Aléc to go into the woods to change and then return when he was ready. Aléc found it odd to have to leave Aries to change, but he realized it was very much like a wedding night.

The groom would wait for his bride, not wanting to gaze upon her flesh until she approached him in her full beauty. Maybe that was what Aries wanted, he didn't want to see Aléc naked just yet - he wanted something romantic, wait for Aléc in the water and then see him for the first time in his full glory as the moon bathed him in its glow.

So Aléc left the water and headed for the woods, going as far away so he could not see the lake but not as so far as he could get lost. As he stood there, facing a tree, he felt his body suddenly tremble with nerves. He felt uneasy all of a sudden, his stomach was tight and he felt like being sick.

Was Aléc actually ready for this?

He was seventeen in gargoyle years, his body was perfectly ready for sexual activity but now he was concerned for his mental ability. He could barely say sex aloud, and the thought of actually making love to someone unnerved him. As well as that he was a little worried about being caught, while it thrilled him to first make love in a lake he was worried in case they were caught.

"There's no one around," Aléc reminded himself. "It's far too cold and late in the evening for a human to come out, and Kenji has gone to the mainland."

That eased his stomach, knowing they would not be disturbed. But there was still the idea of giving himself to Aries, he was glad to know Aries was just as nervous as he was, but what if he did something stupid or he did something Aries wouldn't like? He didn't want his first time to be a disaster, it would make him nervous whenever he tried to make love again, it could deeply scar him.

Aléc headed back to the lake, peering around a tree to find Aries had already taken to the lake. His back was to Aléc as he gazed up at the sky, the pale moonlight was almost as beautiful as Aries' own pale complexion. Desire rose up inside of Aléc as he looked over Aries strong back muscles, the little scars dotted over his strong and hard body, the way his hair stuck to his broad shoulders.

His desire was a fiery and smouldering heat he couldn't nor would dampen, it sent his heart racing and his body tensing with the thought of holding that Greek godly body to his own. Seeing Aries like that, so sure of himself, it set Aléc's mind. Aries trusted Aléc, if he didn't they would not be in that situation.

Aléc knew he was ready, he pushed aside all of his fears and went to get un-dressed. He found Aries' belongings in the hollow of a tree, Aléc stripped down to his bare and naked self, pulling the bobble from his hair and placing his beret with the rest of his clothes inside the tree. He ruffled up his hair slightly, and wondered whether he should take out his peircings. He decided to leave them in, they were fine where they were.

He joined Aries in the water, the banking was smooth and as he continued he found Aries had only gone as so far as the water reached Aléc's neck. Aries heard him and turned to him, smiling at the locks of dark hair that rested against Aléc's crimson flesh.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had left," Aries teased.

"I wouldn't have left," Aléc insisted. "I was just a little... hesitant. I'm nervous."

"So am I," Aries chuckled lightly. "This is my first time too."

Aléc smiled at him. Aries lips were soon upon him, kissing him so hard and passionately that Aléc found he had no way of catching his breath. He grabbed fistful of Aries hair, moaning as he was kissed harder and Aries pressed his hard body against Aléc's. Aries wrapped his arms around Aléc, lifting him up so Aléc could wrap his arms around Aries' waist and the two sunk into the fog of lust.

...

_The Next Evening_

Aléc's joints felt stiff and tight, he groaned as he tried to get up to stretch his limbs and rub the stone fragments from his body. He found he could not get up, then he remembered that Aries was atop him. He sighed lightly and collapsed, Aries kissed the side of his face as he chuckled and moved a strand of Aléc's hair from his face.

"Evening, my love," Aries greeted.

"Evening," Aléc turned his head to smile at him. "... Was... was I okay?"

"You were perfect," Aries kissed him again.

They laid together for fifteen minutes, wings and arms around one another, as they enjoyed the sight of one another and Aries sang softly in Greek in Aléc's ear. After those fifteen minutes Aries decided it was time to get changed and return to the cave in case Kenji returned and came looking for them. They got changed, stretching they're bodies as they slipped back into they're clothes.

They glided back to the cave and touched ground not far from the base of the volcano, they found Kenji had arrived back at the island and was stood outside the cave with his back against the wall and his arms folded over his chest. Aries sensed something was wrong, there was something about Kenji's stance that unnerved him. He took a step forwards, standing in front of Aléc like a defensive wall.

"Kenji, is something wrong?" Aries asked.

"I found a friend of mine yesterday," Kenji replied. "You know her."

Aléc frowned. There came the sound of talons against the ground and someone approached them from the cave, Aléc's frown deepened as the features of the gargess slowly became clear, she took a step into the moonlight and he gasped. Rosá smiled at Aléc as she joined Kenji, putting her hands on her hips. Aléc looked from Kenji to Rosá, then to the scowl on Aries face as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" Aléc demanded. "What are you doing here, Rosá?"

"I was approached by Kenji and another gargoyle awhile back, around the time you met Aries," Rosá began to explain. "A friend of Aries, who promised me that he can get rid of Aries. I'm here to kill that bastard and bring you home!"

"Are you insane?" Aléc asked. "I'm happy, the happiest I've ever been, why would you want to take that away from me?"

"You're not happy," Rosá insisted. "He's been brainwashed you!"

"Who is this gargoyle who brought you together?" Aries interjected.

Kenji and Rosá both smiled, and a third figure emerged from the cave. He was broad with great curling horns, no more than a few years older Aries himself. Aries frowned at the sight of the gargoyle who was dressed in a lion cloth and armour similar to Aries, a large and tall blade strapped to his back. The left half of his face and body was horribly burnt and had left his flesh a pale crimson colour, his left ear was all but a stump, the left edge of his mouth had closed in and the skin above his eye had caused his eyebrow ridge to sink down onto his eye making it barely visible.

Aries didn't recognize him, not at first, not until the gargoyle took several step closer towards them. Aries' body seized up, it froze to the spot and his eyes widened with horror as he repeated '_no'_ under his breath. Aléc turned to Aries, he had never seen him look so... _terrified_. Who was this horribly burnt gargoyle? Aléc knew he must have been from Aries clan, the armour and wounds were a clear fact of that.

_But who was he?_

"Aww, Aries," the gargoyle spoke with a throaty and horse tone. "Is that anyway to greet your father?"

Aléc flinched, feeling the same sense of horror rise up within him at the sight of the infamous Leo. Aléc couldn't believe it, there was no way that gargoyle could be Aries' father. He was far too young to be a father to three, to be Aries' father and for that matter how was he alive? It was no surprise to Aléc that he didn't assume it was Leo; he didn't look like Aries and he never would have thought that Leo could have survived.

"How are you alive?" Aries croaked. "You died in the fire!"

"I survived the fire, you fool," Leo growled. "I was in there far too long, as you can see, as I held your mother close as her body burnt up in my arms. When I did manage to escape I found my clan had left, headed to Athens. I saw you was not with them and decided that I could not die until I had the satisfaction of taking you with me."

Leo fell silent for a second, thinking of Virgo as her beautiful body became charred ash in his arms. Then the deep hatred returned to his eyes, he glared at Aries as he continued his story.

"You moved to a lot of places over a series of years, Aries," Leo noted. "In my wounded condition I could not keep up, I tried my best but continued to age and my condition continued to worsen. And then you travelled to Italy, there was no way I could follow in my condition. As I neared the shores of Greece I came across a fae with an iron spear through its chest. Apparently, he had been a victim of a group of fae hunters and had barely managed to scrape by. I pulled the spear from his chest and in return he offered me a gift, he gave me back my youth. The only way for me to die is if you kill me or I kill you, either way I'll join Virgo in paradise."

"All this fuss, all this trouble," Aries snarled. "All because of me? _Why?_ You should have just let me be and died!"

"The gods punished us for your wicked ways by killing your mother,_ my mate_, and most of our clan," Leo screamed. "It is all because of you!"

Leo pulled a long sword from behind his back, a sword with a thick handle and the tip of the blade had one sharp point with several other sharp curves shaped upwards. Aries frowned, recognizing the blade as one once used for slaughtering gargoyles who betrayed the clan. His father must have seen it as a fitting tool to use to kill his son.

Aries eyes darted for any sign of a weapon, but he found none that could be used against his father's weapon. Aléc saw Aries needed a weapon, a good one too, and decided to give his mate a hand. Aléc's left hand twisted around in several circles, velvet blue magic forming in his palm and the velvet-like material took the form of a sword. It became solid, a sword with a thick handle with a sharp point appeared in his hand.

He handed it to Aries, who nodded at him gratefully. Rosá stared at the weapon in amazement, she had not been aware that Aléc was capable of creating such weapons. She knew of Aléc's ability to create objects, but not weapons. She knew though that like all of the things created by Aléc it would only last for a short amount of time, the weapon would break during the fight with Leo and then Aries could be finished off.

"Very well, Leo," Aries said. "If killing you will provide you with the peace you so desperately need, then I will take your life."

"Foolish boy," Leo laughed. "You were a weakling back then and you shall always be a weakling!"

Aléc raised his fists defensively, though they trembled at the possibility of having to fight Kenji. Aries grabbed his fist and lowered it, shaking his head slowly.

"But-" Aléc began.

"No," Aries cut in. "I don't want you to fight Kenji or your sister, stay out of this and just protect yourself."

Aléc looked at him, his eyebrow ridges pulling up as he began to protest. He knew Aries was right, there was no way he could fight without getting himself hurt or using his magic dangerously. He lowered his fists, but they remained clenched as he promised himself to use his magic to protect Aries. He would need to ensure the sword he created would not break, though he didn't know how long it would last.

Leo raised his sword, pressing the cold metal against his cheek and muttered a silent pray in Greek to the god Ares, praying for forgiveness for soiling the almight god's name by naming his son after him and asking for strength. Aries turned to Aléc, then kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I promise to come back," he said. "I won't leave you."

"Okay," Aléc replied.

Leo and Aries turned to face one another and took several steps forwards, circling one another as they eyed one another. It had been so long since Aries had to fight his father, it brought a wave of emotions and memories, but none worth remembering. His father had always been pushy and ungrateful and cruel, now was Aries chance to reap revenge and pay Leo back for all the years of pain and pyschological scarring.

They charged. The blades touched and sparks ensured, they traded blows, the sound of weapons thirsty for blood dancing across one another's surface. They were silent as they fought, neither of them exchanging snide remarks as such characters did in movies, they just fought as warriors were meant too - silent, sullen and itching for blood. The father and son battled beneath the moon's glow as Aléc looked on and prayed to whatever god existed in the wide universe that Aries survive.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Magie Noire

**Chapter Eleven **

**Magie Noire**

A flash of silver reflected off the surface of the moon's smooth face, the two blades bounced and slid off one another and sharp golden sparks danced off the blade of the swords. The two blades rested against the other, the metal trembling as the two Greeks pushed down upon the blades with every ounce of strength each possessed. The battle fought would have been one young Greek hatchlings would have loved to hear, but neither Leo nor Aries wanted the battle to be made known to anyone else.

It was a grudge match, one to be fought to the bitter end, not a match used to show off one's skill on the battlefield. Aries leaned forwards on his stronger leg, his left one, as he snarled at his father. Leo returned the glower, his teeth pulling back over his teeth. There was no hint or shadow of remaining sanity in Leo's eyes, he was too far gone for redemption. Leo had lived for year with his burning hatred until it eventually turned him insane.

Aries only supposed that ending his life would be a small mercy, as well as providing Aries with some satisfaction. Of all the nightmares he had ever suffered over years - that of fire or of blades - were because of Leo. If Leo had shown even a hint of tolerance or understanding then perhaps there would have been no need for all of the pain. If Leo had been a good father then there would have been no need for grudges, or death.

Aléc resigned himself to watching, despite every thought that screamed at him to assist. One eyed remained on the fight, and the other on Kenji and Rosá who with every second seemed to move closer to him. Aléc was fairly confident there would be no need for him and Rosá to fight, she had seen his power and knew better than to fight him. And, of course, she knew if they were to fight Aléc would not hold back as his sister's betrayal still cut deep.

But Kenji...

There was a flash of silver and something past the tip of Aléc's beak, bracing against his skin, as the sharp object became embedded into the soft ground besides him. Aléc turned to Kenji, who held between his knuckles two more kunai and his other hand moved to the hilt of his katana. He slowly pulled it out, the soft purr of metal as the hungry blade was being drawn into battle.

"I... don't want to fight you, Kenji," Aléc offered.

"I hate to inform you of this," Kenji began, "but there is a need for me to do battle with you."

"I won't fight you!" Aléc cried.

Kenji put away his kunai and charged, pulling his katana from its sheath in one quick flash of silver. He swung his sword, it sliced through the air and cut the front of Aléc's shirt as the Franch gargoyle pulled back. Kenji came at him again, pushing forwards and jabbing his katana's tip forwards. Aléc barely managed to avoid the blows, falling back and tumbling over his own steps as he avoided the blade.

Aléc looked down at his shirt, at the thick incision. He was thankful that it was just the his top that had been slashed, if it had been him he doubted he would have survived until morning. As the tip of the blade came towards him, Aléc took another step back. His foot caught on a small groove in the earth, Kenji swung for Aléc's head. Aléc fell backwards and landed on his back, the blade made a noise as it sliced through the air and missed its target - a type of whistling sound.

Kenji swore in Japanese and lifted his sword, Aléc pushed on his hand and jumped up. His foot caught Kenji's chin, Kenji's head snapped back with a loud crack and blood came out of his mouth as he staggered backwards wildly. Aléc landed on his hands and knees, running into the forest on all fours. Kenji pushed his head back and felt his mouth, pulling his hand back to look at the blood on his palm.

His eyes burst into a glow of bonfire white and he began to give chase, Rosá ran after him and grabbed his arm, pulling it back as she clutched at it feverishly. Kenji turned to her, blood dripping down his chin and onto his dusty tunic.

"You said you weren't going to hurt him!" Rosá reminded him. "The deal was you were going to leave my brother alone!"

"Stupid woman!" he hissed and blood splattered across her cheek. "We only fed you such lies just so you would leave us to the _homosekushuaru_!"

Kenji pulled his arm back, dragging her with him, and then flung his arm backwards. Rosá's grip loosened as he swung his arm and she fell backwards into the bushes, landing awkwardly as she hit the floor. Aléc had heard Rosá and Kenji argue, but had no time to look back. He had to stay close to Aries, to keep an eye on the sword he had created. If it broke down during the fight, then Aries could be in serious trouble.

Aléc took a turn as he ran, running around the rim of the forest as he turned back towards the scene of the fight. He thought he heard Kenji, but could not be sure. He jumped to his feet and stopped, turning around slowly as he listened out for any sounds. It was silent, all except for the clatter and _clang_ of swords as Aries continued to battle Leo.

_I hope Aries is alright,_ Aléc thought. _The idea of Aries fighting the man who scarred him and wounded him so severely emotionally just makes my blood run cold._

There was a snap of a twig, Aléc jumped and whirled to face a quivering bush beside him. Aléc raised his fists defensively, they trembled and the look on his face was of fear, not a look that generally drives fear into the heart of the enemy. A squirrel jumped out of the bushes and came towards him, sniffing at his feet. Its noise twitched as it looked up at him, it rubbed its face and Aléc lowered his fists.

Aléc sighed in relief and smiled, crouching to smooth out the squirrel's fur. It squeaked in approval at his soft touch, sniffing at his talons. Aléc was surprised to see the squirrel, and even the bear that attacked him days previously, in fact it was an all just a little bit peculiar. The island was dying, the trees withering away, so how had the squirrels and bears managed to survive?

What if... what if it had all been staged? What if the bear was in fact not a bear, but a holographic projection? Rosá was capable of such magic, while she herself could not perform many tricks of the trade her strongest points were illusions. What if the bear was not real, but merely another manipulation of the mind? Aléc looked carefully at the squirrel, at the texture of it. It seemed real, and it felt... Aléc pressed down harder on the squirrel and his finger passed through the image like a talon through water.

Kenji jumped out of the bushes from behind him, pulling a kunai from his pouch and throwing it. It hit Aléc in the arm, he cried out in pain and clutched his blooded shoulder. Kenji pounced and pushed Aléc to the floor, standing on his back with his one foot against his head and the other pushing down on the kunai.

"Good job, Rosá," Kenji smiled. "You may leave now."

Rosá stood, appearing from the bushes. She rubbed her arm and turned to Aléc, tears gathering in her eyes and a small dribble of blood running down her forehead and mixing into her soft fur. Aléc stared at her, trying to comprehend that his sister was going to leave him in the hands of Kenji. She trully had betrayed him, he could never forgive her. While he always thought of himself as a forgiving person, betrayal was not something he took kindly too.

Kenji looked at Rosá, frowning at her. She took the hint and left, her head hung low in disgrace as she went her way. Kenji pulled the kunai from Aléc's arm and flicked it into one Aléc's legs, he cried out in pain. Kenji turned him over and stood on both of his legs, pushing down hard on the joints. Aléc whimpered in pain, feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Kenji raised the sword high.

He dived the katana into the side of Aléc's stomach, he screamed. Kenji smiled at the noise and his eyes rolled back into his head, a look of ecstasy coming across his face.

"Excellent," he purred. "That's the noise I wanted to hear **him** make..."

He pulled the katana from Aléc's body and grabbed him by the cuff, slamming the bottom of the handle into Aléc's face. There was a gush of blood as the handle left a deep bruise and blooded cut, Kenji released Aléc and dug the katana along Aléc's leg, leaving a deep blooded line.

"What I told you before, of why I left the clan, is the truth," Kenji continued. "In my clan I was hatched second, therefore my name is Kenji - meaning _'healthy second son'_. The gargoyle who had caused so much trouble within my clan was named Ichiro, meaning _'first son'_."

The tip of the blade continued to pierce the flesh of Aléc's leg. Aléc whimpered in pain, feeling his bones creak as Kenji placed more pressure on his knees. He tried to move, but felt small sharp bursts of pain all throughout his body that made him tremble and shake with pain.

"We have had _homosekushuaru_ in our clan before," Kenji persisted. "Usually they left the clan when they were very young, in search of others like them. But Ichiro was different; he stayed when others at his age would have left years before. And what made it worse was how everyone accepted this perversion!"

He walked away from Aléc, going to stand by Aléc's feet and nudged him. Aléc slowly got to his feet, feeling the blood on his forehead mix into eyelashes and obscure his visions. Kenji nudged him with the blade, forcing him upwards. He struggled to get to his feet, but his trembling legs somehow managed to keep him afoot. Kenji smiled at the weakened gargoyle, still nudging him for the fun of it.

Aléc began to wonder why Kenji was telling him such a thing, was it because he needed to tell someone? Or did he just want Aléc to know how much he hated him because of this other gargoyle?

"Rumours spread," Kenji examined his blade as a wistful look came across his face. "People gossiped on how Ichiro was to become clan leader, after our current leader Kai. I confronted Kai about the issue... but he offered no difference of opinion."

"You know what," Aléc suddenly smirked. "It sounds to me like you was jealous of Ichiro. Did you want to be leader? Was you angered that Ichiro, someone you believed to be inferior because of what he is, was to be leader instead of you?"

"You know nothing!" Kenji roared in anger. "I was not to be leader! I was resigned to my fate! But why should Ichiro get it? Because he is first born, because-"

"Wait..." Aléc cut in as a look of realization came across his face. "You don't hate Ichiro because he's gay, you hate him because he's first born and is getting the position you want!"

Kenji took a physical step back, starring at Aléc with wide eyes as the fiery white glow dimmed in his eyes. Then he charged, ramming an elbow into Aléc's chest. He wheezed in pain and tried to inhale, but was cut short when Kenji elbowed him in the face. Aléc staggered back into the trunk of a tree, squinting through the veil of crimson and tried to summon magic to his hands.

He could feel Aries' sword wavering, any second now and it would break and Aléc had to make sure that did not happen. Aries had to win the fight. Kenji came charging towards him, katana aimed directly for his chest. Aléc panicked, trying to summon his magic whilst trying to create a shield. Kenji's blade drove into Aléc's chest. The blooded blade seeped through the trunk of the tree, small crimson droplets dripping off the tip and landed on the ground below.

...

Aries swung the blade hard in a downwards direction, Leo's blade rattled under the pressure and he found himself being pushed back. His feet pushed hard against the ground, as he was pushed back his feet left deep gouges in the soft dirt. He grounded his teeth and hissed, trying to push back against his son's massive bulk. He had never expected Aries to be so strong, his strength rivalled that of Leo's father, Aries II.

"You are getting too old for this," Aries sneered. "Give up! Before I cut off your venomous head!"

"Never," Leo hissed. "I cannot meet Virgo again in Paradise until I kill you!"

Aries pushed down harder on the blade, then sharply pulled back and swung his blade again. Leo was too slow to react, the blade caught his shoulder and a thick stream of blood exploded from the wound in one quick flash of scarlet. Leo hissed in pain, biting down on his tongue as a white glow took his eyes. He son was stronger than him, it seemed all those lessons did in fact pay off.

"Do you think my mother would want to meet you in Paradise?" Aries growled. "You took away her only son, she would have loved me despite what I am! Besides" - a dark look came across Aries face as he grinned menacingly - "there's only one place you're going, and that's down underground with Hades."

The glow vanished from Leo's eyes, Aries insult cut deep. Leo had always served the gods, obeying them by following each of the old traditions. He treated his children as Zeus would have treated his, strictly and even cruelly at times if necessary. His deeds would not be rewarded by an eternity in the Underworld, he would spend an eternity with Virgo in Paradise and in her arms.

Leo charged and swung his blade, Aries raised his own to block the upcoming blade. Leo's blade skimmed against the surface of Aries, and Aries blade shattered. Against the touch of the opposing blade, Aries' magically created one splintered into dozens upon dozens of small glass shards that fell to the floor and disintegrated into tiny sand-like grains. They landed delicately to the floor, the once powerful blade was gone.

Aries stared at his hand in shock, at his empty palm that once held the powerful blade. Why had it broken? He knew little of magic, but he knew that Aléc was powerful; the power came off him like a smell. So why had it broken? Aléc should have easily been able to keep the blade, yet it had broken which meant...

Aries' eyes widened in panic. Leo came for him, grinning and swinging his sword. Aries rolled beneath the slashes, rolling away from Leo and ran into the forest. Leo gave a triumphant cry, seeing Aries sudden change of tactics an act of cowardness. He watched Aries run, then after a moment of watching with a satisfied smile he decided to give chase.

...

Aries ran into the forest, tearing down twigs and branches that got in his way. There was a stench on the air that he didn't like; blood. Panic had him now, a cold and painful sensation that grasped at his heart and squeezed it to the point Aries felt like he was going to die. He followed the scent and came to the scene of the crime, Kenji stood over a stiff figure that lay bleeding on the floor and he wiped a thick layer of blood off his katana.

Aries froze at the sight of Aléc, the French gargoyle was still, his beautiful hair lay in messy knots around him and a thick trail of blood was seeping from over several cuts. Kenji looked up and spotted Aries, suddenly Kenji did not look so smug. Kenji raised his sword defensively, but Aries ignored him and went to Aléc. He lifted his mate up, pressing his ear to his chest. He held his breath, waiting for any sign of life, and then there was a faint thud of Aléc's heart.

A look of relief came across Aries face; he pulled away from Aléc's chest and looked up to Kenji. As much as Aries would have loved to tear Kenji's head from his neck, he knew that Aléc would bleed to death if his wounds were not treated. Aléc's only hope of survival would be for them to pull back, and then attack later when they were healed. Aries got to his feet, knowing that if they were to regroup then he would first have to knock Kenji unconscious before they could get away. He charged, his eyes aflame with a deep white hatred and his lip pulling back over his teeth as he snarled.

On the floor, Aléc twitched and he began to shiver as pain took him. He contorted in pain, wrapping his arms around his chest where he felt the deep gouge from where the blade hit him. He looked up to find Aries charging towards Kenji, he tried to cry put in protest. No one should fight when angered; it clouded their judgement and reaction time. He opened his mouth to cry out, but he coughed out blood instead.

Aléc heard a thud of heavy feet, he tried to turn his head but a figure jumped over him. _Leo. _Aries was charging towards Kenji, unaware that behind him Leo was also charging with his blade at the ready. Aléc coughed out blood again, managing to gurgle out Aries name. Aries whirled around to face Aléc, just as twin blades pierced his flesh. Aléc cried out, _"NOOO!"_ and tears began to flood down his face as Aries stood there, trembling as blood seeped out of him.

Aries looked at Aléc with a look that froze Aléc's blood, the look of fear. He had never seen Aries look frightened before, it scared him. Kenji and Leo removed their blades and Aries fell to his knees, coughing out blood. Leo smiled triumphantly, raising his sword high above Aries head. Aries tried to get to his feet, but all of his strength had left him. Aléc forced himself to his feet, trying to summon magic.

He was in too much pain; he couldn't get the magical veins within him to function, to flow. _No._ Kenji rammed the hilt of his sword into Aries' gut, he wheezed and coughed out even more blood._ No. No._ Leo smiled, the look of triumph still layered across his face as he turned to face Aléc. He decided to kill the French gargoyle before killing Aries, he wanted Aries to witness the death of a loved one and experience the same soul crushing pain that was felt when you was completely powerless to save a loved one.

"You said that you was to cut off my venomous head," Leo laughed at Ariea. "You was wrong, Aries, **you** will suffer the same fate as the Gorgon Medusa."

_No. No. **NO!**_

A strong burst of fire erupted in Aléc's veins, black tendrils of fire running up through his veins and throughout his body. He felt his power explode within him, but it was not the normal magic, it was not white magic. It was black magic. He didn't care though, if he needed to use black magic then he would. The magic came around him, engulfing him in a circle of hot power that caused the ground to ripple with energy. The air was alive with black sparks of electricity, black fire-like magic travelled up along his arms and hugged the shape of his body.

Aries felt the change on the air; he turned to Aléc in alarm and watched as a black glow of darkness took hold of his eyes. Aléc took a step forwards, the ground beneath his feet blackened as if scorched. Kenji felt the air grow stale, he turned to Aléc and gasped.

"You - You should be dead!" he cried. "How...?"

Aléc growled deep in his throat like a demon, he over-stepped his beret that had fallen onto the floor and his own bobble was torn from his hair by the tendrils of energy. His hair flared around him, dancing around him like black velvet fire. Leo raised his sword in defence. Aléc raised his hand and Leo's sword crumbled into dust, it fell to the floor and Leo stared in awe at the grains of sand that slipped between his fingers.

Aléc continued to walk towards them, the floor scorched beneath his steps and the ground hissed in protest wherever he walked. Leo and Kenji took a step back, a branch fell down to Aléc's face; he grabbed it and the whole tree suddenly withered and died. The tree's bark shrunk and turned grey, the wood crumbling beneath the soft touch of the wind, the remaining leaves turned to ash and fell and the branches twisted in on themselves.

"D-don't let him touch you!" Kenji hissed. "He's death itself!"

Leo barred his teeth, but saw the fight was lost. He ordered a retreat and he and Kenji dashed into the forest, Aléc growled like a deranged beast and lunged towards them. Aries pushed himself up to his knees and he outstretched his arms to act as a wall, Aléc stared at him shocked.

"What are you doing?" Aléc screamed. "We have to kill them! They have to suffer!"

"No," Aries argued. "You will not kill them - I will!"

"Why you?" Aléc argued. "Why not me?"

"Because you are the purest being I have ever met," Aries cupped his love's face, not fearing the black flames that seemed to have no effect on him. "You are not a killer, my love. I, on the other hand, am. I am capable of taking life as easily as it is for me to breathe. Please, let me have this."

The black glow dimmed from Aléc's eyes, his eyebrow ridges pulled together sadly. "Aries..." blood began to dribble from the corners of Aléc's mouth. "I'm dying... I won't last till dawn. The fire is the only thing keeping me alive, but they only exist to kill, its taking every inch of my power to not kill you."

Aries kissed his forehead, "Do not worry," he whispered. "If you die, then I'll soon join you. But I promise you, you will not die this night."

Aries wrapped his strong arms around Aléc and the flames gave away, fizzling away into nothingness and Aléc went limp in his arms. Aries fought back a sob, feeling a thick flow of blood seeping from the hole in Aléc's chest. He really wasn't going to last till dawn, and neither was he. Aries' legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed, still clutching Aléc as he fell to the floor.

And they lay there, the lovers, bleeding and shivering as the cold kiss of death came their way.

...

He could smell the scorched ground, the smell of the Black Flames that had come to take the ground and the life of a tree. He came to the two gargoyles, the smell of blood mixing with that of the flames. He saw they were both alive, but for not long. He had to act fast if he was going to save them, crouching low besides them he lay his hands on each of them. White magic appeared from his finger tips, enclosing around the lovers and worming its way into their wounds.

There came a hiss as the wounds healed themselves, the internal damage knitting back together. The wounds healed, Aries and Aléc fell into a deep slumber and the figure ran his fingers through Aléc's raven locks. He picked up the beret and hid it within his cloak, smiling sadly. He never imagined Aléc's journey would be so hard, he should have known better than to not warn him properly.

...

The first thing Aléc noticed when he awoke later that night evening was that he was alive. It came as a bit of a shock, as he expected to awake in a bright heavenly place, so divine and pure, where his mother would be waiting for him. When he did awake he found Aries leaning over and starring at him, a sight just as pure white and divine. Yet still as shocking, as both of them were alive.

"A-Aries?" Aléc croaked. "I'm not... dead?"

"No, my love," Aries replied. "You are very much alive."

Aléc pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to figure out what happened. Aries helped him up, Aléc's hand went to his chest where he found there was no longer a hole in his chest. He was completely healed, and he was positive he had not been the one who had healed the wounds. Aléc never really had much talent for healing wounds, small scrapes and cuts were all he was capable of.

So who...?

Aries seemed to have read his thoughts, as he grabbed Aléc's chin and turned his head in the direction of a figure sat by an open fire. After a moment Aléc realized they were back in the hollow of the volcano, who was this stranger and why had he saved them? It didn't make sense, why should someone go out of their way to help a pair of strangers?

"W-who is that?" Aléc whispered.

"A fae," Aries replied. "He introduced himself as Orgon."

"Orgon?" Aléc repeated.

"You sound like you've heard it before," Aries noted.

"I have," Aléc confirmed. "Papa used to tell me that Orgon was a powerful fae, one of Oberon's special faes he would use in battles because of how his powers were greatest when they destroyed. But apparently he fell in love and left Oberon, but was cursed when he disobeyed his master."

The fae suddenly got to his feet, turning to face them with a smile on his face. He was dressed in fine clothes, a scarlet tunic with a fine belt, weaved together from what appeared to be bright jewel shaped twigs, he wore a long purple robe with half of it thrown over his one side to reveal his tunic beneath and golden lace hanging from the hood. He had long black hair the same colour as Aléc's, just as silky and smooth in texture and held in a plait. His skin was a fairly bright tone of peach and his eyes a dark liquid shade of brown, beautiful and smooth and tone and texture. His pointed pierced ears were decorated in fine jewels and gems.

"He loves colour and jewels as much as you," Aries whispered.

Aléc frowned and stared at the fae; he got to his feet and approached the fae, starring at his liquid brown eyes. The fae stared back, looking a little uncomfortable as he fidgeted under the gargoyle's gaze. The fae looked away and pulled something out from beneath the folds of his tunic, a black beret that he placed in Alé's hands. Then, slowly, a look came across Aléc's face and he pointed a finger at the fae.

"P-papa?" he gasped.

The fae and Aries stared at Aléc; Aries began to scowled Aléc for making assumptions, when the fae began to laugh. When he laughed his jewels would jingle and shake, making a soft melody that mixed well with his deep throaty voice. Aries stared at the fae, wondering how it could be Phillip when the two were so different, not only in appearance, but voice, height, stance. Everything.

The fae placed a hand on Aléc's shoulder, "I never expected you'd figure it out so soon," he smiled. "Son."

"Pa...pa," Aléc suddenly began to cry and wrapped his arms around the fae, crying heavily.

Orgon sighed and stroked Aléc's hair soothingly, after a moment of crying he pulled his son away and set him on the floor. The day's turmoils had been too much for Aléc, he couldn't take so much pain and fear of death in one day. It was healthy for him to let it out, rather than bottle it. He joined them on the floor, looking at the wet patches left by his son's crying. He noticed the look Aries was shooting in his direction and decided to explain.

"There is a lot I have to explain, isn't there?" he chuckled.

"Yes, there is Phillip," Aries said.

"No," he raised a finger. "My name is Orgon; would you please refer to me as such?"

"O-of course, Orgon," Aries replied.

"Good," Orgon replied. "Now, Aléc just told you of my tale, correct?" - Aries nodded - "Good that saves time. Well, as Aléc said, I did fall in love, with Elicia. As a psychic with the ability to foresee the future I saw Elicia, and went searching for her when I met her in France. I fell in love straight away, but I knew that she was to die in the future."

"But you stayed with her anyway," Aries pointed out.

"Yes," Orgon confirmed. "I was deeply in love; the fact she was to die did not bother me. But Oberon found out about my feelings for her, he ordered that I return to Avalon or face a life as a gargoyle. It didn't bother me, except for the fact I am the type of fae who needs the magic of Avalon to survive. It was a curse, Oberon could have kept me alive, but he chose to let me die when I left."

"Y-you're dying?" Aléc asked as he wiped away the tears.

"Yes," Orgon repeated. "However, its been taking me a very long time to succumb to death. Elicia knew of what I was, so she made me promise _'Stay with our son, don't you dare join me in paradise without ensuring our son is safe!'_ Thankfully, since I knew of my fate years before I even became a gargoyle I had made preparations for you."

"What kind of preparations?" Aries inquired.

"Up in the Arctic Circle there is a clan of gargoyles that will welcome you as members," Orgon began. "They live deep within the ice, where I created a new world, one that defies the rules of normality. I created the gargoyles and the life within it, I instructed the elders to love all gargoyles - regardless of sex, race, or where they find love - and they speak every known language - I thought such a thing would be helpful."

"You created a clan... just for me?" Aléc asked.

"Well, yes," Orgon answered. "I wanted it to be a safe haven, far from humans or troubles, where they don't judge. It's perfect. But..."

Aries frowned; he should have known that there was going to be a catch. It all sounded too good to be true, but what exactly was the _'but'_? Was it the fact it was so far away? Or was there something else that they needed to do before they could even find this clan?

"Leo and Kenji will not stop until both of you are dead," Orgon continued. "I would love to kill them myself, but I used the last of my power healing your wounds and preparing a gift for you. By sun down I will be gone, fragments of a memory as I join Elicia in paradise. So its up to you two to kill them."

"Papa..." Aléc fought back tears. "I just... I can't accept that you'll be dead... That I'll never see you again."

Orgon smiled and patted his son's head, "Don't worry," he soothed. "I'm leaving behind a gift, the last of my magic, but it'll work only as long as you're not as so stupid as to use black magic again!"

"I won't use it," Aléc promised. "Never again, I promise! I'll be good!"

"Good," Orgon approved. "Now, before I give you this gift, I need you to understand that it is for Aries to use - but it will only work if Aléc remains submerged in his white magic."

They both nodded to show that they understood. Orgon got to his feet and went to the entrance of the cave, he looked about him before turning to face them with a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow evening you must fight Kenji and Leo," Orgon told them. "Once they are dead you can travel to the Arctic Circle and find the New World Clan."

"And I'll never see you again..." Aléc said remorsefully.

"Unfortanutely, yes," Orgon sighed. "But the weapon will be made from a part of me, so I'll always be with you in a sense. Now, sleep."

As he said those words the sun rose and the two gargoyles became encased within the stone flesh, Aléc felt a few more tears run down his face as Orgon turned to face the warm sunlight with a smile on his face. Aries and Aléc became encased in the stone, and did not see as Orgon's flesh began to crack like shattered glass. Slowly, the shards began to spread quickly along his body and small fragments began to split away as the sand-like shards were pulled away from his frame and were scattered along the winds.

Orgon glanced one final time to his son, the smile still on his face.

He trusted Aléc to do the right thing, to be who he should be and to be the gargoyle he was raised to be. Aléc would be kind, generous and beautiful like Elicia. He knew Aries would take care of his son, if not then Orgon would have to come back as a ghost and haunt Aries for eternity. Orgon only prayed for Aries and Aléc success, Elicia would never forgive him if she knew that he had failed.

But Orgon had faith in his son; all that was needed was for Aléc to have faith in himself.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. God of War

**Chapter Twelve **

**God of War**

Sunrise was on the horizon of the bleak Canadian island. And the island, devoid of all life, remained isolated in a numbing silence that caused all remaining humans to feel an icy chill within them as the silence slowly but surely devoured them from the inside out. That silence, so harsh and cold, was torn asunder by two demonic howls that shredded the stillness of the island.

Aléc fell onto his knees, his howl turning into a shriek as his sorrow burst out of his chest and ran down his face in thick tears. Aries went to comfort him, slowly falling to his knees beside his lover and placing a hand on his back. Aléc took no notice, too wrapped in his grief to notice anything else.

"_Ggg_... Gone, he's gone," Aléc wailed. "Now I've lost... *hick*... both of them."

"No, my love," Aries soothed. "It was just his time, as it was your mothers; you have no reason to blame yourself."

"I... _agh_!" he collapsed onto his face, crying into the dirt.

Aries eyebrow ridges pulled up together, he fell onto his backside and grabbed Aléc by the shoulders, pulling him up and dragging him onto his lap. Aléc stopped, the cold tears freezing on his face, and looked at the look at Aries handsome face.

He looked so calm, composed and yet so understanding. Aries had lost his mother and seen her charred corpse, he had left his sisters behind in order to not shame them, the two gargoyles he had previously cared for had no way of returning his feelings. Aries knew well the feeling of loss. By now Aries and loss were acquaintances.

Aléc wrapped his legs around Aries waist, resting his head between his neck and shoulder. Aries arms coiled around Aléc like tight protective bands and his wings joined the embrace, almost instantly Aléc felt a calm wash over him as his lover held him in his strong arms.

"You heard what your papa said," Aries said quietly. "He loves you and is so proud of you, both him and your mother. He wants you to be happy; he wouldn't want to see you upset."

Aléc looked at him helplessly, "I _nuh_-know," he sobbed. "I just... I was afraid that I was alone..." a smile came across his face. "But I have you, papa made sure I wasn't alone before leaving me."

"He left you with much," Aries agreed. "Such as that clan in the Arctic and-"

Aries fell silent; Aléc arched an eyebrow at his lover's expression as Aries turned to look around the cave. He spotted something hidden beneath a crook in the cave wall, he set Aléc aside and crawled towards the item, pulling it from the crook.

It was a spear, barely concealed beneath the blanket Aries himself had been wrapped in as a child. Aries eyed the spear, pulling the blanket away to admire the intricate workings of the tip and got to his feet. Aléc looked the weapon over, wondering if it was the last gift his father had mentioned.

The spear was as long as Aries, dull silver with a bright silver tip. The bottom of the spear had a sharp spike protruding from it and it was covered in bronze; the tip was sharp and came in at such point. Curled around the bottom of the spear's tip was a dragon, its wings spread across the surface of the blade, its tail curled down along the pole and the blade itself seemed to be coming out of the dragon's mouth. Engraved into the pole were what appeared to be scribbles, with a second glimpse they were clearly some dead language.

"Papa's gift," Aléc awed.

"How can you be so sure?" Aries asked. "It could just be another of his gifts."

"I can feel the magic radiating off it," Aléc got to his feet and admired the spear. "It's... alive almost, feeding off my magic right now and willing to do anything to ensure you victory."

"Anything, huh?" Aries smirked. "I certainly hope so, if I am to defeat Leo then this blade better be willing to help me win."

Aléc said nothing for a few minutes, then a broad smile came across his face. "_She's_ ready to do anything," he said.

"S-she?" Aries repeated and looked at the blade. "Is this blade really alive?"

Aléc only smiled in reply.

...

Aries slowly, but surely, adjusted to the long spear. It was not his weapon of choice, as a child he had only been trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat and sword-play. Leo himself had with him a sword, even though Aléc had destroyed it, Aries was sure Leo would have brought more with him. Leo had the advantage as his weapon was smaller and he would have a better reach around. The spear was a great weapon, but he would be at a disadvantage.

Before they set off in search of Leo, Kenji and Rosá, Aries spent an hour or so practising with his new spear and found that the blade was in fact willing to do anything to ensure victory - even change shape to suit new purposes and battle situations. It was the best weapon Aries had ever had the honour of using, he felt so grateful to Orgon for leaving him such a gift. He practised without Aléc, wanting to have the trick's kept a secret.

By the end of his practise he felt it was wrong to keep referring to the blade as_ 'it'_ and instead resigned to calling it _'her'_ instead. Aléc said if Aries wanted to show even more respect Aries should name the blade, then for sure she would respect him in turn. Aries wasn't sure if the blade truly was a female, there was much about magic he didn't know of, but he decided upon a name.

He was tempted to name the spear after Aphrodite, after his first crush, but he felt Aléc would react poorly to naming the spear after someone he had once felt strongly towards. So Aries eventually settled on the name _Athena_, named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic endeavour, handicrafts and reason. It seemed an appropriate name for a spear.

As they set off in search of the trio who wished to do them harm, a gnawing sensation began to rise in Aléc. Something had sprung to mind, a simple question, but Aléc was afraid to ask. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't insulting in anyway, but he was still afraid of asking in case Aries took it the wrong way.

"A-Aries..." he stammered. "Can I a-ask you a q-question?"

"Of course," Aries answered. "Why are you so reluctant?"

"It's just..." Aléc looked at Aries and to Athena strapped to his back. "Why did you name the spear Athena? I mean, of all the names, why after a Greek god? You don't believe in them, do you?"

There was a pause, Aléc looked at Aries silently as the Greek lowered his gaze and sighed loudly.

"I didn't think I still believed in them," Aries said silently. "I thought I didn't because of their beliefs led my father to do such things, but I think I know them better. Zeus was a bisexual, so he could never truly be mad at me for my sexuality. So I still believe in them, as foolish as it may sound."

"It's not foolish," Aléc smiled reassuringly. "I don't have a faith, but for you to have one must be of some reassurance."

"How so?" Aries inquired.

"When in doubt you can just pray to them," Aléc replied.

Aries smiled at him and planed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you," he whispered. "I never thought it that way."

Aléc looked at him and ran a talon between Aries' eyebrow ridges to the tip of his beak, "Enough chit-chat," he said. "Let's just go find Leo and Kenji."

Aries nodded, growing serious, and they set off into the night at a quicker pace brought on by the anticipation of victory and freedom.

...

Leo roared and threw a huge bag to the ground, Rosá watched helplessly as the older gargoyle picked up whatever he could get his hands on and threw it the ground with a howl of rage. He had been in a foul mood since yesterday evening, but with dawn on the horizon it was only when the sunset did he have the chance to vent his rage. Rosá watched him dissaprovingly, his actions putting her in mind of a hatchling who couldn't get his way.

From the corner of her eye, Kenji sat with his back to the them, chewing on the tip of his talon and despite the fact he said nothing and did not move, Rosá saw from the stiff contours of his body that Kenji was just as mad as Leo was at the fact one French gargoyle had the power to defeat both of them with his touch of death.

Leo was mad at her too, only because Rosá knew nothing of her Rookery Brother's hidden talent. There was so much Rosá did not know about her brother, it worried her to know that there was another layer beneath his shell that concealed a hidden a heart. It got her thinking, what if Alec was happy being what he was? What if Aries was not the demon she thought him to be, what if... what if she just had to accept that Aléc _was_ gay and will always be so?

"How can he wield such power?" Leo questioned as he pushed the spit of the fire over. "He is a gargoyle, is he not?"

"Well, y-yes," Rosá replied. "I am sure Aléc is a gargoyle, but..."

Leo turned to her, arching an eyebrow ridge. "_Buuuttt_...?" he said in a sing-song tone.

Rosá hesitated to answer, her betrayal had already caused so much more grief and if the clan ever discovered what she had done neither Angelo nor the Notre Dame Clan would ever want her back. All she wanted was to go home, she was tired of the whole affair and tired of hurting Aléc. But if she was going to get home she would have to give Leo want he wanted, and then return to Paris and forget the whole thing had ever happened.

"I told you Aléc's father was exceptionally powerful for a gargoyle," Rosá continued. "He never seemed to age either and was not even born in the clan, when Kenji came across him he said he sensed fae blood. Some in my clan said he even went out during the day which is impossible because -"

Leo gasped loudly, cutting in on her explanation which was slowly turning into useless prattle. Leo turned to the woods, breathing in deeply so his chest was sucked in tight. Kenji slowly turned to look at Leo, his lips were covered in a red liquid and Rosá saw he had bitten so hard onto his talon he had broken the flesh.

"That boy's father is a fae," Leo gasped in realization. "You told me he is only quarter, but for that boy to weild such power his father must have been a fully-blooded fae. Aléc is so powerful, he is a Halfling. I cannot defeat him."

"_Baka!_" Kenji cried as he jumped to his feet. "That is foolish talk! He is not a fae, he is just a filthy Halfling!"

Leo charged towards him and had his talons around Kenji's neck a moment later; he lifted him high in the air and dug his talons into Kenji's flesh, blood oozing down his talons and arms. Leo glared at him, the one visible eye burst into an intense flame of white hot anger.

"You moron," he snarled. "Do you have any idea what Halflings are capable of? You heard the girl, they possess the ability to walk in daylight! What if he decides to come shatter us while we sleep?"

"Then... _ugh_!" Kenji chocked. "We... _kak_... we go kill them now."

"Yes," Leo said approvingly and dropped Kenji to the ground. "We kill them, but you Kenji - since you seem to think you are so superior to a fae's brood - will have the honour of tearing the boy's head from his neck after we kill Aries."

"What?" Rosá gasped. "No! You promised you would not hurt him!"

Leo turned on her; Rosá cringed at the sight of his glare and raised her arms defensively over her face. Leo came over to her, the glow dimmed from his eye and he grabbed her chin, pulling her head upwards so she stared directly into his eye.

"Your faggot brother is going to die," he said simply. "Now... you can either stay and help us, or return to Paris."

Rosá spent a long time debating whether to grab her freedom or help her Rookery Brother; she spent longer than she thought she would on the subject. It should be simple, she knew what she wanted, but she couldn't help but think that if Aléc won against Leo and Kenji and left then he would forever be with the notion that his sister was a betrayer and would forever be so. Aléc would never trust her ever again.

Rosá wanted to go to him, tell Aléc the truth about what had really happened and why she did what she did. But deep down she knew that even if she somehow found a way to justify her actions he would never accept her apology, so what would be the point in apologizing if Aléc had already given up on her? There was none, she would only be apologizing to make herself feel better and that was as pointless as trying to fix what she had done.

So Rosá did the only thing she could. She tore away from Leo's grip and backed away, turning around and walking into the darkness of the night. In days to come Rosá would have returned to Paris, the clan and Angelo would have gladly accepted her and once asked of what happened to her brother, Rosá could only reply as such, _"He's gone away for a long time and he's never coming back."_

_..._

Aléc had noticed something about Aries that was not nearly as noticeable as it had been the previous night; the wounds to which Aries had suffered a double blow from a pair of blades were still visibly on his stomach and back. The blade which had entered his back, the blow from Leo, was roughly the size of Aléc's baby talon and was jagged in appearance, probably from where Leo's blade had slipped on entry and from where the small spikes at the tip of the blade had caught his flesh. The blow from Kenji which had entered his stomach was a little more refined; it was just a single entry, a clean cut in and out and left a thin line that was thicker on the opposite side. The two scars were fairly close together, the mark off Kenji a few inches higher up.

Aries had not seemed to notice his new addition, it was only until he noticed Aléc trailing behind him and starring at his back did Aries look down and spot the two scars. He stopped and put a talon to his stomach, starring down at the floor. Aléc stopped behind him, starring sadly at Aries hunched physique.

"Are there scars on my back also?" Aries asked quietly.

"Yes," Aléc answered and placed a hand on the disfigurements. "When I saw people with scars I never realized that they would be visible on the back also."

"Only if the wound pierces the flesh all the way through," Aries answered. "It takes much to scar a gargoyle, normally such disfigurements are healed at sun rise but I fear my years enduring Leo's torture have caused me to scar easily."

"I like the scars," Aléc told him.

Aries turned to face him, a surprised look on his face. Aléc smiled up at him, moving around to Aries front to touch the mirrored markings. Aries did not take his eyes off his young love for one second, watching him carefully and eyeing the warm look in Aléc's eyes.

"They tell a lot about a person," Aléc continued. "Scars and burns, they show that you've been through a lot and that you have the capability to overcome any pain. Of course, they are a reminder of the pain you ve had to endure but pain builds character, right?"

"You're trying to make me feel better, aren't you?" Aries smiled lightly.

"Yeah," Aléc sighed and lowered his hand. "You and I almost died... I'm taking it well, probably because the use of black magic has affected my memory somewhat, but you've almost died before and I know that the second time must have terrified you."

"Do not worry, my love," Aries assured and kissed Aléc's forehead. "I believe that we will win, do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Aléc asked.

"Because if we think it'll go bad it will, if we want it to go right we have to think everything will be alright," Aries gave him an awkward grin and Aléc smiled at the sound of the words he had repeated on their mating flight.

Aries was right, what was the point in having such dark thoughts? They were going to win, because if they lost then they lost everything - each other, freedom, and a chance at finding a new home. They had to win, or else risk loosing everything after they had fought so hard to attain it.

...

Aries stood in the clearing by the volcano, after circling around the island in search of Leo and Kenji they decided to play the waiting game and allow them to come to Aries and Aléc. Aries didn't mind waiting, with Athena in hand he stood proud and tall and looked as though nothing could shake his confidence. Aléc stood in the cave, starring at Aries, praying that Leo and Kenji would arrive.

While he was not afraid (as he said, parts of his memories were missing from the previous night and he did not remember the torture he had endured at Kenji's hands), he did not want to wait for the end. He wanted it over and done with, the sooner Kenji and Leo were taken care of the quicker they could get to the Arctic and find the New World Clan and begin again.

Thankfully it did not take long for Kenji and Leo to find them, to his surprise Rosá was nowhere to be seen. Aléc wondered if she was laying in wait as she had been before, but he could not detect her heartbeat or smell her scent on the air. He began to wonder if she had fled, but decided not to waste too much time thinking of her. If she was gone then that only meant one less problem.

Leo smiled confidently, trying his best at hiding his fear of the Halfling. He casually set his eyes about the place in search of Aléc, he spotted him, even with his weak eye the crimson beauty was clearly visible from the mouth of the cave. His smile grew, cutting at the corners of his face.

"Hiding your boyfriend from me, are we?" Leo sneered.

"No," Aries answered, "I would rather he not get hurt."

"Ah, sending the man to fight," Leo teased. "How romantic" - he looked to Kenji and nodded in Aries direction - "Kenji, eliminate him."

"Sending the man to fight, are we?" Aries taunted.

The corner of Leo's mouth twitched and his smile turned into a scowl, the smile hovered on Aries face and Leo felt a new sense of contempt rise up inside of him. Aléc was not the only one waiting for the end, he knew that no matter which way that battle went he would be dead and that's all he had wished for in the last decades.

Aries reached for the spear on his back, pulling it from its strap and holding it by his side like a proud guard. Leo looked at the weapon, able to admire its beauty and design. He looked at it as though he thought such a weapon was waited on his son.

"A beautiful weapon," Leo commended. "A gift of the Halfling, is it?"

Aléc frowned at the comment, wondering what exactly a Halfling was. Then he realized that Leo was referring to him, though he had never heard of the word Halfling before as children of fae had always been referred to as _'Changelings'_ in Notre Dame.

"A gift off the father of my love," Aries corrected. "The tool I will use to kill you."

"It reeks of magic," Kenji hissed, "and iron."

"A fae who gives out weapons of iron," Leo chuckled. "I suppose he had you prepared for all forms of enemies."

Aries took a deep breath, "I tire of these talks," he said. "Will you continue to admire my Athena? Or can we do battle now and end this once and for all?"

"Athena? Leo repeated and laughed loudly. "What a fitting name and so much so that the god Ares was sometimes depicted as a youth with a spear, now that you have Athena it works so well, especially considering how Athena was the sister of Ares."

"Are you done laughing?" Aries asked in an exasperated tone.

Leo finished abruptly and pulled out another sword from a sheath on his side, this one was far different to the Executioner Blade he had wielded the previous night. This one was a simple sabre, with a protective cover over the handle that was dotted with spikes.

Aries looked over to Aléc; the mage's hands were curled tightly into fists and vibrated with magical energy. Aléc was prepared to fight, even though Aries had strictly forbidden him to do so, and by the look in his eye Aléc was even prepared to take away life. Aries only hoped it did not come to that, while he did not doubt Aléc possessed the powers necessary to take away life, it was what the toil of taking life does to one's body that Aries was most concerned about.

Aléc was fragile, he was kind, Aries didn't know if Aléc's mentality could take such a blow.

Aries twirled his spear with surprising ease and grace; the tall weapon seemed much at home in his hands after only a few hours of practise. Aries fell into a defensive stance, lowering his hunches and holding the spear by the end of the blade, the body of the spear rested on his thick shoulder. Leo smirked slightly and charged. He brought his blade down with a heavy swing; Aries shifted his stance and flipped the spear over with his wrist, Leo's blade bounced off the spear.

Aries gripped the spear with both hands, driving the sharpened end into Leo's gut and twisting it sharply. Leo threw his head back and roared in pain. Kenji charged towards them, pulling his katana from its sheath and jumping high into the air. Aries looked up, he swept his feet low and caught Leo's ankles, he fell backwards and landed awkwardly on his wings. Aries flipped Athena once more so the point was facing Kenji, as he came down Aries jumped back and swung the spear.

The sharp edge caught Kenji's neck, digging sharply into the flesh and some blood squirted out of the wound. Aléc inhaled sharply as his nerves began to get the best of him; he hated watching fights in which the victory was another chance at life. Kenji grinned at Aries, the wound was only shallow. Aléc grunted in annoyance. Aries grinned in return, surprising both Kenji and Alec who looked taken back by the look.

Aries pulled the spear tip free and hit Kenji with the bottom of the blade, the spear tip came free of the shaft and flew around to hit Kenji in the face. Aléc gasped, looking at the bronze chain that connected the spear tip to the inside of the shaft. He remembered what he said earlier that night:

'_It's... alive almost, feeding off my magic right now and willing to do anything to ensure you victory.'_

Athena really was willing to do anything to help Aries, even change shape to suit whatever purpose her master required. He briefly wondered if Aries knew of Athena's secrets, it would explain why he had grinned so uncharacteristically just now and why he requested Aléc not watch him while he practised with his new weapon.

Kenji twitched and he dropped the blade, he fell to his knees and the spear tip retracted into the shaft. The blooded gash of Kenji's face spewed blood and he continued to tremble, he tried to look up as Aries approached him, but he was so racked in pain he couldn't defend himself. Aries placed the spear to Kenji's throat and slit it, blood exploded out of the wound like a shower head and he collapsed onto his front.

Aléc looked away, cringing at the sound of the blood as it came out of Kenji's neck. Some blood landed on Aries, but he paid it no heed and instead turned his attention to Leo. By now Aries was used to blood shed and had seen enough death in his youth - back when he was a child, when the elders sparred, it was no fun to watch if no blood was split. Leo had managed to get to his feet and had picked up Kenji's discarded katana in his one hand, he held it oddly, not used to the foreign weapon.

"One down," Aries counted, "one to go."

"Do not be so overconfident," Leo growled. "I am older and far more skilled than Kenji."

"Older, yes," Aries agreed. "But certainly not so skilled. From when I fought you yesterday I saw your moves are slower, as is your reaction time and your strength has dwindled. You may have a body no older than mine but inside you're just an old, decrypted man who can barely hold those two blades."

Leo lowered the blades ever so slightly, to lessen the strain on his wrists, "Your mother had plans of naming you Apollo," he said suddenly. "Before you hatched we had a list of names, but I chose Aries. Sometimes though Apollo seemed to suit you better - you were always quick to notice what I and others could not see, you had dreams of the future that warned you of future pains, but now I see that Aries suits you best. The God of War, in gargoyle form."

He lifted his blades, shifting his feet into an offensive stance and lifted the blades so they crossed over his face in a barrier. "If I am to die then I most certainly glad it is by the hands of the God of War," he smiled. "Tell me, do you still have prophecies?"

"Yes," Aries answered.

"What are they like?" Leo asked.

"Consumed by the flames of hell," Aries answered.

They charged and Aléc watched, going closer to the mouth of the cave to watch as Aries defended against the twin swords. They didn't exchange any mocks, no taunts, no abuse. It was nothing like any of the movies Aléc had seen growing up, where the hero and villain would circle only another and offer insults. It was just a simple fight to the death; it was nothing like what Hollywood had made it out to be.

Athena was serving Aries well; it shifted its shape so that it would come in two, or the chain inside allowed the individual pieces to snap free and knick Leo. Alec was worried at first that Aries was not getting enough hits in, and then he realized that wasn't Aries plan. While Aries was not getting a lot of hits in, the few he was getting in were thick and deep and bleeding heavily. Aries was distracting Leo, having him move around as much as possible so he would bleed more and die faster.

It was almost like they were dancing. They way Aries feet so easily slid and shifted along the dirt, the way Aries body twisted to block or attack, Aléc had never seen him look so graceful before. It was almost like Aries was somebody else, so fluid and free, with the grace of a temple dancer and the brute force of an ancient solider of the arena.

Aries could win this.

Leo was being pushed towards the cave, Aries noticed the way he was turning and slashed out at Leo's feet in a desperate move. Leo took a step back and returned the slash, Aries shifted his shoulder and the blade became caught between Aries shoulder guard and his flesh. He twisted sharply, the blade's tip broke in two and Aries thrust Athena's tip into Leo's chest.

Joy burst in Aléc's chest, and foolishly he came forwards and left the cave. Leo staggered to his knees, dropping the swords and reaching for the weapon in his chest. Blood gushed out of the wound and Leo looked up to Aries, spluttering and coughing out blood. Aries pulled Athena from Leo's chest and walked away from him, returning to Aléc's side.

"You did it!" Alec cheered. "We won!"

"Well, **I** did all the work," Aries replied. "So victory is mine and mine alone. "You're my... what are they called? Ah, yes... you're my cheerleader on the side-line."

Alec glared at him, Aries laughed at the expression. He wiped Athena's blooded tip along the ground, cleaning it of both Kenji and Leo's dark blood, before he returned it to the strap on his back. Aléc lost the glare, unable to stay mad at his older lover, and glanced to Kenji;s corpse before turning to Leo. He gasped.

Leo was on his feet, charging towards them with a white hot fury in his eye as he held Kenji's katana in his hand. He screamed a warning; Aries turned and shifted his body just in time as the blade skimmed past his side towards Aléc's face. Aries grabbed the blade; it tore open his skin, weeping blood, and the blade stopped inches in front of Aléc's eyes. Leo was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his forehead and even he knew he wasn t long for this world.

"You could not kill me so you decided you would try to kill my love?" Aries roared. "I knew you was after him the moment you shifted your stance!"

Leo bared his blood stained teeth, his face and chin speckled in blood. His fiery hatred burned in his eye and Aléc felt his run blood cold, Leo truly hated them. Leo actually believed that the gods had punished them for his son's sexuality, he carried the burden of hate so heavily that even he was beginning to buckle under the pressure after so many years. Despite how much Aléc hated Leo, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him and Kenji.

Blood began to drip from Aries palm, Leo dropped down to his one knee. Aléc pushed past the arm that shielded him and walked towards Leo, who fell onto his other knee. Aries tore the katana from Leo's grip and threw it aside. The glow dimmed from Leo's eye, now he just glared at the French mage.

"Aléc, get back," Aries warned. "A wolf's head can still bite, even when it's been severed."

"Aléc..." Leo repeated in a throaty tone. "I have never heard that name before, what does it mean?"

"The way my name is spelt, I'm not sure it has a meaning," Alec answered. "I was once told they put the accent in to make it sound more French. But without the French é it means_ 'Defender of the People'_."

"Heh," Leo smirked. "Have you actually ever fought a battle? By your age I had already fought in numerous wars and battles. Have you ever killed someone?"

"Not until today," Aléc replied.

He raised a talon and Leo was suddenly set alight, he threw his head back in pain as the black flames consumed him. He screamed and howled, falling onto his back he began to writhe in pain and Aries staggered back in fear of the dark magic, the black flames, that consumed his father. Aléc turned to Kenji and the Japanese gargoyle's body was soon smothered by the same flames.

"I know I promised not to use black magic ever again," Aléc whispered, "but this gargoyle and his accomplice deserve to be eaten by the flames of hell."

Aléc turned to Aries, who starred in fear at the flames. Aléc went to him and wrapped his arms around him, Aries instantly relaxed and leaned his head against Aléc's head, wrapping an arm around his lover's small head and softly hugged it to his chest.

The flames spent only minutes eating the gargoyles and they soon fizzled away into the nothingness, nothing was left of Kenji or Leo, not skin, not bone, not ash and not even their swords. Kenji and Leo were gone, and with their deaths came peace. Aries and Aléc were free at least; free to go in search of paradise.

_To Be Concluded..._


	13. New World

**Chapter Thirteen**

**New World**

The figure of the slight French man held a strange shadow, for those who looked close enough they would see not the shadow of a man, but of a beast instead. A beast with talons, a tail and a set of wings which, he learnt recently, were soft among the inner membranes. He was pretty sure there was a word to describe such senstivity that stimulated a sexual responsve, but he couldn't remember what that word was.

Aléc had learnt much from the spell book he received off his father after a few days of studying the zones in the book marked by a yellow tag. One particular spell of great interest was how to temporarily shift into human form, similar to how his father had shifted from fae to gargoyle. He didn't like being human, the spell was incomplete and he feared shifting back to his original form in public, but it was valuable to his trip.

It had been over a week since they had defeated Kenji and Leo, by now he knew Rosá had returned to France and probably concocted some lie as to why he had left the clan and where he had run off too. He knew she would lie, which was good at it meant no one would know of his use of black magic or know of Rosá's betrayal. But he wanted her to tell the truth, he was proud of what he was and he wanted everyone to know it.

By now they knew it would be almost virtually impossible to reach the Arctic Circle through the use of their wings, so they travelled through the transportation of trains. It was easier to hypnotize the train workers on board as they often spoke in hushed tones and came very close, and since neither of them had any money Aléc had to manipulate others thoughts in order for them to travel.

Aléc actually enjoyed using his powers in such excess, in Notre Dame his powers were limited to chores and concealing the tunnels to the clan's homes. Now he had the chance to use that which were forbidden, he was learning to walk in the sun and he loved every moment of it. But the sun could never replace the moon, he often heard gargoyles speaking of how they would love to feel the sunlight just once before they died, but it really wasn't all it was made out to be.

Daytime was noisy, it was loud, it was filled with noisy and loud humans. And the sun just hurt his eyes.

The journey would be over soon, Aléc kept reminding himself, and soon he and Aries would find the New World Clan and they would be happy. Aléc just felt sorry for his love. Aries despised the crates he found himself often shifted in, it didn't give him much freedom of movement and he woke up usually with foam peanuts in his mouth, but he knew of the importance of the crate and grudgingly resigned himself to his current fate.

Aléc would have turned Aries into a human too if it made the journey easier on him, but Aries would draw too much attention with his clothes and Aléc had none spare that would fit him. Besides, Aries didn't want to be human, he still felt a hate towards them for what they did to his clan and he certainly was in no rush to become a member of their race.

Aléc sat on a bench in a train station, cupping his face in his hands as he leaned forwards and watched as another train rolled out of the station. He decided that this would be the last train; from here they would need a boat. The problem was, Aléc had no idea where exactly the New World Clan was. The Arctic Circle was in the Northern Temperate Zone, which was in fact just a line that cut across the top of Denmark, Alaska, Canada and Russia.

From there he had to figure out where the clan would be, if they were in those countries were a mystery. For all he knew they could in the North Pole.

A man came towards Aléc, dressed in a navy uniform and wheeling a large crate behind him. Aléc stood, smiling politely at the man as he huffed and wheezed as he tried his best to move the heavy crate. Aléc quickly tried to remember where they were, remembering he was in a part of Russia he quickly summoned a spell and the words that came from his mouth were Russian.

"Need help, my friend?" he asked.

"_Ngh_... no," the man took a deep breath as he released the crate. "What is it you have in there, young man?"

Aléc looked his skinny frame over, always surprised to see the pale human with the chocolate eyes and black hair. He dressed warm, even though he hardly felt the cold, and he had been warned more than once by humans to mind his ears - silver earrings in the cold caused frost bite, but he was certain it would never happen to him as even if he was human, he was a gargoyle inside and still had his abnormal strength.

"A statue," Aléc answered, "a gift for a relative of mine."

"A heavy gift," the man noted.

"Yes," Aléc smiled fondly, "he is."

The man eyed him and his comment, Aléc ignored the look and thanked the man for taking care of his statue, then he wheeled the statue into one of the storage stations. The man watched the skinny young man go, dumbfounded, as Aléc easily wheeled the heavy crate away. He wondered if he was getting too old for his job.

The storage station was a large warehouse-like structure, filled with boxes, crates, parts of a train and even a fork-life or two. He wheeled Aries to the far corner of the station, far from where anyone could see them. It was already dark and Aléc could feel a tingle over his skin, the sign that by now he should be escaping out of his stone shell.

It felt so unnatural, being awake at all hours of the day. Now he knew what a coffee addict must feel like when they've had too many and spend the whole day a jittery mess.

He opened the lid, it came off with ease and wasn't even secured properly. Aléc didn't want Aries to feel as through he was trapped so he never secured the lid, it also helped to have a loose lid in case Aries required a quick getaway. Aries quickly jumped out of the foam peanuts, taking a deep breath and coughing out some of the foam. Aléc gave him a sympathetic look.

"Damn crate," he snarled and raised a fist in its direction. "I will be glad to see the back of you!"

"I'm sorry, Aries," Aléc apologized. "But don't worry, only a few more trips and then you'll never have to go in the crate again."

Aléc went to hug Aries, wrapping his arms around Aries' waist. Aries stiffened in his arms, Aléc froze and looked up to Aries with hurt in his eyes. Aries didn't look at him, salty tears sprung to Aléc's eyes and he released Aries, trying to stop himself from crying.

"What did I do?" he asked. "I... what did I do wrong?"

"It's not you, my love," Aries replied. "It's just that... you look like a human... and..."

Aléc looked at his frame, the pale skin and lack of tail. He smiled in relief and quickly changed back into his gargoyle form, it was painful beyond words. His spine bent, his body arching backwards as his wings ripped out his back and his tail slowly drew. His knees buckled, his elbows cracking under the pressure of re-growing sharp talons. Aléc cried out, feeling his beak snapping out of place, his ears extending.

He swayed, his form trembling, Aries scooped him up into his arms and nuzzled his beak into his hair.

"I'm sorry if I upset," Aries murmured into Aléc's smooth locks. "I just... really don't like humans."

"I thought I had done something wrong," Aléc laughed at his own stupidity.

"Nothing you could ever do would be wrong," Aries said soothingly.

Aléc pulled his head back, smiling up at Aries and grabbed a handful of Aries' hair, brining him down so they were eye-to-eye. Aries smiled back, cupping the side of his face and kissing him roughly on the lips. Aléc's tongue quickly invaded Aries mouth, running his tongue over Aries teeth teasingly and their tongues began a violent grapple for dominance.

It was a loosing battle.

Aries hands moved down from Aléc's face to his elbows, then down to his chest and curled around his body. Aries tailed wrapped around Aléc's ankles, slowly moving up Aléc's leg and passed the opening of his shorts, teasingly skimming across the surface of Aléc's sensitive flesh between his thigh and twitching member. Aléc moaned softly at the touch, Aries moved from Aléc's mouth to his neck, biting the flesh and running his tongue over the nipped flesh.

Aléc felt his body cry out for the stunning god, wanting to have him on the cold floor and allow Aries to take him for all he's worth.

Aries suddenly wrapped his legs around Aléc's; they fell to the floor, landing awkwardly. Aléc gritted his teeth against the pain that shot through his wings, Aries ran his talons along Aléc's sensitive membranes and the pain was quickly forgotten. He cried out at the sensation that tingled along his wings, down his arms and to his throbbing member. Aries slowly rubbed his body against Aléc's, teasing him with each soft movement, Aléc cried out in anguish, wanting Aries to stop teasing him.

"Ssh now," Aries said teasingly as he ran his tongue over Aléc's mouth. "Your cries will draw unwanted attention."

"Stop teasing me and maybe I'll quiet down," Aléc retorted.

Aries sat on Aléc's chest, he wheezed uncomfortably under the pressure. Aries leaned forwards, his hair falling over his shoulder and curtaining Aléc's face in a white halo. Aries smirked slyly, running his talons down Aléc's chest to his waist.

"You honestly want to go _it_ here?" Aries asked him.

"I don't care where we are," Aléc replied, "as long as its with you."

Aries smiled, complying to his love's order and tore open Aléc's shirt. He couldn't help but giggle, feeling so exposed in a place where someone could stumble upon them. It was exciting, to know that they could get caught, it just made it all the more exhilarating.

Aries hands were at Aléc's shorts, ready to tear them off, when there came a noise from a crate not far from where the crate Aries had been resting in. The lid came off and clattered to the floor and a figure jumped out of the foam, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath as he seemed to float in the foamy peanuts, resembling a man who had gone for a dive to the bottom of the ocean and desperately required fresh air.

Aries and Aléc stared at the figure, who hadn't seemed to notice them yet. The figure took deep heavy breaths, making a _'whew'_ noise and proceeded to climb out of the crate. He spotted them, freezing with his one leg over the crate and his one hand clutching the wood.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. "Ih didn't expect teh seh another gargoyle so soon."

The figure was a dark green skinned gargoyle, his wings held a single point and two talons on his knees. His tail held two very small spikes near the tip, smaller spikes ran up along his tail all the up to the tip of his spine. His facial features were somewhat striking, with a scar running up from the left of his jaw all the way up to his right eyebrow ridge. He was bald, with small spikes dotting his head and for some reason he reminded Aléc of a dinosaur, a pachycephalosaurus in fact.

His accent was thick and Scottish; looking at him he clearly wore a kilt with a black short sleeved shirt. Aries' face went several shades of red at the sight of the new gargoyle, his skin soon matching the tone of Aléc's face, and he quickly jumped off Aléc, turning away from the stranger in order to hide his blushing complexion.

Aléc got to his feet, discarding his torn shirt and went to help the stranger out of the crate. He smiled sheepishly at them, apologizing for interrupting their mating ritual. Aléc introduced himself and Aries, and the stranger introduced himself as Anderson of the New World Clan. Upon hearing Anderson's clan name Aries came out of hiding, his face still slightly pink.

"You are of the New World Clan?" Aries asked him.

"Aye," Anderson nodded, "Why? Are ye searchin' fer it?"

Aléc nodded in turn.

"How do yer know if it?" Anderson asked. "We don't go makin' our existence obvious."

"You know of Orgon, correct?" Aries asked him.

"Aye," Anderson replied.

"Orgon is Aléc's father," Aries explained. "He told us of the clan, he told us your clan accepted of those who are... _different_."

"Our clan is all theht an' more," Anderson said proudly, then looked at Aléc in awe. "But it's amazin', teh think yer his son. He told us he'd have ah son one day, he told us teh expect yer arrival in theh future."

"Wow," Aléc gawped. "He prophesised my birth... that's just... really cool."

"Why have you left your clan?" Aries asked Anderson.

"Theh New World Clan is very low-tech," Anderson explained. "Fer someone like meh, who loves computers an' made his own electrical source, Ih need teh leave teh get new equipment every so often."

Anderson went to the crate and pulled out a keyboard, top of the line and covered in bubble wrap, he looked at it with the fascination only a computer geek could carry. Aries regarded the keyboard with a strange look, Aléc would soon come to realize that Aries was a bit of a tecnophobe and had never seen seen a television. He didn't know the cultures of clan's could be so different. Anderson placed the keyboard back inside, returning to join them.

"Do yer have any idea where theh clan actually is?" Anderson inquired.

"Actually, no," Aléc admitted. "We just knows its in the Arctic Circle somewhere."

"Alaska, actually," Anderson informed them. "There's ah city known as Barrow, its population is only about 4,000. Far from there is ah white wasteland of snow, its there theh clan resides."

"How was you planning to get there?" Aries asked.

"Barrow has ah airport," Anderson replied.

Aléc placed a fist to his beak, musing something silently. Aries noticed his expression and placed a hand on Aléc's shoulder, he had never seen Aléc look so focused. He glanced to Anderson, who regarded them with what was almost a carefree attitude. Anderson truly didn't care that they were gay, he was just as acceptive of them as Orgon had been. It was strange, almost surreal in a way to know that there were people who accepted what they were.

After Leo and Kenji's abuse Aries feared that they would never find acceptance, it seemed he was wrong.

"What is it, my love?" Aries asked him.

"I think I can teleport us to the clan," Aléc announced. "If Anderson thinks of a spot in the clan I might be able to teleport us there."

"R-really?" Anderson gasped. "Sci-fi."

"Aléc," Aries said in a stern tone, "I trust your magical abilities but I think its too dangerous. What if something goes wrong and appear where we are not wanted?"

"Aries," Aléc smiled, "I turned into a human this morning, I walked in the sun. I think I should be able to master something as simple as this."

Aries said nothing for a few minutes, merely starred at the determination in Aléc's chocolate brown eyes and saw how much confidence Aléc held in his powers. A small smile came across his face, remembering the first time he met Aléc and how he refused to use his powers in certain circumstances. Now he couldn't wait for an opportunity to arouse so he could show off.

"Fine," Aries said, "you can try. But I wish to be one piece at the end of this."

"Don't worry," Aléc assured him. "All important appendages will be safe and sound."

Aries gathered all of the things held in the crate, such as Aléc's back-pack that contained his spell book, spare clothes and such, and then grabbed Athena. Anderson retrieved his keyboard and a few mouse pads, he and Aries were then ordered to stand side-by-side. Aléc went around them in a circle, dragging his own foot and symbols burnt into the ground. The smell of sulphur filled the air and after a quick glance Aries saw the symbols in the ground were similar to the ones on Athena's pole, when did Aléc learn the ancient dead language?

Once the circle was complete Aléc stood in front of them, standing on the circle, placing his arms over his chest in an X shape. He closed his eyes, digging deep for the source of his power. He found it easily, now knowing that the magic he required was not the white magic or the black magic, but a mixture of both. If found a way to balance these two opposing forces he would have access to some incredible power.

Magic exploded from where his arms met, thick curls and licks of blue fire-like energy trailing up along his frame. Anderson watched in amazement, Aries wore the same expression and knew that no matter how many times he saw his petite love perform magic he would always be amazed by the power his mate possessed.

"Now Anderson," Aléc spoke up, "I want you to think of a certain place in the clan. A house, a wood, a creak, anything. Keep that image in your head, don't think of anything else."

Anderson nodded and closed his eyes, his eyes formed hard lines and he thought of the one place in the clan knew would be a good place to go. The magic spread from Aléc's body to the circle, the black scorch marks turned a bright blue and began to hum as the magic shielded them like a veil. The veil shimmered and shifted, looking like water running down glass. The veil became thicker until the outside world was completely gone, the water-like veil made a sound, like gushing water down a set of jagged rocks. The ground rippled beneath them, the scorched circle vanishing and the cement became wood.

The veil cleared and they found themselves standing in a hut, the woods were smooth and curved, made from what looked like a thick type of bamboo. The roof was thatched, made from what looked like thick strands of leaves that were a slightly discoloured tone green. Hanging from the walls were an array of weapons and armour, as well as torches lit with a bright flames.

In the centre of the hut was a deep ditch in the floor, a very deep pit was dug into the ground with a large and hissing fire alight. It was then Aries realized that they weren't alone, several gargoyles sat around the fire on what looked like pillows, each of them resembled one dinosaur or another and all of them were dressed in armour.

One gargoyle, dressed in glittering gold with dark blue skin, short and spiky creamy blue/white hair and features similar to that of a velociraptor, jumped to his feet at the sight of Aléc and charged towards him, grabbing a sword from the wall and swinging it wide. Aries jumped into the line of fire, jumping in front of Aléc and pushing him against the wall behind Anderson.

He swung Athena and caught the gargoyle's sword by its curved hilt. Eyes flaring into a hot white glow, Aries snarled at the stranger who returned the look with a calm demeanour. Anderson appeared from beside Aries, trying push back the towering Greek and the leader of his clan and trying to calm the situation.

"Gregory, please calm yourself," Anderson ordered. "They are not our enemies!"

Gregory shot Anderson a fleeting look, he saw the truth in Anderson's words and pulled back, putting his sword back on the wall. The glow dimmed from Aries' eyes, but he still held Athena defensively and acted as a sheild between Gregory and Aléc.

"Forgive me," Gregory spoke with a calm, soothing voice. "But you did interrupt the Elder's meetings, you can understand why I was quick to defend my clan mates."

"The blame should be Anderson's," Aries remarked. "He was the one who led us to this place."

"Oh, aye, sorry," Anderson apologized. "Tis was theh first place I thought of."

"How did you even arrive to this destination?" Gregory asked them. "That was magic, correct?"

"Yes," Aries confirmed. "My mate is Orgon's son."

"Orgon?" repeated an Elder who remained by the fire. "Is that boy truly the son of the one who created us?"

Aries nodded, turning to Aléc to introduce themselves. Aléc smiled oddly, swaying as if drunk, he slurred what sounded like _"I did it"_ and then collapsed. Aries gasped and ran to his mate's side, picking him up in his arms, watching as Aléc smiled like a drunk and went limp in his arms.

...

Aléc groaned, feeling as if he had drunken far too much like he had during an Elder's one hundredth birthday. After drinking barrels of wine he promised he would drink again, though he broke that promise some tme after when he shared some brandy with Angelo during a _'boy's night'_. He forced his eyes open, his lids heavy like lead. He heard a giggle, a feminine giggle, and spotted a female gargoyle peering down at him.

She resembled Gregory, except her hair was longer, her wings were of a different structure and she wore bronze armour. Her armour almost resembled that of an Amazonian warrior, thick armour that was collected on the most important part of her body while giving her freedom to move. The only different between she and her father were the red marks on her face, three sharp lines on either side of her jaw.

Aléc squinted at her, in the process one of his eyes closed and his vision blurred. She giggled again.

"Your spell required a lot of energy, I see," she smiled. "You remind me of my father when he's drunk far too much of the sweet juice."

"_Oui_," Aléc smiled weakly, "_je le crains je n' tais pas pr par pour la peine qu'il a pris sur mon corps_."

Aléc gasped silently, realizing he didn't even have enough magic to translate his words into English. She smiled at him, as if she understood him, he frowned.

"_C'est fran ais, c'est exact_?" she asked. _That is French, correct?_

She saw his confusion, deciding to explain.

"The one thing your father did that I truly appreciate is the gift of tongues," she explained. "We know every language and can speak every language, handy when we are considered a safe haven for all gargoyles."

Pain finally left Aléc and he managed to take in his surroundings and bring himself to speak English. He was in some strange cut out bowl in the floor, covered in fur and pelts with thick furs hanging from the ceilings like a curtain. The furs were strange and soft, some feeling almost like feathers, he wondered where they had gotten such pelts. The hut was similar to that of the one where the Elders were having their meeting, only this one contained rooms.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In your hut, of course," she replied.

"My... hut?" he said.

"You're going to be living here with us, aren't you?" she said. "All members get a hut of their own, shared by their partner, and all yours to decorate or change in anyway you see fit."

It then hit him. Gregory had accepted both him and Aries into the clan, brought them into the warm paradise and allowed them to be part of the clan. Orgon was right, there was a paradise out there and they had found it. Aléc's face burst into a smile.

...

The gargess introduced herself as Ivor, daughter of Clan Ruler Gregory and betrothed of Anderson. Once Aléc had the strength to stand she helped out of the bed and out of the hut, he found that all the rounded huts were suspended high off the ground and built into the bark. Each huts was connected via a set of bridges. The trees were all thick and full, the air was moist and warm, and looking up Aléc saw an icy ceiling that hummed a warm orange colour.

Ivor explained to him the clan's history from what they knew; Orgon had created the realm and then birthed new life into dinosaurs, he chose two of every dinosaur and turned them into gargoyles, giving them the tools and knowledge necessary for survival. Orgon had told them of their duty, to be a safe haven far from the influence of humans and the prejudices of the world.

The clan existed alongside the dinosaurs, who lived far below on the ground, and even occasionally hunted alongside them. The dinosaurs were even the main source of food for the clan, but they never took more than they needed and never hunted them for trophies. The clan had what they called a Council, consisting of the oldest Elder's, the Clan Ruler and four gargoyles of Ivor's age (Ivor in fact was part of the Council, along with Anderson and two others).

The Council decided upon the clan's rules and even punishments, they were the justice that allowed the clan to function. The Council were the ones who allowed Aries and Aléc to be part of the clan. Aléc had been unconscious for a few hours, while he was Aries had spoken to the Council and told them of the ordeal both of them had suffered, he even told them of the punishment he received at his father's hands.

The Council were understanding and sympathetic, they in fact had a pair of mated gargess' living with them long ago so they knew full well that love came in various forms. Gregory was especially fond of Aries, he could commend a gargoyle for being so brave and skilled with such an awkward weapon. When the other Councillors learnt that Aléc was Orgon's son they needed to know no more and came to an unanimous decision.

Aries and Aléc were now part of the clan.

Ivor led Aléc over the bridges and to the large hut they had arrived in, as they pushed through the veil of beads that hung from the doorway they were welcomed by loud laughter. Aries had joined Gregory by the fire in the pit long after the rest of the Council had returned to their own homes, Gregory was recalling some story to which Aries hung on his every word.

It was nice to see Aries so carefree, so happy, so at ease. After all he had been through Aléc was happy just to see him smile. Gregory spotted Aléc and Ivor, calling them over. Ivor joined her father at his side and Aléc was pulled down into Aries' lap.

"I presume you are all rested now?" Gregory smiled.

"_Oui_," Aléc replied, "thank you for your hospitality."

"You are my clan mate now," Gregory said, "no need to be so informal, brother."

Aléc smiled at the comment.

"Now, our stone sleep will be upon us soon," Gregory announced. "I suggest you take your mate and show him the hut more thoroughly, your first stone sleep together in a new clan should be a pleasant one."

Aléc obliged, wanting to be alone with Aries, and they both left, thanking Gregory and Ivor once more as they went their way. On the way back to the hut Aries explained to Aléc that the New World Clan didn't strike fierce possesses on high towers as other clans did, they stayed in the huts as they would be far too open to attack if they stayed outside. They were safe from pteradons in the huts only because they never flew so low and would have no business with statues.

Inside the hut Aries went straight to the bed, flinging Aléc down onto the furs and slowly joined him. Aléc sat up, allowing Aries to rest his head on Aléc's lap and caress his thighs with the tips of his talons. They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the visible cries of the dinosaurs outside.

"I can't wait to see a dinosaur," Aléc murmured softly. "I've only ever seen them in picture books."

"I have not even seen a picture," Aries answered, "reading wasn't considered important for leaders-to-be."

"You can't swim, you can't read or write," Aléc stroked Aries' hair. "At least your stamina is good for one thing."

Aries looked up at him, sitting up and placing his arms either side of the small gargoyle. "Are you hinting at continuing where we left off?" he asked.

"Well, Anderson _did_ interrupt us," Aléc said innocently. "And I feel the stone sleep won't take us for another few hours."

"Then why did Gregory say the stone sleep will soon be upon us if it is hours away?" Aries frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aléc asked. "He was hinting at us to get to the bedroom as soon as possible, that's why he said for me to _'thoroughly'_ show you our home."

Aries smiled at him, teasingly leaving a quick kiss on Aléc's beak. He stood, surprising Aléc. He ordered Aléc to remove what was left of his clothes and he obliged, Aries went to the curtain surrounding the bowl and swung it wide, shielding the lover's from the prying eyes of the world.

...

Aléc had finally seen a dinosaur, unfortunately he ended up spooking the young dinosaur and encouraged the wrath of its mother. If not for Ivor, he would have found himself with a set of nasty gouges in his stomach. He had lost track of time by now, there was no way of judging time as the ceiling was always consumed by the orange glow and no one had a calendar. Anderson would probably know, but he couldn't be bothered to ask.

All he knew was that he had undergone over eight stone sleeps, so eight days had passed. Aléc had went about changing the hut during that time, creating furniture through his magic, hanging Athena on the wall above the bed like a protective guardian over them, placing his spell book somewhere safe and filled the shelves with the other items he had brought with them.

Aries mark on the home was barely noticeable, he had hung a hammock. At the back of the hut was a type of balcony built in from the bedroom, it overlooked a clearing of thick trees and a beautiful glistening lake where dinosaurs could be seen roaming. Aries had hung the hammock on the balcony and often spent his nights looking down at the lake.

Aléc joined Aries that night, both of them not having seen the other and wanting to spend a few hours alone. Aries had required a job as a hunter, hunting and brining home some of the biggest bounties the clan had ever seen. Gregory often joked that the clan would soon be fat if Aries kept brining such treats. Aléc meanwhile found himself with Ivor a lot, she seemed to consider them _'sisters'_, despite how he insists they are brother and sister.

Aléc stood on the balcony, unable to keep the smile off his face. No matter how many times he reminded himself he still couldn't believe victory was theirs, that no one was ever going to oppose. them They had achieved freedom, acceptance and a new family.

It was all he could ask for, and he couldn't stop smiling each time he reminded himself of the simple fact.

Aries enjoyed the bliss of truth also, though he was better at hiding it. He lay in his hammock, the warm air tenderly embracing him and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Aléc turned away from the balcony and its breath-taking view, his hands behind his back as he waltzed towards Aries with a devious look on his face.

"What is it?" Aries asked, slowly opening his eyes as he sensed Aléc's presence.

Aléc swayed from side-to-side elegantly, "I want to dance," he said.

Aries looked at him, stunned by the sudden request. He never took Aléc for the dancing type, besides, he didn't even know how to.

"My love, how can we dance when there's no music?" Aries protested.

"There's always music," Aléc argued. "This jungle is alive with sound, and essentially, isn't music just a combination of sounds?"

Aries was silent, listening to the various sounds that filled the night. The concoction of each of the individuals sounds was, surprisingly, a soothing and calming hum. There were caws and calls, screeches and squawks, all those together was a soothing song that sung him into a soft unexpecting lull that had him giving into Aléc's request.

"I must warn you," Aries told him. "I cannot dance, so that is something you can add to your growing list of flaws I carry."

"Don't worry," Aléc smirked, "I'll go easy on you."

Aries growled softly, it wasn't threatening, more like a stifled laugh. He sighed and jumped out of the hammock into Aléc's arms, he suddenly felt very uncertain about himself. Aries had in fact never danced once in his entire life, but Aléc did go easy on him. He folded his arms over Aries, throwing them over his shoulder while Aries hands went to Aléc's sensitive wing membranes and rested against them.

Aries movements were stiff and foreign to him, even though they were simply moving in a circle. Soon though he loosened up, his movements not so robotic as he moved to and fro, back and forth, not just around in a circle. Aries chuckled as Aléc's feet caught his own, he fell backwards, Aries caught him before he could hit the ground. Aléc's pony-tail skimmed the surface of the ground as he was slowly pulled up, Aléc's hand smoothly stroked the side of Aries face, smiling warmly as his mate brought him close and kissed him.

In that moment sound ceased, reality faded away, it was just them in the other's arms.

They took solstice in the fact that all they could ever want was to be in the other's arms and that no one would ever be able to pry them apart; not man, not god. They had one another and the power of love would ensure that they would be together until the bitter end.

**Fin**

* * *

_Aries & Aléc's story continues in Defiance; the tale of Lexington's struggle to assert his sexuality within a clan that doesn't understand him, but a trip to the New World Clan may soon change his clan's attidutes - coming soon!_


End file.
